Falling in love for the last time
by Maria Caroline
Summary: Robert era um ator frustrado de vinte e um anos que estava prestes a desistir da carreira por falta de oportunidades. Kristen era uma atriz que fazia apenas filmes de baixo orçamento, morava em Los Angeles com sua família. Certo dia ambos tem a oportunidade de fazer o teste para um filme e a vida dos dois nunca mais será a mesma.
1. Teste

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Eram apenas sete horas da manhã, mas o sol parecia tão, mas tão brilhante que mais parecia meio dia. Após tomar meu banho, desci as escadas lentamente na intenção de não acordar meus pais, eles sabiam que hoje seria minha audição na casa de Catherine, então não levaria um susto ou nada do gênero ao não me ver em casa quando acordarem. Não demorei muito para chegar, Catherine atendeu a porta prontamente, acho que ela já me esperava.

- Oi Kris. – Disse sorridente e me dando um belo abraço em seguida. – Como você vai?

- Bem. – Respondi sorrindo. – E quanto a você?

- Estou ótima também, entre.

- Claro.

Entrei em sua casa e me sentei em seu sofá, porque ela disse que eu podia é claro.

- Me diga, como vai o seu namoro com o Michael?

- Bem, como sempre.

- Faz um bom tempo que não o vejo, mas agora que vamos trabalhar juntas acho que vou reencontrá-lo.

- Oportunidades não faltarão, mas agora me responda, quando os caras vão começar a chegar?

- Daqui a dez minutos, quer um cafezinho enquanto isso?

- Eu até aceitaria, mas escovei os dentes para beijar os caras e se eu tomar café sei que vou arruinar tudo.

- Ah sim, aceita um pouco d'água então?

- Água eu aceito sim.

Catherine trouxe um copo para mim e nós ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo até o primeiro cara chegar, seriam quatro selecionados. A campainha tocou quando estávamos em um empolgado diálogo sobre o último episódio de 30 rock, eu apenas dizia o quanto a atuação de Tina Fey estava maravilhosa, enquanto Catherine babava em Alec Baldwin, sim, ela tinha uma queda por ele.

- O assunto está ótimo Kris, mas tenho que atender a porta, você fica com a ficha do candidato. – Ela disse me entregando um papel que comecei a ler, lá tinha seu nome, idade, de onde veio e seus trabalhos anteriores.

Li atentamente enquanto ele conversava com Catherine, era um rapaz bonito, com a voz firme e muito seguro de si, não sei, mas só de olhar para ele eu simplesmente já não conseguia ver o que Edward representava, ele era bom demais para um cara como aquele, um cara exibido demais, seguro demais, carismático demais e normal demais, Edward era depressivo, tímido, romântico e fechado, mas ainda era cedo pra dizer qualquer coisa, porque eu também não era muito parecida com Bella, ele era um ator e atores fabricavam emoções, eu teria que ver seu desempenho antes de julgá-lo.

Catherine, nos apresentou e nós começamos a atuar e quando terminamos eu tive a certeza da minha desconfiança inicial, ele não servia para ser o Edward, Catherine apenas disse que caso ele fosse o escolhido ela entraria em contato em menos de uma semana.

- Ele vai ser contatado por você? – Perguntei quando ele foi embora preocupada.

- Acho que não. – Ela disse com uma cara de pavor.

- Que bom. – Eu disse.

- Vou ver se o próximo está aqui, quer algum tempo antes de eu chamá-lo?

- Não, pode pedir para entrar.

O próximo cara veio, era melhor que o primeiro, mas ainda não era exatamente o que estávamos procurando, o terceiro a mesma coisa, eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada porque caso o quarto fosse a mesma coisa que os outros provavelmente Catherine escolheria o que ficou menos pior e todas as pessoas que já leram o livro ficariam tão decepcionadas quanto eu ficarei caso um desses seja o escolhido.

- Todas as nossas esperanças estão nesse último cara. – Disse Catherine.

- O que você vai fazer caso ele seja como os outros?

- Vou pedir algum tempo pra Summit, caso eles liberem vamos ter que começar com as buscas por um cara bom o suficiente.

- Mas e se eles não liberarem?

- Vai ter que ser um deles, depois quando qualquer coisa dá errado no filme a culpa é do diretor, o problema é que estão me apressando muito.

- Acho que estamos nos desesperando antes do tempo, vamos ver esse quarto cara, vai que ele é bom.

- Vamos torcer por isso, vou ver se ele chegou, toma a ficha. – Ela disse me entregando os papéis.

Seu nome era Robert Pattinson, tinha 21 anos, ele era inglês e seus trabalhos eram: A maldição do anel, Feira das vaidades, Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo e Harry Potter e a ordem da Fênix, hum, Harry Potter não era pra qualquer um, talvez ele fosse melhor que os outros.

- Ai Kris. – Ela disse entrando na sala.

- O que Cath?

- Ele não chegou.

- Vamos espera-lo.

- Mas se ele já está atrasando antes mesmo de começar a trabalhar, imagine quando começar. Não podemos trabalhar com um cara irresponsável.

- Vamos esperar mais alguns dez minutos, não temos nada a perder e além do mais, nossas atuais opções não são lá das melhores, então não custa nada esperar.

- Quer saber, você tem razão, vamos esperar, mas só dez minutos.

- OK.

Quinze minutos haviam se passado e nada dele chegar, eu estava enrolando Catherine para que ela não percebesse a hora, eu queria e muito fazer o teste com esse cara, porque além de ser nossa última esperança, algo me dizia que eu tinha que fazer o teste com ele. Minhas expectativas de manter Catherine alheia ao tempo foram frustradas quando ele olhou seu relógio de pulso.

- Kris, já se passaram dezesseis minutos, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas daqui há uma hora, não dá mais pra esperar ele não.

A campainha tocou e eu sorri para ela.

- Acho que ele chegou.

- Você quer fazer o teste com esse cara? Ele está atrasado e isso não é lá uma das melhores impressões, veja bem no que estamos nos metendo.

- Vou fazer o teste Cath, e além do mais ele cruzou oceanos provavelmente só pra fazer esse teste, seria muita crueldade não deixarmos que ele o fizesse por apenas dezesseis minutos de atraso.

- Nossa Kris, você fez eu me sentir um monstro agora, vamos fazer esse teste então. – Ela disse indo até a porta.

Quando Catherine abriu meus olhos procuravam curiosa pelo britânico que ali estava, era um cara alto, bem alto, com um corpo de um homem normal, magro, mas não muito, braços longos e levemente fortes, mãos grandes, cabelos desgrenhados em um tom meio chocolate, meio loiro escuro, com mexas mais claras que outras, mas estava claro que era natural, não tintura, eu não via seu rosto, pois ele olhava para baixo, tímido, era fofo, mas seria legal ver seu rosto.

- Aqui é o teste para o filme crepúsculo? – Ele perguntou olhando para Catherine timidamente.

- Sim, você é o Robert?

- Sou.

- Robert, antes de qualquer coisa, quero deixar bem claro que por mim você já estava fora e nem mesmo faria esse teste, porque se tem uma coisa que eu não admito é atraso, eu gosto de pontualidade, então caso seja selecionado para o papel, não quero que isso se repita, caso contrário vou descontar do seu salário, estamos entendidos? – Ela perguntou séria.

- Sim. – Respondeu prontamente. – Meu voo atrasou dez minutos, me perdoe.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigado por considerar.

- Agradeça à Kristen, foi ela quem pediu por você.

Robert olhou para mim e pela primeira vez consegui ver seu belo rosto, além de bem alto ele também era bem bonito, era importante frisar, tinha um belo par de olhos azuis acinzentados e os traços firmes, assim como Edward, de todos que vieram, fisicamente ele era o que mais se parecia com Edward e pelo pouco que vi de sua personalidade acho que ele é bem parecido com o mesmo em alguns outros aspectos.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse.

- Não foi nada. – Respondi prontamente.

- Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos começar a audição? – Perguntou Catherine empolgada.

- Vamos. – Respondi.

- Está pronto Robert? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Sim.

Catherine nos levou para seu quarto e nós nos sentamos em sua cama.

- Estou sentindo uma tensão bem forte entre vocês. – Disse Catherine antes mesmo de falarmos uma linha. – Isso é incrível, vou até ligar o rádio pra vocês relaxarem um pouco.

Ela pôs em uma estação que estava tocando sucessos dos anos 80, Robert e eu começamos a passar as falas e tudo corria normalmente, até que chegou a hora do beijo, ele parecia tão nervoso, como quem não fazia a mínima ideia de como ia fazer aquilo. O rádio que até então só tinha tocado músicas animadas tocou Don't dream it's over do Crowded house. Fingi não perceber e continuei esperando que Robert me beijasse, ele se aproximava lentamente, muito lentamente, eu já estava ficando muito impaciente com isso, então coloquei as mãos em seu rosto e o puxei para um beijo (Técnico é claro), confesso que senti algo bom em mim, seus lábios eram tão macios quanto uma pétala de rosa e sua boca tinha gosto de whisky, era algo viciante, eu simplesmente não podia parar, nós fomos nos deitando na cama de Catherine lentamente, Robert estava em cima de mim e o beijo estava ficando cada vez mais intenso, mas ele caiu da cama desconectando nossos lábios. Fiquei na ponta da cama para ver se ele estava bem e sim, ele estava, eu ia começar a rir, mas ele puxou meu braço, eu caí em cima dele, que pôs a mão em minha nuca me puxando em direção a sua boca novamente, nós ficamos nos beijando por mais algum longo tempo, eu não tinha coragem de parar e ele também não, então Catherine teve que interromper pigarreando alto.

- Nossa. – Ela disse quando paramos. – Vocês parecem duas máquinas, pensei que não iam mais parar de se beijar.

- Você gostou Cath? – Perguntei.

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Robert você é incrível, a interação de vocês dois é incrível.

A campainha tocou antes que pudéssemos responder algo a Catherine.

- Meu Deus! – Disse ela. – Essa campainha não parou hoje, já volto crianças, se comportem.

- Tudo bem. – Respondemos juntos.

Catherine saiu e eu olhei para Robert que me encarava meio sem graça.

- Seu beijo tem gosto de whisky. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- E isso é muito ruim?

- Não, é bom.

- A seu tem gosto de hortelã.

- Pasta de dente.

-Ah, eu escovei meus dentes em Londres, mas bebi durante o voo e já estava atrasado pra chegar aqui então nem deu tempo de escovar novamente.

- Tudo bem, você veio pra cá só pelo teste?

- Pra te conhecer também, na verdade foi mais pra te conhecer, porque não tenho muitas esperanças de passar mesmo.

- Por que não tem esperança

- Porque com tanto cara bom por aí, por que iam me escolher?

- Porque você é um cara bom e pra ser sincera pra mim você já é o Edward, aqueles caras que vieram antes não são tão bons quanto você.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. Por que você veio pra me ver? Você já me conhecia?

- Sim, eu acompanhava o seu trabalho, você é incrível.

- Obrigada.

- Kris. – Disse Catherine chegando no quarto.

- Oi?

- O Cameron veio te buscar.

- Já vou.

- OK.

- Era ele na campainha?

- Não, minha vizinha pedindo ovos.

- Robert. – Eu disse o chamando.

- Oi?

- Você tem Skype?

- Sim.

Peguei uma caneta e um pedaço de papel no criado mudo de Catherine e anotei o meu.

- Aqui, esse é o meu, me adiciona se quiser. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Pode deixar. – Ele disse simpático.

- Tchau.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e saí.

**P.O.V ROB**

Eu tinha acabado de beijar Kristen Stewart e ela pediu meu Skype, o melhor de tudo? Não foi um sonho! Aquilo nem parecia verdade, há tantos anos eu acompanhava seu trabalho desde o inicio e agora eu tinha a oportunidade de trabalhar com ela e de ser seu amigo pessoal, isso parecia bom demais.

Assim que Kristen saiu fui para a sala para me despedir de Catherine que me olhou de rabo de olho e sorriu.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Espere um segundo. – Ela disse.

Catherine foi até seu quarto e voltou com uma bíblia em mãos e pôs em cima da mesa.

- Robert, eu percebi o clima entre vocês dois lá dentro, foi algo bem nítido, mas espero que saiba que aqui no nosso país é preciso ter dezoito anos para ser maior de idade, Kristen é menor, então como não quero você preso quero que você jure, diante dessa bíblia que não vai ter nada com a Kris enquanto ela não puder legalmente.

- Se é importante pra você, OK, eu prometo, mas não acho que eu e Kristen vamos ter alguma coisa, porque ela tem um namorado de longa data, não é?

- Sim, mas nunca se sabe.

- Catherine, vou embora agora, tudo bem?

- Sim, se você for selecionado vou te mandar um e-mail em até uma semana.

- Tudo bem.

Saí de seu apartamento e lá estava Tom, sentado em uma das cadeiras do corredor me esperando.

- Vamos embora? – Perguntei.

- Vamos. – Ele respondeu. – Vi a Kristen passando por aqui agora pouco.

- O que achou?

- É bonita.

- Sim, ela é.

- Mas Rob, agora preciso te fazer uma pergunta importante.

- Qual?

- Onde nós vamos dormir?

- Num hotel, por minha conta.

- Ah sim, então tá bom.

- Vamos logo.

Nós fomos para o centro de Los Angeles, jantamos em um restaurante local, depois fomos para o hotel mais barato que achamos, de manhã nós voltaríamos para Londres e eu teria que esperar uma longa semana para saber se o papel seria meu.


	2. Três meses

**P.O.V. ROB**

Já haviam se passado sete dias desde a audição e eu não fazia a mínima ideia de se tinha sido selecionado ou não, Tom havia feito o favor de não pagar a internet que foi cortada, ele pagou depois disso, mas pediram cinco dias úteis para reinstalar, ela voltaria hoje e eu finalmente poderia ver se passei e adicionar Kristen no Skype, ela deve estar pensando que eu não quis adicioná-la.

- Rob, Sam! – Disse Tom empolgado com seu notebook em mãos.

- Oi? – Perguntamos juntos.

- A internet voltou.

- Sério? – Perguntei feliz.

- Sério.

- Finalmente! – Disse Sam se levantando do sofá e ligando seu computador.

Fui até o meu e o liguei também, eu estava ansioso, muito ansioso, estava até tremendo, entrei no meu e-mail em velocidade record, haviam vários, mas nenhum de Catherine, chequei no spam e até mesmo na lixeira, mas nada, ela disse que se eu passasse o receberia em uma semana, fazia uma semana hoje, então acho que não passei.

- Droga. – Eu disse triste.

- O que? – Perguntou Tom.

- Eu não passei pro teste.

- Caramba cara, a gente viajou pra tão longe. – Ele disse lamentando.

- Pois é, por que as coisas boas nunca acontecem comigo hein? É sempre com os outros.

- Para com esse discurso de perdedor Rob. – Disse Sam irritado. – Você tem tanta capacidade ou até mais do que o cara que eles vão escolher pra esse papel, se não foi dessa vez, foi porque não era pra ser, as vezes parece errado agora, mas pode te abrir portas para coisas melhores lá na frente.

- Tudo bem Sam, eu sei que você tem razão, obrigado por suas palavras.

- É cara. – Disse Tom dando continuidade. – Quantos papeis a gente já não perdeu e continuamos aqui certo?

- Certo. Ao menos consegui o Skype da Kristen.

- Aquela menina que você gosta? – Sam perguntou.

- Sim.

- Ela deve conhecer um monte de famosa gostosa, me passa o Skype dela.

- Tá louco rapaz? Ela ME deu o Skype, se eu passar pra todo mundo ela vai me bloquear e além do mais o senhor tem namorada, pode parando tá bom?

- Falando nela. – Ele disse pegando seu celular que estava tocando do bolso.

- Acho que vou sair com a Nina hoje pra relaxar um pouco. – Eu disse a Tom. – Eu até chamaria vocês, mas estou a fim de um programa a dois.

- Vai ver é disso que você está precisando.

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa entrei no Skype e mandei um convite para Kristen, depois liguei para Nina.

- Nina? – Perguntei quando ela atendeu.

- Oi amor, tudo bem?

- Sim, o que você acha da gente pegar um cineminha hoje?

- É uma boa, que horas?

- Pode ser agora?

- Sim.

- Se arruma que vou te buscar.

- Tá bom.

Fui tomar banho e me arrumei para encontra-la, foi uma boa não ter contado para Nina sobre o teste que eu fiz, já que havia prometido que só faria filmes perto dela, já que não passei mesmo ela nem precisava saber. Nós assistimos a um bom filme, depois jantamos em um pub por ali mesmo e em seguida fomos para sua casa, namoramos um pouco e fomos dormir, mas eu ainda estava meio deprimido por não ter passado, eu queria muito aquele papel.

Nina e eu tomamos café-da-manhã juntos assim que acordamos e ela me deixou em casa de carro, já que eu não tinha um, ainda que tivesse não ia adiantar de muita coisa já que eu era um péssimo motorista, Tom e Sam sorriram pra mim assim que eu passei pela porta de casa.

- E aí? Como foi a noite garanhão? – Perguntou Tom sorrindo.

- Foi boa. – Respondi. – Gente vou tomar banho.

- Tá bom. – Disse Sam.

Fui até meu banheiro e tomei um bom banho, vesti minha calça de moletom azul marinho, uma camisa qualquer e meu casaco do arsenal, em seguida liguei o computador, eu sabia que não teria o e-mail de Catherine, mas não custava nada checar, fui vendo outras coisas enquanto a página abria, quando vi duas novas mensagens meu coração disparou, imediatamente cliquei na janela pra ver do que se tratava, um era do Skype me avisando que Kristen tinha aceitado meu pedido de amizade e o outro era de um e-mail desconhecido, cliquei ansiosamente e dizia:

"_Robert, aqui é diretora de Crepúsculo, escrevo para informar que você foi o escolhido para interpretar Edward Cullen na saga, perdoe-me pela demora para o envio do e-mail, me passe seu telefone residencial ou móvel para eu entrar em contato com você para que possamos ver melhor forma de você ser contratado, atenciosamente, Catherine Hardwicke."_

Na mesma hora eu enviei um e-mail a ela dizendo o quanto estava feliz por ter sido escolhido e a agradecendo por isso juntamente ao meu telefone.

- Tom, Sam! – Chamei empolgado.

- Oi? – Perguntaram juntos.

- Eu passei no teste!

- Sério? – Tom perguntou feliz.

- Sério!

- Aê! – Disseram juntos.

- Eu acho que isso é digno de uma comemoração. – Disse Sam.

- Também acho. – Disse Tom concordando. – Vamos sair pra beber hoje à noite?

- Com certeza. – Eu disse.

- Vou ligar pro Marcus, pro Bobby e pro Lee. – Disse Sam pegando o celular.

- E hoje ainda é sexta-feira, olha que maravilha. – Disse Tom.

- Não sei porque tá comemorando por isso, você só trabalha quando quer. – Eu disse.

- Tsc, tanto faz, hoje é sexta e eu vou encher a cara.

- A Kristen me aceitou no Skype.

- Será que ela tá online?

- Não sei.

- E o que você está esperando pra ver?

- Também não sei. – Eu disse me virando para o computador.

Entrei no Skype e vi minha lista de contatos, Kristen não estava online.

- Ela não está.

- Tudo bem, depois você fala com ela então.

- Eu vou ficar o dia inteiro aqui mesmo, não tenho mais o que fazer.

Hoje era o dia de Tom cozinhar, como eu já esperava que fosse o cardápio era cup noodles para todos, não tinha muito que reclamar porque eu realmente gostava daquilo, pouco antes de anoitecer vi que alguém estava puxando assunto comigo e era ela, Kristen, pelo Skype, liguei minha web cam e a vi pela dela, ela estava com os cabelos soltos que molhavam sua regata amarela, ela tinha um batom rosa nos lábios, atrás dava para ver seu quarto com paredes cinza que mal podias ser vistas por causa das dezenas de posters de bandas e cantores de rock, era um ambiente bem sombrio, mas muito bem arrumado.

- Oi Rob. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Posso te chamar assim?

- Claro, eu posso te chamar de Kris?

- Sim, eu até prefiro. Por que você não me adicionou antes?

- Eu estava sem internet.

- Ah sim.

- Que horas são aí em Los Angeles? – Perguntei ao perceber que a luz do quarto estava acesa.

- Duas e meia da madrugada.

- Nossa, aqui são dez e meia da manhã. E por que a senhorita não está dormindo? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Eu sempre fico acordada até as quatro, cinco da manhã, é assim mesmo, mas mudando de assunto, a Catherine já te disse que você é o escolhido?

- Sim, ela me mandou um e-mail há pouco tempo, eu nem acredito.

- Estou feliz por você. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Obrigado. Esse é o seu quarto?

- Sim. – Ela disse olhando para trás. – Gostou?

- É bem legal, não sabia que você gostava de rock.

- Minha família inteira é roqueira, mas e aí onde você está, é meio bagunçado, é a sua casa?

- Sim, é a minha sala.

Kristen começou a rir desenfreadamente.

- O que? – Perguntei confuso. – Tudo isso é por causa da bagunça?

- Não, tem um cara de cueca deitado no seu sofá comendo pipoca e tomando Heineken.

- Tom! – Eu disse sem nem mesmo olhar.

- O que?- Perguntou tranquilo.

- Sai daí, ou vai vestir um short.

- Não, se eu não puder ficar à vontade na minha própria casa, meu Deus!

- Eu estou conversando com uma garota, menor de idade, vai ficar assim mesmo? – Perguntei olhando pra ele.

- Você está aí, conversando com uma menor de idade pela internet e sou eu quem está errado por deitar de cueca no sofá da minha casa?

- Vai botar um short agora. – Eu disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Tsc, eu vou, mas é só porque eu sei que você não vai me deixar em paz.

Voltei a olhar para frente e Kristen estava sorrindo.

- Gostei dele. – Ela disse simplesmente.

- OK, me dá o seu endereço, o frete é por minha conta.

Ela gargalhou , tinha uma risada tão gostosa, soava como música a meus ouvidos, não pude fazer nada senão sorrir feito um idiota.

- Vocês moram sozinhos? – Ela perguntou. – Vocês são...

- Não. – Eu a interrompi antes que terminasse. – Eu moro com ele e com um outro amigo meu, o Sam, aqui todos gostamos de mulheres.

- Que bom porque seria um desperdício. – Ela disse baixo, mas consegui ouvir.

- Seria? – Perguntei.

- O que?

- Um desperdício?

Ela olhou para baixo e corou levemente.

- Para de tentar me deixar sem graça, você ouviu o que eu disse, então, acho que responde sua pergunta. – Ela disse e em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior, as mulheres sabem exatamente como mexer com a gente, não é possível que ela não saiba que esse simples gesto é capaz de nos levar a loucura, mas eu me controlei.

- Mas me conta. Você tem namorado? – Eu já sabia a resposta, mas precisava mudar de assunto logo antes que ela continuasse mordendo o lábio.

- Sim.

- Qual é o nome dele?

- Michael.

- Estão juntos há quanto tempo?

- Nossa, que questionário. – Ela disse e sorriu em seguida. – Três anos. Minha vez. Você tem namorada?

- Sim.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Nina.

- Estão juntos há quanto tempo?

- É complicado, nós namoramos dos meus 16 aos 18, nos separamos e voltamos no dia no meu aniversário de 20.

- E ela vai aceitar de boa você vir pros Estados Unidos gravar um filme durante três meses?

- Na verdade eu ainda não contei a ela, estava esperando a confirmação de que faria primeiro, enquanto eu não estiver com o contrato assinado não vou contar sobre o filme.

- Só não deixa pra contar quando estiver prestes a vir, porque ao menos eu no lugar dela ficaria bem chateada.

- Por quê?

- A partir do momento que uma mulher diz sim a um relacionamento sério, ela não tá dizendo apenas: "Sim, vamos fazer sexo", ela diz: " Sim, você vai ser o homem da minha vida. Sim, eu quero ter uma família com você. Sim, eu quero envelhecer ao seu lado. Sim, eu quero ser só sua e principalmente, Sim, eu quero confiar em você." Então você escondendo algo tão grande que está acontecendo com você dela é como se a confiança não fosse recíproca e tudo num relacionamento deve ser.

- Eu não sei se vou ter coragem de contar isso a ela agora.

- Por quê?

- Porque há algum tempo atrás eu prometi que não faria nenhum filme longe dela e olha pra mim agora, estou prestes a trabalhar por três meses em outro continente.

- Nem preciso dizer que você errou não é?

- Não.

- Porque meu pai sempre diz: "Nenhum homem é obrigado a prometer nada, porém quando promete passa a ter o dever de cumprir".

Eu ri internamente ao lembrar da minha promessa a Catherine semana passada.

- Eu tenho medo dela terminar comigo.

- Se ela te amar, vocês vão voltar. Eu até te aconselharia a sair do filme em nome do seu relacionamento, mas se você fizesse isso eu provavelmente rastejaria aos seus pés para que ficasse porque nós não encontramos nenhum Edward tão perfeito quanto você.

- Se a intenção era elevar o meu ego, parabéns, você conseguiu. – Eu disse sorrindo e ela sorriu também.

Continuei conversando com Kristen até de noite e então Tom parou ao lado do computador.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei meio rude.

- Tá falando comigo? – Kristen perguntou confusa.

- Não Kris, to falando com o Tom.

- O carinha de cueca?

- Sim.

- Ah, Oi carinha de cueca. – Kristen disse alto e Tom se abaixou ao meu lado e sorriu para a web cam.

- Oi menor de idade. – Disse ele. – O Rob tá tentando marcar um encontro com você ou algo assim?

- Não. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Você é a Kristen não é? Kristen Stewart.

- Sim, sou eu mesma.

- Eu te vi semana passada, no dia da audição do Rob pra Crepúsculo.

- Você estava lá?

- Sim, estava sentado num banco no corredor do prédio, vi você saindo com um cara alto, magro e cheio de tatuagens.

- É o meu irmão mais velho.

- Hei. – Disse Sam saindo do banheiro todo arrumado. – Eu já estou pronto, vocês não vão sair mais não? O Marcus acabou de ligar pra avisar que já está esperando a gente no pub e o Lee disse que está a caminho.

- Ah é. – Disse Tom olhando para mim. – Já tá na hora, foi isso que vim avisar e o Bobby não pode vir, vai sair a trabalho amanhã cedo.

- Tinha até me esquecido que a gente ia sair. – Eu disse.

- Hei gente, ainda estou aqui. – Disse Kristen. – Eu agradeceria se não me excluíssem da conversa.

- A gente marcou de sair pra comemorar a minha aprovação no filme.

- Hum, vai lá então, se divirta por mim. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Obrigado. A gente se vê amanhã?

- Sim, mas tenho umas coisas pra fazer à tarde, só pode ser à noite, dá pra você?

- Sim, que horas?

- Sete horas tá bom?

- Espera aí que eu tenho que fazer as contas aqui, não, não dá não. Quando for sete horas da noite aí, vão ser três da manhã aqui, eu vou sair com meus amigos pra beber, então eu acho meio difícil eu estar acordado nesse horário.

- Que horas então? – Ela perguntou.

- Quando eu bebo eu acordo bem tarde, então sei lá, pra mim dá pra gente se falar quando for meio dia, uma hora.

- Uma hora você entra, vou dormir mais cedo e acordar as cinco aí a gente se fala. Tá bom?

- Tá OK.

- Deu sorte que eu estou de férias e estou disponível o tempo inteiro.

- Eu sei que sou sortudo, Kristen Stewart acordando mais cedo só pra falar comigo, estou até me sentindo importante agora. – Eu disse sem ironia.

- Para de besteira. – Ela disse sem graça. – Tá marcado então, não esquece de vir, tchau pra você e tchau Tom, foi um prazer te conhecer.

- O prazer foi todo meu, tchau.

- Tchau Kris. – Eu disse e fechei a janela logo após.

- Ela parece legal. – Disse Tom.

- Pode tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva. – Eu disse antes mesmo que ele começasse.

- Eu hein, eu nem pensei nisso, você sabe que eu gosto de mulher mais velha.

- É, mas vai que você resolveu dar uma variada.

- Variada? Não, ela é até bonita, mas além de eu não me interessar por pirralhas não sou fura olho.

- Fura olho? Não entendi.

- Eu sei que você está de segundas intenções.

- Eu? Tá louco? Ela é comprometida e eu também e além do mais, você sabe que eu sou fiel, nunca traí a Nina.

- Robert Thomas Pattinson, eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão e sei que você quer pegar essa garota, talvez você ainda não tenha se dado conta disso, mas eu sei muito bem quando você tá a fim de alguém.

- Como? – Perguntei confuso.

- Eu tenho minhas táticas de descoberta e não vou te contar porque senão não serão mais somente minhas.

- Talvez eu só esteja empolgado porque conheci uma atriz que eu admiro há muito tempo.

- Não tenta subestimar meu faro, porque você não vai conseguir.

- Mereço hein. – Eu disse me levantando. – Vou tomar banho.

Me arrumei rapidamente, Tom também não demorou muito, quando estávamos todos prontos fomos para o pub que ficava em baixo de nossa casa que era o que sempre frequentávamos, Marcus e Lee já estavam lá e já haviam quatro garrafas de cerveja na mesa.

- Vocês demoraram. – Marcus reclamou.

- Desculpa, é que o Rob fez uma nova amiguinha e passou o dia inteirinho conversando com ela. – Disse Sam sorrindo.

- Quem? – Lee perguntou.

- Kristen Stewart.

- Aquela atriz que você gosta né? – Perguntou Marcus.

- Sim. – Respondi.

- Deixa a Nina saber disso. – Disse Tom sorrindo.

- Por que vocês marcaram aqui com a gente? – Perguntou Marcus.

- Você não contou a eles? – Perguntei a Sam.

- Claro que não, meus créditos estavam acabando.

- Ai meu Deus. – Eu disse. – Marcus, Lee, eu tenho uma notícia para vocês.

- Vai ser pai? – Perguntou Marcus de olhos arregalados.

- Não. – Respondi espantado.

- Virou gay? – Perguntou Lee.

- NÃO. – Eu disse ainda mais espantado. – Você é a segunda pessoa que questiona a minha masculinidade hoje. Eu tenho cara de gay?

- Eu não ia comentar nada não, mas já que você perguntou... – Disse Marcus.

- Foi uma pergunta retórica Marcus. – Eu disse antes que ele terminasse. – Vocês vão me deixar dar a notícia ou vão ficar tentando adivinhar?

- Fala Rob, qual é a novidade? – Lee perguntou.

- Sabe aquele filme que eu fui fazer o teste em Los Angeles?

- Hã?

- Eu passei!

- Sério cara? – Perguntou Marcus feliz.

- Sério!

- Que legal Rob! – Disse Lee também feliz por mim. – Meu amigo vai gravar um filme de Hollywood, olha isso!

- Eu também nem estou acreditando. – Eu disse.

- Então vamos comemorar né? – Disse Marcus. – Vou pegar mais cerveja.

- Trás cigarro pra gente. – Eu disse.

- Tá bom.

Nós passamos a noite inteira jogando conversa fora, fumando e bebendo, passar três meses longe deles não seria fácil, acho que seria uma das partes mais difíceis de ficar tanto tempo longe, mas eu ia passar o dia inteiro trabalhando então quando eu menos esperasse já teria acabado.

Não faço a mínima ideia de como subi até em casa, só sei que acordei são e salvo na parte de cima da beliche, que era onde eu dormia. Sam era o único que tinha uma cama só pra ele, mas também foi ele quem comprou sua própria cama, a beliche eu dividi com Tom porque era de segunda mão e estava saindo por uma pechincha e também ocuparia menos espaço no quarto.

- Pensei que tinha morrido. – Disse Tom para mim, ele e Sam estava jogando Mortal Combat .

- Que horas são? – Perguntei sonolento.

- Meio dia e vinte. – Disse Tom.

- Caramba, tá tarde mesmo.

- Cara, acabaram de ligar pra cá perguntando por você. – Disse Sam. – Era uma tal de Catherine, disse que ia ligar dali a uma hora.

- Catherine? – Perguntei saindo da cama imediatamente.

- Sim.

- Tem quanto tempo que ela ligou?

- Uns vinte minutos.

- Você falou pra ela que eu estava dormindo?

- Claro que não, ela não acreditaria, meio dia é hora de uma pessoa dormir? Eu disse que você foi ao mercado.

- Ah sim. O almoço tá pronto?

- Não tem almoço hoje não, era a sua vez de comprar comida, você esqueceu?

- Eu não esqueci, eu não tinha dinheiro, não sei se você lembra, mas eu fui o único que não rachou a conta do bar ontem, eu mal voltei dos Estados Unidos, não tenho nem dez libras na carteira.

- Vai melhorar cara, vai melhorar.

- Assim espero, porque não aguento mais viver duro.

- Tem hambúrguer na geladeira, ovos e pão no armário, foi isso que eu e o Tom comemos, deixamos dois pra você.

- Valeu.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei meu café-da-manhã/almoço, acompanhado de um resto de suco de maracujá que estava na geladeira. Fiquei assistindo tevê enquanto comia, depois lavei a louça que sujei e escovei os dentes, joguei um pouco com Tom e Sam, então o telefone tocou, esperei ele chamar três vezes e depois atendi.

- Alô. – Eu disse tentando esconder minha ansiedade.

- Alô. – Disse uma mulher com voz conhecida. Que fosse Catherine, que fosse Catherine. Eu torcia loucamente. – Estou falando com Robert Pattinson?

- Sim. – Respondi quase explodindo por dentro. – Quem é?

- Catherine Hardwicke, a diretora de Crepúsculo.

- Ah sim, Catherine. – Eu disse me fazendo de surpreso. – O meu amigo me disse que você ia ligar.

- Robert, estou te ligando para acertar os detalhes do seu contrato, você precisa ler e assinar, sendo que está aqui nos Estados Unidos, você vai vir aqui novamente?

- Eu até queria, mas estou sem condições financeiras de viajar agora.

- Ah sim, eu posso te mandar por correio, mas você vai ter que me mandar de volta, preciso desse contrato assinado e nas mãos da Summit em duas semanas. Vou te mandar pela via rápida, deve estar aí na sua casa em três dias, você vai ter que me enviar esse contrato de volta antes do término dessas duas semanas, tudo bem?

- Sim, eu arrumo uma grana aqui e envio.

- OK, você me passa seu endereço?

- Sim. – Eu disse meu endereço a ela. – Anotou?

- Anotei. Vou te explicar umas coisas que estão no contrato, mas é sempre bom dizer por fora pra não haver enganos. Você pega as oito no trabalho e não tem hora pra sair porque nós temos um cronograma com as cenas que vão ser gravadas por dia, mas sempre tem os erros de gravação e tal, mas normalmente lá pras oito da noite vocês vão pra suas casas. Segunda, quarta e sexta-feira a Kristen não trabalha conosco na parte da manhã porque ela está terminando o ensino médio, então no início nós vamos gravas as cenas que não tem ela, mas como a maioria tem, dentro de vinte dias nós vamos terminar as gravações dessas cenas e todos vocês também vão ser liberados nesses três dias durante a manhã enquanto ela estiver estudando. Você deve estar em Los Angeles exatamente um mês antes do início das gravações, porque é o período de pré-produção, no qual você fica na sua casa trabalhando no seu personagem. Você vai receber a metade do seu salário no primeiro dia da pré-produção e o resto no último dia das gravações, não é muita coisa porque ainda não é certo se o filme vai dar ou não lucros, mas dá pra você passar esses quatro meses tranquilamente e sem sufoco. Dia dez de janeiro você deve estar aqui em Los Angeles pra pré-produção, e dia dez de fevereiro começam as gravações, a sua passagem pra cá vai ser por sua conta, se o contrato não chegar aí em quatro dias úteis ou se você tiver alguma dúvida sobre qualquer coisa é só me ligar, já te mandei meu telefone por e-mail, bom, é só isso.

- OK, eu vou ler tudo direitinho, assino e te mando o mais rápido possível.

- Tudo bem, vou desligar agora.

- OK, tchau.

- Tchau.

- E aí? – Perguntou Tom.

- O contrato vai chegar por e-mail pra eu assinar.

Liguei o computador para falar com Kristen, eu sabia que estava cedo, mas eu queria ligar mesmo assim, estava ansioso, ela ainda não estava online, bom, ainda estava cedo então eu apenas esperaria.

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Acordei com o alarme soando em meu ouvido.

- Ai que sono. – Eu disse enquanto me espreguiçava.

Eram quatro e quarenta e cinco da manhã, eu tinha que falar com Robert, então me levantei lentamente e fui para o banheiro, lavei meu rosto e penteei meus cabelos até ficar parecendo uma pessoa normal, eu queria me arrumar mais, juro que queria, mas eu estava com tanto sono que não tinha coragem para fazer isso.

Fui até o computador e o liguei, eu coçava meus olhos e bocejava insistentemente, entrei no Skype e Robert já estava online, eu abri sua janela e ele sorriu ao me ver.

- Nossa, você está tão bonita. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Se era pra eu não perceber a ironia não funcionou tá legal? – Eu disse.

- Não foi ironia. – Ele disse sério. – Nunca vi ninguém que fica bonito quando acorda, a não ser agora.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse realmente feliz por ele pensar isso.

- Adorei sua camisola. – Eu olhei para baixo e droga, eu estava usando uma camisola muito fofinha que a minha avó me deu de presente pelo meu último aniversário, eu me sentia uma menininha idiota, se ele já achava que eu era uma pirralha agora ele tinha certeza. Calma Kristen, poderia ser pior, porque você geralmente dorme só de blusa e calcinha. – Você está tão fofinha.

- Cala a boa. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Quer que eu toque uma música animada no violão pra você acordar?

- Você sabe tocar?

- Sim.

- Toca uma lenta então, gosto de músicas lentas ao som do violão.

- Do que você gosta?

- Gosto de rock.

- Seja mais específica.

- Bom, eu gosto de Metallica, Slipknot, System of a down, Nirvanna.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu toque uma música lenta? Porque se quiser essas, vai ter que ser na guitarra e sem vocal, porque não vou gritar, sem chances.

- OK. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Vamos lá, eu gosto também de Avril Lavigne, Kings of leon, The beattles, U2, Snow Patrow, The Fray.

- OK, agora melhorou, vou tocar uma do U2 pra você.

- Ótimo.

Ele se levantou e voltou com um violão velho, meio arranhado e começou a tocar, assim que ele cantou eu percebi que qual música se tratava, era All I wan't is you. Cara, eu amava essa música, como ele adivinhou? E ele cantando era algo incrível, tinha uma linda voz que deixaria qualquer uma com um coração partido. Juro que se ele fizesse uma serenata embaixo de minha sacada e me pedisse qualquer coisa em seguida, eu o faria.

Eu aplaudi assim que ele terminou de tocar e ele sorriu sem graça.

- Cara, isso foi tipo, incrível, sério, você merece os aplausos.

- Obrigado Kristen Stewart. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Meu Deus. Devia ser proibido alguém sorrir daquela forma, por que diabos ele tinha que ser tão atraente? Além de alto, lindo, educado, simpático, inglês, ainda sabia cantar e tocar bem.

O tempo foi passando e quando dei por mim minha mãe já estava me gritando para o almoço.

- Rob. – Eu disse interrompendo sua explicação sobre o quanto star wars era incrível.

- Oi?

- Eu tenho que descer, está na hora do meu almoço.

- Meu Deus. São oito horas da noite, eu tenho que jantar!

Eu gargalhei pela cara que ele fez

- Sim Rob, você tem que jantar. Você vai continuar aí? Porque daqui a pouco eu volto.

- Vou ficar aqui sim.

- OK, vou lá então, vou tomar um banho também porque ainda não me lavei hoje.

- Tá bom. Eu me levantei e me espreguicei em frente ao computador mesmo.

- Hum. – Ele disse com uma voz maliciosa. – Que umbiguinho bonito.

- Cara. Você me dá medo às vezes. – Eu disse sorrindo e ele sorriu também. – Vou deixar a câmera ligada porque estou com preguiça de desligar, não fique espiando meu quarto na esperança de eu passar nua aqui após o banho hein seu pedófilo.

- OK, vou fazer algo mais interessante, como jantar e jogar street fighter.

- OK, tenho que concordar contigo. – Eu disse sem ironia. – Street fighter é mais interessante do que qualquer mulher nua, que eu então...Pff.

- Para de se diminuir menina. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Mas cá entre nós, você vai passar pelada na frente da web mesmo?

- Claro que não Robert Pattinson. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Até vou deixar ela ligada, mas eu não sou louca de ficar desfilando nua com você aí do outro lado, não é?

Ele riu e eu me levantei, fui até meu closet e peguei uma roupa qualquer, tomei um banho rápido e a vesti, depois desci e almocei.

- Por que você não saiu daquele quarto nem pra tomar café-da-manhã hoje hein dona Kristen? – Perguntou minha mãe sentada no sofá. – Já estava de chamego com o Michael pela internet de novo?

- Não, estava com um homem diferente, fazendo loucuras virtuais, se é que a senhora me entende. – Eu disse sorrindo e minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim mãe, qual é o problema? – Eu disse com a maior naturalidade possível.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- É brincadeira mãe. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Eu realmente estava conversando com outro cara, mas estava longe dessas loucuras virtuais.

- Que cara?

- Robert Pattinson.

- Que cara?

- Poxa mãe, você não presta atenção em nada do que eu digo hein.

- Desculpa, eu não me lembro desse cara.

- É o que vai interpretar o Edward em Crepúsculo.

- Ah, já sei, aquele que você fala toda hora, que ele é Irlandês.

- Inglês mãe.

- Ah, pra mim é tudo a mesma coisa.

Eu apenas fiquei quieta e continuei assistindo minha tevê.

- Bom dia família! – Disse Taylor entrando em nossa casa, como sempre fazia.

- Bom dia. – Respondemos juntas.

- Kris, você não vai acreditar.

- No que?

- Eu vou fazer aquele filme com você.

- Qual filme? – Perguntei.

- Crepúsculo.

- Jura? – Perguntei empolgada. – Qual é o seu papel?

- Jacob Black.

- Que legal Tay! – Eu disse feliz. – É um dos personagens principais, que bom. A Nikki também tá no elenco.

- Sério? – Perguntou empolgado.

- Sério.

- Ai meu coração. – Disse com a mão no peito.

- Taylor supera, a Nikki gosta de caras mais velhos, você é quatro anos mais novo que ela.

- Você vai ver só como eu ainda vou conseguir.

- Tá bom Taylor. – Eu acredito em você.

- Mas eu não vim aqui só pra isso.

- Veio pra mais o que então?

- Vim chamar você, o Cameron, o Taylor e o Dana pra dar um rolé de skate.

- Ah Tay, nem vai dar, to conversando com um amigo pelo Skype. – Ah não Kris, amanhã vou viajar com a minha família e só vou voltar daqui a duas semanas, você vai negar isso ao seu melhor amigo? – Disse com cara de pidão. – Você pode conversar com esse cara numa outra hora, por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Ah, tá bom. – Eu disse me dando por vencida. – Mas deixo bem claro que é só porque você é um idiota que não vai parar de encher o meu saco.

- Eu também te amo Kris.

- Essa é a minha cria. – Disse minha mãe.

Quando terminei de almoçar levei meu prato até a cozinha, escovei os dentes e fui até meu quarto me despedir de Rob.

- Oi Kris. – Ele disse quando abri a janela de nossa conversa novamente.

- Oi Rob, eu sei que disse que ficaria, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse de boa.

- Desculpa não ter avisado antes, é que um amigo meu acabou de chegar dizendo que vai viajar amanhã e que quer andar de skate comigo e com os meus irmãos, enfim, eu tenho que ir.

- Não precisa se explicar, eu já disse que tá tudo bem Kris.

- OK então, estou indo.

- Quando a gente se fala de novo?

- Pode ser amanhã no mesmo horário.

- Não é melhor umas duas horas depois não? Porque acordar as cinco me deixa moída, é sério.

- Tudo bem, pode ser.

- OK, tchau e manda um abraço pro Tom.

- Pode deixar.

Eu saí do Skype e desliguei o computador, depois saí com meus irmãos e com Taylor, seria ironia minha dizer que eu não estava levando essa minha nova amizade com Robert a sério demais, porque assim que cheguei passei a tarde assistindo os dois filmes que tinha baixado com ele, Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo e Harry Potter e a ordem da fênix (Apesar de que na "ordem da fênix" ele só apareceu num pedaço bem pequeno). Eu já avia assistido a todos os filmes de Harry Potter, mas quis assistir novamente para prestar melhor atenção nele.

**P.O.V. ROB**

Naquela noite eu fiquei chateado sim, não com ela, nem com o cara que a chamou para dar uma volta de skate, mas com as circunstâncias que me impediram de continuar nosso papo que estava muito interessante, como fiquei chateado por não podermos nos falar durante muitas outras noites e dias nos quais ele teve que sair, assim como eu devo ter deixado ela chateada pelas vezes que eu não pude ficar durante todo o período dos três meses de nossa comunicação via Skype, como no natal quando fugíamos de nossas respectivas ceias para conversar um pouco, ou no ano novo quando eu fugi dos meus amigos e de Nina e ela do namorado e da família dele, parecíamos dois viciados com os computadores ligados o tempo inteiro. Perdi as contas de quantas músicas já toquei e cantei, enquanto ele tentou tocar apenas uma que aprendeu em Into the wild, mas mesmo assim conseguiu errar uma nota. Eu nem precisava dizer o quanto ela era incrível e o quanto ficava linda quando estava pensativa apesar de ela não ficar assim por muito tempo, Kristen era explosiva e espontânea demais para ficar muito tempo pensando em algo, ela era uma faladeira compulsiva.

Amanhã eu embarcaria para Los Angeles e ainda não tinha falado com Nina sobre o filme, eu sei que o ideal era eu contar assim que o papel estivesse confirmado, mas eu fiquei com medo de perde-la, com medo de sua reação, bom, agora não tinha mais como fugir, porque ela perceberia se eu fosse passar quatro meses (Incluindo o mês de adaptação) em outro continente, ao menos eu acho que ia. Enfim, agora ela estava ali, frente a frente comigo esperando que eu dissesse algo.

- Fala logo Rob. – Ela disse me apressando. – Por que você me chamou aqui?

- Nina. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ela entrou em meu apartamento e viu minhas malas no canto da sala.

- Por que suas malas estão aqui? Você vai se mudar?

- Na verdade sim.

- Pra onde?

- É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você.

- Fala logo Rob, tá começando a me deixar preocupada.

- É que há um mês atrás – Você já começou mal Robert, com mentiras. – eu fiz um teste para um filme que eu pretendia fazer e eu passei, o nome do filme é crepúsculo e vai ser gravado um pouquinho longe.

- Onde Robert? – Ela perguntou com os olhos tristes.

- Estados Unidos.

- Eu não sei se você lembra, mas há menos de um ano atrás você me prometeu que não faria mais filmes longe de casa. – Ela estava tentando controlar sua raiva. – E agora, você vem me dizer que vai gravar um filme quase do outro lado do planeta.

- Na verdade não é bem "quase do outro lado do planeta" tá mais pra na metade do outro lado do planeta.

- Cala a Boca! – Ela disse gritando feito uma histérica. – Por que você aceitou fazer esse filme Robert?

- A gente pode conversar como dois adultos ou não? Porque se não é só você me avisar que eu me retiro. – Eu disse calmamente.

- Por que você aceitou fazer esse filme? – Ela perguntou num tom de voz calmo.

- Porque eu preciso de dinheiro e porque sabe aquela atriz que eu gosto? A Kris...

- Kristen Stewart, sei.

- Então, ela vai fazer meu par romântico nesse filme.

- Ah que lindo, o meu homem vai cruzar oceanos, passar meses longe de mim, pra fazer um par romântico com outra mulher, que coisa mais maravilhosa. – Ela disse irônica.

- Nina, quando você vai entender que esse é o meu trabalho?

- E quando a gente tiver filhos Robert? Como vai ser? O que eu vou dizer pra eles quando eles verem o pai se agarrando com outra mulher num filme?

- Pra isso existe classificação etária.

- Deixa eu terminar. E quando você for gravar um filme longe? Como eu vou explicar o fato do pai deles estar sumido por meses?

- Se você continuar pensando dessa forma, a gente nunca vai ficar junto.

- Então a gente nunca vai ficar junto.

Eu olhei para baixo triste, me recompus e olhei para ela novamente.

- É assim que você quer?

- É claro que não, por que você não me contou antes?

- Eu tive medo de te perder.

Ela pareceu se desarmar com apenas isso que eu disse, então me puxou para um beijo.

- Eu acho que a melhor opção pra nós agora é a gente se dar um tempo. – Ela disse após o beijo. – Você está livre, vai ficar esses quatro meses solteiro e eu também, quando você voltar, a gente se encontra e decide se vamos continuar juntos ou não.

- Por que você quer se separar?

- Rob, você é bonito, jovem e vai pros Estados Unidos atuar com mulheres lindas, por mais que eu acredite no que você sente por mim eu sei que você é homem e você vai ficar tanto tempo na abstinência com aqueles mulheres te dando mole, eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ceder, se for aquela Kristen que você sempre admirou então, eu tenho certeza que você ficaria com ela, eu não quero levar chifre e nem mentiras no nosso relacionamento, então é melhor assim.

- Tudo bem, o meu voo sai amanhã meio dia. Eu pensei em ficar com você hoje, o que você acha?

- Eu definitivamente aceito.

- Ótimo. – Eu disse sorrindo. – São seis horas da noite, nós podemos aproveitar bastante ainda.

- Sim nós podemos.

- Mas olha, amanhã eu vou ter que acordar cedo pra ir na casa dos meus pais me despedir.

- Tudo bem.

Nós fomos para a casa da Nina, a primeira coisa que fizemos foi tirar nossas roupas o mais rápido possível, o que veio a seguir foi apenas uma consequência disso, nós estávamos deitados lado a lado conversando quando meu celular tocou.

- É a minha mãe. – Eu disse ao ver o identificador de chamadas.

- Oi meu amor. – Eu disse ao atender. Não, não foi um engano, eu chamava minha mãe dessa forma.

- Filho, vem aqui me ver, nós fizemos um jantar de despedida pra você.

- Sério? – Perguntei feliz.

- Sim. Você já falou com a Nina pra que a gente possa chama-la?

- Já falei com ela, mas não precisa ligar não, ela está aqui do meu lado.

- OK, peça para ela vir então, estamos te esperando hein.

- Tá bom minha linda, tchau.

- Tchau amorzinho. – Ela disse e eu encerrei a chamada.

- O que foi? – Nina perguntou.

- Minha mãe vai dar um jantar de despedida pra mim hoje e ligou pra chamar a gente.

- A gente vírgula, você, porque pra mim ela não ligou.

- Ela ia te ligar, mas eu disse que você estava comigo.

- Para de ficar tentando amenizar as coisas, sua mãe não gosta de mim, nunca gostou.

- Eu já cansei de te dizer que a minha mãe não tem nada contra você, ela só não gostava do filho dela de dezesseis anos namorar uma mulher mais velha, agora eu tenho vinte e um, ela já nem fala mais nada.

- Rob, eu sinto que ela não gosta de mim, eu não me sinto a vontade perto dela, respeita poxa.

- Tudo bem, você não vai, então tchau Nina, até daqui há quatro meses.

- Você não vai voltar depois do jantar não?

- Não, vou ficar com os meus amigos.

- Você quem sabe então, tchau.

- Tchau.

Eu disse me levantando da cama, Nina também se levantou e me deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – Ela disse.

- Eu também.

- Eu vou no aeroporto ficar com você amanhã tá bom?

- Mas e o seu trabalho?

- Eu dou uma desculpa qualquer.

- Tá legal, até amanhã então.

- Até amanhã.

Eu me vesti e fui para a casa de minha mãe, quando cheguei me surpreendi ao ver tantas pessoas, meus amigos, alguns tios e primos meus, minhas irmãs com seus maridos e Maria! Minha afilhada. Jantei com eles e foi muito legal, assim como eu esperava que fosse, depois do jantar, quando todos já tinham ido embora, me despedi de meus pais e fui para a casa de Bobby que já tinha comprado cervejas para nossa despedida, estávamos apenas Bobby, Tom, Marcus, Sam, Lee e eu, no fim das contas foi até melhor que Nina não viesse, ela seria a única mulher ali entre nós, bebemos a noite inteira, depois fui para casa com Sam e Tom, nós rachamos o táxi. Acordei com o despertador em meus ouvidos, eram nove horas e eu tinha que começar a me arrumar, me levantei, tomei um café-da-manhã reforçado, tomei banho e acordei Tom e Sam que ainda estavam dormindo.

- Se vocês pretendem me deixar no aeroporto é melhor levantar, porque eu tenho que estar lá mais cedo e já são dez horas.

Eles se levantaram e começaram a se arrumar, quando eram onze horas já estávamos no aeroporto, Nina e meus pais chegaram alguns minutos depois, quando já estava na hora do embarque eu me despedi de todos eles e fui para o avião, rumo à minha vida nova.


	3. O encontro

**P.O.V. ROB**

Eu não sabia quem era meu agente, o contratei às escuras porque estava com muita pressa para encontra-lo, já que eu tinha que ter um para assinar o contrato de Crepúsculo, eu sabia apenas que seu nome era Nick e que ele estava me esperando no portão de embarque do LAX com uma placa que dizia o meu nome. Meus olhos procuravam ansiosos até que o encontrei, um cara alto para a maioria das pessoas, mas um pouco mais baixo que eu, com cabelos castanhos e um físico normal, ele segurava a placa com meu nome e olhava para todos os lados ansioso. Fui até ele.

- Oi. – Eu disse. – Eu sou o Robert Pattinson.

- Graças a Deus você chegou, já estava impaciente. – Ele disse aliviado e em seguida estendeu a mão para mim. – Muito prazer, sou Nick, seu novo agente.

- O prazer é todo meu Nick. – Eu disse apertando sua mão. – Você sabe pra onde eu vou agora? Porque não faço a mínima ideia.

- Você já tem algum lugar pra morar?

- Ainda não, eu podia ter visto pela internet, mas quero conhecer os lugares primeiro, o problema vai ser fazer isso em um dia, porque não tenho lugar pra dormir e só vou receber o meu salário amanhã.

- Você pode dormir lá em casa enquanto não acha nenhum lugar melhor.

- Se eu não estivesse tão desesperado até recusaria, muito obrigado mesmo.

- É um prazer ajuda-lo, vamos?

- Vamos.

Nós fomos até sua casa e eu deixei minhas malas em um canto qualquer de sua sala, eu não queria incomodá-lo.

- Rob, você pode ficar a vontade tá bom? Eu moro sozinho, a casa é sua.

- OK, obrigado. Eu posso fazer uma ligação? – Perguntei ao me lembrar do número que Kristen tinha me dado para ligar quando chegasse aqui.

- Pode é claro, mas não demore muito porque ligações internacionais são o olho da cara.

- É nacional.

- Ah, então tá bom. – Ele disse me entregando seu celular.

Peguei o número que estava anotado em um pedaço de papel e fui para a varanda ligar para ela, chamou três vezes e então reconheci sua voz do outro lado.

- Alô? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Kristen? – Perguntei testando contato.

- Sou eu, quem é?

- É o Rob.

- Rob! – Ela parecia bem feliz ao saber que era eu, não nego que gostei disso. – Você já chegou?

- Sim, estou em Los Angeles, na casa do meu agente.

- O que você está fazendo na casa do seu agente? – Perguntou confusa.

- Vou dormir aqui hoje, porque eu não tinha um lugar pra ficar, na verdade nem sei como vai ser essa noite, eu o conheci hoje.

- Quer vir pra minha casa? Tem lugar pra você no quarto de hóspedes.

- Quem está aí?

- Meu pai, minha mãe e meus irmãos.

- Não sei se seria uma boa ideia, eles não me conhecem, eu não me sentiria à vontade e além do mais, eu já disse pro meu agente que dormiria aqui, trouxe até as minhas coisas pra cá, então acho que nem dá.

Claro que se ela dissesse que os pais dela não estavam em casa eu não pensaria duas vezes em ir para lá, a final é um pecado deixar uma menina dormir sozinha. OK, eu estava com segundas intenções, mas qual é? Era Kristen Stewart uma das minhas atrizes favoritas, óbvio que eu ficaria com ela se ela quisesse, ainda mais agora que estou solteiro.

- Estive pensando se a gente não podia se ver hoje, são sete horas, eu ainda não jantei e você provavelmente também não já que acabou de chegar de viagem, mas você deve estar cansado, então o que você acha de irmos amanhã?

- Não, eu posso ir hoje. – Respondi imediatamente. – Não estou cansado.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, onde eu te encontro?

Ela me deu o endereço de um restaurante, mas foi a caminho de lá que eu me liguei que só tinha trinta dólares na carteira, que maravilha! Em que planeta eu ia jantar em um restaurante com trinta dólares?! E eu era um cavalheiro, tinha que pagar para ela também. Será que se eu me jogasse na frente de um carro agora ela ficaria chateada por levar um bolo? Droga Robert, no que você foi se meter? Agora eu não podia voltar atrás, tinha que ir até lá e encará-la, eu já estava até treinando a forma na qual diria a ela que estava sem dinheiro, quando cheguei ao restaurante ela ainda não estava lá, bom, ela estava atrasada um minuto, eu podia dizer que fui embora porque cansei de esperar, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em levantar ela entrou, estava tão bonita, com uma calça jeans muito justa e apertada, uma camisa sem manga amarrada na cintura e um tênis all star, ela estava bem simples, mas linda, vinha andando em minha direção meio sem graça de me encarar e então começou uma música ao fundo, hei, eu conhecia essa música, era Don't dream it's over, a música que tocou quando nos beijamos na audição, ela olhou para mim e começou a rir tendo a mesma lembrança.

- E aí? – Ela perguntou em pé ao meu lado. – Não vai nem se levantar pra me dar um abraço?

- Claro.

Fiz o que ela pediu, ela estava tão cheirosa que eu tinha vontade de comê-la, no bom sentido é claro, se bem que no mau não seria má ideia. Para Robert, seu pervertido. Ela me apertou forte no abraço e isso me causou arrepios.

- É bom sentir você, queria te dar esse abraço há tanto tempo. – Ela disse depois que sentamos. – Ter um amigo virtual é incrível, mas a vontade de tocar nessa pessoa é algo inexplicável.

- Eu sei, também queria te abraçar, só não te apertei por medo de você chamar a polícia.

- Eu não ia chamar a polícia. – Ela disse rindo.

- Ok, depois eu te aperto então, brincadeira.

Ela riu.

- Vamos comer logo? Estou faminta.

- Vamos dar uma olhada no cardápio.

- OK.

Peguei o cardápio e meu Deus, o prato mais barato ali custava cinquenta dólares, eu tinha que traçar um plano de fuga.

- As coisas aqui são meio caras né? – Perguntei espantado.

- Não acho tão caro, na verdade é até baratinho.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Ai meu Deus. Deve ser o_ Jetlag_ , você não devia ter saído. Quer que eu vá na farmácia, conheço um remédio ótimo pra isso.

- Não, não precisa, eu... é, já estou melhor.

- Rob, você tá mentindo?

- Não, por que eu mentiria?

- Não sei, você pode ser sincero comigo, não precisa ter vergonha de contar nada.

- Tá bom, eu não posso pagar nada nesse restaurante, eu recebo amanhã e só tenho trinta dólares na carteira. – Eu disse olhando para baixo.

Ela começou a rir insanamente, provavelmente da minha cara e eu devia estar vermelho agora.

- Por que não me disse seu idiota? Eu pago pra você, isso não é problema. – Ela disse naturalmente.

- É problema pra mim, eu não posso deixar você pagar a minha refeição, não é dos meus princípios.

- Cara, eu estou morrendo de fome, qual é a sua sugestão então?

- Sei lá, vamos procurar algum lugar que dê pra comprar algo com menos de trinta dólares para comer.

- OK, vamos então. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Vamos para o Brooklyn?

- Vamos. – Eu disse me sentindo o rei dos Estados Unidos, droga, era presidente lá, que seja, o presidente dos Estados Unidos.

- Claro que não idiota, o Brooklyn é longe pra cacete. – Ela disse gargalhando. – Ingleses!

- Estou frustrado.

- Vamos caçar algum pé sujo por aí.

Ela pegou minha mão, nós levantamos e fomos correndo – literalmente – até seu minicooper, até ela, a menor de idade tinha um carro, enfim, nós entramos e rodamos lentamente pelas ruas de Los Angeles procurando algum lugar para comermos. Até que encontramos um pequeno bar, pequeno mesmo, perto da praia que havia algumas pessoas bêbadas cantando no karaokê que ficava em um palco que ocupava boa parte do espaço.

- Acho que aí dá pra comprar algo. – Eu disse.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa comermos aí, essas pessoas são estranhas. – Ela disse com um pouco de medo em sua voz.

- Relaxa, nada vai te acontecer, eu estou aqui. – Eu disse tentando convencer a mim mesmo de que poderia protegê-la.

Ela olhou para mim sorrindo como quem tivesse gostado do que ouviu.

- Vamos comprar algo então, se o clima ficar pesado a gente come no carro.

- Tá bom.

Kristen estacionou o carro em uma rua próxima ao pequeno bar e nós fomos até lá, ela se sentou em uma mesa num canto isolado das outras pessoas enquanto eu perguntava o que tinha para comer e beber, quando me virei vi um bêbado sentado na cadeira conversando com Kristen que não parecia estar para muitos amigos, quando me aproximei pude ouvir a conversa.

- Não, eu não venho sempre aqui. – Ela disse irritada.

- Você quer que eu te pague uma cerveja? – Perguntou tentando – Sem nenhum sucesso. – lançar um olhar sedutor.

- Não, não quero, obrigada.

- Mas eu estou te oferecendo! É falta de educação recusar.

- Eu já disse que não quero cerveja, agora para de encher a porcaria do meu saco!

- Mas que menina mais rebelde. Vou te pagar uma cerveja pra você relaxar.

Cansado de ouvir aquele papinho e antes que Kristen perdesse a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava, fui até lá.

- Olá. – Eu disse. – Oi amor, tá tudo bem? – Perguntei para Kristen na intenção de que ele percebesse que a moça que ele estava tentando embebedar estava acompanhada.

- Oi meu amigo. – Disse o bêbado se levantando de minha cadeira. – Não sabia que a menina estava acompanhada, perdão.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse simpático.

- Pague uma cerveja para ela, está meio estressada.

- Pode deixar. – Eu disse sorrindo e ele se afastou.

- Você está aqui há um dia e olha onde estamos. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Ao menos estou te trazendo para lugares novos.

- Com certeza. Agora me diz, o que tem no cardápio? Estou faminta.

- Batata frita, hambúrguer, frango frito, peixe, Meatloaf*, BBQ * para duas pessoas.

- Vamos dividir um BBQ?

- OK.

- Mas é o seguinte, nós vamos rachar essa conta.

- Não, eu pago.

- Para de besteira, você está no século 21, não precisa mais dessas coisas.

- Kristen, por favor, nunca deixei uma mulher pagar quando saio com ela para jantar.

- Pra tudo há uma primeira vez, eu quero pagar metade dessa conta, se você não permitir eu vou embora agora mesmo.

- Você não faria isso?

- Tá duvidando de mim?

- Não, ai Kris, tá bom, vamos rachar a conta.

- Agora sim, pede uma coca para mim também.

- Tá legal.

Fui até o balcão e pedi o BBQ e duas cocas , depois me juntei a Kristen para esperar o pedido sair, nós ficamos assistindo as pessoas cantarem, algumas até cantavam bem.

- Você devia ir lá. – Ela disse de repente.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- É uma ótima ideia! Vai Rob, por favor.

- Não Kris.

- Quem vai ser o próximo? Quem vai? – Perguntou a mulher que ficava perto da máquina.

- Ele. – Disse Kristen apontando para mim e todos olharam, que maravilha, não tinha como eu dizer não.

- OK, sou eu. – Eu disse aceitando.

Fui até lá timidamente, peguei o microfone, selecionei a música Everytime you go away do Paul Young e comecei a cantá-la, Kristen sorria para mim e cantava junto, quando terminei de cantar ela se levantou e começou a bater palmas.

- Uhul! – Ela gritou enquanto aplaudia puxando todo o bar que se juntou a ela.

Voltei para meu lugar ao seu lado e ela estava sorrindo.

- Foi incrível! – Ela disse.

- Não me meta mais em coisas desse tipo. – Eu disse a advertindo em um tom brincalhão.

- Você sabe que está perdido por estar andando com alguém como eu, não sabe?

- Acho que sei.

- Duas cocas e um BBQ no capricho. – Disse moça do balcão, fui até lá e levei a bandeja para nossa mesa.

- Tá com uma cara ótima. – Disse Kristen empolgada.

Nós comemos rapidamente, pagamos a conta e fomos para seu carro, Kristen me levou até a casa de meu agente em pouco tempo, quando chegamos ela apenas se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha sem que eu esperasse, eu sorri sem graça.

- Obrigado por isso. – Eu disse timidamente.

- O prazer foi todo meu. – Ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Devíamos sair pra jantar mais vezes, eu adorei.

- Nós podemos fazer isso, tempo é o que não falta.

- Verdade.

- Agora eu acho que tenho que ir, boa noite.

- Boa noite, me liga amanhã pra gente marcar alguma coisa.

- Vou ligar.

- Estarei esperando.

Dei outro beijo exageradamente demorado em sua bochecha e saí do carro, subi até o apartamento de meu agente, tomei um banho e me deitei para dormir, então me peguei pensando em seu jeitinho completamente maluco de ser, seu sorriso contagiante, seus cabelos castanhos, sua exagerada maturidade, em seus grandes olhos verdes, nela, seria uma grande noite com meus pensamentos

*BBQ ou Barbecue - Churrasco dos americanos.

*Meatloaf - Bolo de carne americano.


	4. À Procura de um novo lar

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Eram seis horas da manhã e eu já estava acordada, estava ansiosa para que ele me ligasse, eu sei que ele disse apenas que me ligaria hoje, o que incluiria o resto do dia inteiro, então não me restava nada senão esperar. Fiquei assistido tevê e alguém bateu à minha porta

- Kristen? – Perguntou meu pai.

- Oi?

- Já está acordada.

- Sim, estou sem sono.

- Onde você foi ontem à noite?

- Jantar com um amigo meu.

- Ah sim, tudo bem, quer vir tomar café da manhã comigo?

- Sim.

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha com meu pai, nós tomamos nosso café da manhã rapidamente e eu fui para a sala, fiquei fazendo hora até meus irmãos acordarem. Nove horas já estavam todos de pé e nós ficamos entocados no quarto de Cameron jogando war craft, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa de interessante no jogo meu celular tocou, era o mesmo número no qual Robert me ligou noite passada, atendi prontamente.

- Alô.

- Kris? Sou eu, Rob.

- Oi Rob, e aí? Como foi a noite?

- Eu sonhei com você.

- Me engana que eu gosto. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- É sério, mas enfim, eu liguei pra perguntar se você tem algo pra fazer hoje.

- Não, só vou pegar o meu salário, já pegou o seu?

- Não, eu acabei de acordar na verdade. Eu vou procurar um apartamento pra morar hoje, preciso de alguém que conheça Los Angeles, as únicas pessoas que eu tenho contato aqui são você e o Nick, ele vai trabalhar, então pensei em te chamar, a gente pode sair por aí, procurando apartamentos e se você se comportar bem, eu te pago um sorvete.

- Eu vou sim, algo me diz que vai ser divertido.

- Prometo que farei de tudo para que seja.

- OK, vou me arrumar então, vou te buscar na casa do seu agente, tá legal?

- Tudo bem, estou te esperando.

- Gente, vou sair. – Eu disse aos meus irmãos.

- Já? – Perguntou Taylor. – Mas a gente mal começou a jogar.

- Eu sei, mas tenho que ajudar um amigo a encontrar um bom apartamento.

- Vai lá então maninha. – Disse Dana.

- OK, tchau.

- Tchau. – Responderam todos juntos.

Fui até meu quarto, tomei um banho e escolhi uma roupa para colocar.

Eu estava ansiosa, fui de encontro a Robert que estava me esperando na porta de casa, parei o carro ao seu lado, destravei a porta do carona e ele entrou.

- Você tá uma gatinha. – Ele disse tentando fazer uma voz sedutora enquanto olhava para a boa parte da minha barriga que estava descoberta.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Eu disse o olhando torto e ele sorriu.

Ele pôs a mão em meu óculos e o tirou.

- Não priva o mundo do que você tem de mais lindo. – Ele disse enquanto o colocava no painel do carro.

Eu sorri sem graça, ele tinha que parar de ser tão galanteador quando eu menos espero, isso não faz bem pra minha sanidade.

- Você gosta dos meus olhos?

- São os mais lindos que já vi. – Ele disse olhando bem no fundo deles.

Nós ficamos parados, apenas nos olhando por um bom tempo, eu estava prestando atenção nos dele, eram um belo par de olhos azuis acinzentados, definitivamente. As coisas já estavam ficando intensas demais, então achei melhor mudar de assunto.

- E a sua namorada? – Perguntei.

- Nós terminamos.

- Ela terminou com você porque você ia vir trabalhar aqui?

- Sim, ela ficou insegura, acha que eu vou ficar com outras mulheres.

- E você vai? – Perguntei interessada na resposta, até mais do que devia.

- Quem sabe? A vida sempre nos surpreende, não é?

- É verdade. – Eu disse e sorri logo depois. – Mas você está triste ou algo assim pelo término?

- Não, eu fiquei mal no início, mas até que aceitei muito bem. Talvez seja porque talvez a gente reate quando eu voltar para Londres, ela disse que quando voltasse a gente via como ficava, toda vez que a Nina diz "Vamos ver como fica" a gente volta, isso é fato. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas você quer voltar?

- Sim, eu não amo a Nina, ou não teria deixado que ela se fosse quando eu tinha 18 anos e nem agora, porque nos dois casos eu poderia ter feito algo para que ela ficasse, mas não fiz já que exigiria certo esforço da minha parte, no entanto eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gosto dela, porque eu gosto, sou apaixonado pela Nina, mas é só isso.

- Hum. – Eu disse inexpressiva.

- Vamos?

- Vamos é claro, mas eu acho que seria melhor se fossemos a pé, porque estamos quase no centro de Los Angeles, existem muitas casas pra alugar por aqui, basta procurar e o carro vai nos impedir de ver muitas delas.

- Verdade, eu marquei no jornal de hoje algumas que eu vi e imprimi da internet algumas outras.

- Perfeito, vamos lá.

**P.O.V ROB**

Nós saímos do carro, Kristen o trancou depois começamos a andar pelas ruas à procura do apartamento, Kristen cantarolava toxic da Britney Spears como se fosse sua música lema, tinha que confessar que ela tinha uma bela voz, nós encontramos uma das casas, fomos olhar o ambiente, mas era muito grande para mim, eu queria algo bem menor, Kristen já estava começando a ficar impaciente comigo e com razão é claro, já que eu simplesmente não conseguia me decidir, ela gostava de algumas, mas eu simplesmente detestava a maioria dos que ela aprovava, fomos até o banco, eu saquei uma grana e nós paramos para almoçar quando era meio dia já que nós ainda não tínhamos chegado a nenhuma conclusão, nada parecia comigo, por que diabos Los Angeles tinha tantos apartamentos grandes e sofisticados? Eu só queria um lugar para dormir com cozinha e banheiro, apenas o essencial para a minha sobrevivência.

- Cara, você é muito complicado! – Disse Kristen reclamando. – Parece aquelas pessoas que querem morar em nada menos que um palacete, só que ao contrário, se quiser arranjo uma ponte pra você viver, tinham muitos apartamentos simples que você deixou de lado.

- Eu sei Kris, mas não quero ficar em um lugar no qual eu não me sinta à vontade, quero um apartamento que lembre o que eu morava em Londres.

- Rob, aqui não é Londres, a arquitetura é completamente diferente, espero que saiba que as chances de encontrar um apartamento parecido com o que você morava lá são praticamente nulas considerando que estamos no centro de Los Angeles, quer lugar mais americanizado que esse?

- Vamos procurar mais um pouco, só mais um pouco.

- OK, mas você vai ter que pagar meu sorvete.

- Não sei... – Eu disse para provoca-la.

- Mas você me prometeu! Só vim pra comer sorvete! – Ela disse irritada e depois sorriu. – OK, vim pra te fazer companhia também, mas é melhor você me pagar um sorvete, é só um aviso.

Nós vimos mais três apartamentos e nada. Kristen já estava enlouquecendo, mas eu nem ligava, enquanto não encontrasse exatamente o que estava procurando não ia parar. Foi então que Kristen se lembrou de um lugar.

- Tem um prédio que está alugando apartamentos na rua ao lado da minha. – Ela disse.

- O que estamos esperando? Vamos ir ver.

Nós fomos até lá e chegamos em pouco tempo, eu nem acreditei no que vi assim que chegamos, era perfeito! Exatamente o que eu estava procurando, pequeno, aconchegante e ainda era na cobertura, com uma escada dentro do apê que me levava até lá, era perfeito! Minhas coisas haviam chego hoje, então eu poderia arrumar tudo no mesmo dia e ir morar em minha nova casa, eu estava feliz, muito feliz.

- Gostou? – Perguntou o proprietário do apartamento.

- Eu achei esse lugar a sua cara Rob. – Disse Kristen.

- Eu também amei, eu vou ficar aqui.

- Maravilha! – Disse Kristen comemorando.

- Vamos pegar o nosso salário no banco Kris? – Perguntei.

- Vamos.

- Vou pegar o meu salário, depois volto para resolvermos quanto ao aluguel. – Eu disse ao homem.

- Sim, é claro. Estarei ali em baixo, onde vocês me encontraram.

- OK.

Nós descemos e fomos até o primeiro banco, eu saquei uma pequena parte do dinheiro que era muito por sinal, resolvemos as coisas muito mais rápido do que eu imaginava, quando eram duas horas eu já havia alugado o apartamento, eu poderia simplesmente dizer para Kristen que ela estava liberada já que consegui encontrar um lar, mas eu não queria passar o resto do dia sozinho, na verdade queria passar o resto do dia com ela, então eu dei a ideia de irmos até o terminal de cargas marítimas internacionais para pegar todos o móveis e outras coisas para casa e depois se ainda estivéssemos com ânimo arrumar tudo, ela topou na hora, parecia bem empolgada. Nós pegamos seu carro e fomos até lá assinei toda a papelada e o frete levou toda a minha mudança para o apartamento. O melhor de tudo? A Summit pagou o frete internacional e o que traria minhas coisas para o meu novo lar! Só precisei me preocupar em assinar a papelada de liberação e arrumar minhas coisas no novo apê. Passamos também numa loja e comprei um telefone celular e um fixo para mim, eu definitivamente não instalaria o fixo hoje.

Kristen resolveu me ajudar a arrumar tudo já que ainda era cedo, mas antes de começarmos fui até a padaria mais próxima com a desculpa de que ia checar se tinham esquecido algum pacote lá em baixo e comprei um pote de sorvete de dois litros, eu sabia que ela queria, então eu levei de napolitano, porque certamente ela gostava de um daqueles três sabores, quando cheguei ela estava desempacotando uns quadros que minha mãe me deu.

- Pausa para o sorvete! – Eu disse.

- Eba! – Ela disse contente. – Onde estão empacotadas as tigelas e os talheres?

- Em uma caixa pequena, que está escrito frágil.

Começamos a procurar a caixa e Kristen a encontrou em pouco tempo.

- Vamos comer. – Ela disse contente.

Nós comemos boa parte do sorvete em pouco tempo, ela adorava napolitano, que bom que acertei. Depois que ficamos satisfeitos, colocamos no congelador que já estava ligado e devidamente posicionado, era uma das únicas coisas que já estavam arrumadas. Kristen e eu continuamos organizando a casa, parecia que não tinha fim! Eram tantas coisas pequenas que deviam ser arrumadas aqui ou ali que no final estavam tornando-se enormes, já era noite quando conseguimos terminar toda a arrumação, mas valeu a pena, o apartamento ficou bem legal.

- Rob, tô exausta, faminta e preciso de um banho, mas são sete horas e eu não quero ir embora.

- Você pode comer, tomar um banho e descansar aqui se quiser.

- OK, acho que vou tomar um banho e por a mesma roupa.

- Tudo bem, vai lá, toma o seu banho enquanto eu peço uma pizza pra gente.

- Boa ideia. – Ela disse sorrindo.

Kristen foi para o banheiro, se ela soubesse da enorme vontade que eu estava de acompanha-la ficaria até assustada. Peguei um panfleto de uma pizzaria que ganhei no caminho e liguei de meu celular que veio com crédito, Kristen saiu do banho e eu entrei logo em seguida, deixei o dinheiro da pizza com ela para que recebesse caso eu ainda não tivesse saído do banho, assim que terminei vesti minha samba canção preta e saí do banheiro, Kristen já estava sentada no chão da sala com a garrafa de coca cola, dois copos e a pizza junto a ela, ela me olhou de cima a baixo assim que me viu.

- Desculpa por estar só de cueca, é que esse calor dos Estados Unidos está me matando.

- É assim? A gente pode ficar a vontade? Que bom saber, porque também estou morrendo de calor. – Ela disse descendo o suspensório de seu short e tirando sua blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã, que – infelizmente. – Tampava tudo, devo acrescentar. – Eu até tiraria o short, mas sabe como é né? Minha calcinha é transparente.

Ela estava querendo me matar, só podia, como ela dizia algo assim para um homem solteiro e que ainda por cima tinha uma queda, não apenas uma queda, mas um grande tombo por ela?

- Não diz "Calcinha". – Eu disse tentando me focar em outra coisa. – É feio, na Inglaterra as mulheres dizem "Roupa de baixo".

- Qual é o problema com a calcinha? Calcinha, calcinha, calcinha, calcinha, calcinha... – Ela disse fazendo uma voz desconcertantemente sexy.

- Tá, tá legal, já entendi, calcinha. – Eu disse.

- Senta aqui, vamos jantar. – Ela disse.

- Tá legal.

Liguei a pequena tevê e me sentei ao seu lado, nós começamos a comer enquanto assistíamos Two and a half man.

- Rob. – Disse Kristen durante a refeição.

- Oi?

- Esses móveis, são todos seus? Porque você morava com seus amigos, eles deixaram que você trouxesse tudo isso?

- Eu juntei a maioria dessas coisas durante os três meses antecessores à minha vinda, algumas coisas eu comprei em lojas de segunda mão, outras eu ganhei dos meus amigos, dos meus pais, algumas são do apartamento de lá que eles me deixaram trazer, como a cama que é do Sam, ele ficou com a minha parte de cima da beliche pra que eu pudesse trazê-la, fiz tudo isso porque não queria passar esse tempo todo num hotel que a Summit vai pagar, queria ter um apartamento, pra mim, pra eu trazer quem eu quiser, ter as minhas coisas e até mesmo minha privacidade.

- Ah sim. Mudando de assunto completamente, o pessoal estava marcando de ir à praia amanhã, o que você acha?

- Quem vai?

- Eu, o Michael, meus irmãos, a namorada de um deles, o Taylor e a Nikki.

- Eu não conheço nenhuma dessas pessoas a não ser você, não sei se vai ser uma boa eu ir, porque você vai dar atenção ao seu namorado e eu vou ficar sozinho.

- Você tá com ciúmes do meu namorado? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que não. – Eu disse como se fosse óbvio. – É que eu vou ficar sozinho.

- Você não vai ficar sozinho, eu não vou ficar me agarrando com o Michael, vamos ficar todos batendo um papo, curtindo, quando você menos esperar já vai estar enturmado com todo mundo, vamos, por favor!

- Por que quer tanto que eu vá?

- Porque sei que vai ficar sozinho se não for. – Ela disse num tom de quem estava escondendo mais alguma coisa.

- Só por isso?

- Só... – Ela disse vagamente.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... – Vagamente de novo.

- Absoluta?

- Ah, tá bom, também porque eu quero a sua companhia, quero muito. – Ela disse corando levemente, agora sim era num tom de quem tinha dito tudo, só não entendi porque tanto suspense só pra dizer que gostava de ter minha companhia por perto, assumir sentimentos não devia ser uma vergonha, mas pelo visto era para Kristen.

- Se eu te contar um segredo você promete não revelar a ninguém?

- Claro que prometo.

- Eu amo cada segundo que passo contigo.

Ela olhou para baixo timidamente, Kristen era linda sendo exatamente do seu jeito, mas a forma que ela ficava quando estava assim, meiga e com a guarda abaixada era algo tão doce que poderia me fazer ajoelhar a seus pés de tão encantado que eu ficava.

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto, eu tinha medo de que ela se assustasse ou brigasse comigo por isso, mas eu precisava, fazia muito tempo que eu tinha vontade de tocar seu rosto de porcelana, sua pele era ainda mais macia do que eu imaginava, Kristen fechou os olhos me permitindo tocá-la.

- Estou tão cansada. – Ela disse ainda de olhos fechados. – Você fazendo carinho no meu rosto é algo muito bom, mas está me dando mais sono.

- Quer que eu pare?

- Não, por favor, continue, mas vamos nos deitar antes que eu caia de sono aqui.

- Tudo bem.

Nós subimos até meu quarto, Kristen se deitou em minha cama e eu deitei de frente para ele, acariciei seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos novamente.

- Quando for nove e cinquenta da noite você me acorda?

- Sim. – Eu disse.

Eu juro que pretendia fazer o que ela pediu, mas acabei pegando no sono também, acordei com um celular tocando, o celular dela. Kristen permanecia dormindo, fiquei com pena de acordá-la então atendi, segundo o identificador de chamadas era seu pai.

- Alô. – Eu disse ao atender.

- Quem está falando? – Ele perguntou.

- Aqui é o Rob, um amigo da Kristen.

- Onde está a minha filha?

- Foi ao banheiro.

- Diga a ela, que são dez e meia, se ela não estiver aqui em casa até onze horas, vai ter sérios problemas, obrigado e tchau.

- Tchau. – Respondi e ele desligou rapidamente.

Droga, eu teria que acordá-la agora, era um pecado acordar uma pessoa que dormia tão tranquilamente como ela, mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

- Kris. – Eu disse enquanto a cutucava levemente. – Kris.

- Oi? – Perguntou com uma voz sonolenta e sem abrir os olhos.

- Seu pai, ele ligou.

- Meu pai? – Perguntou despertando na mesma hora.

- Sim, ele disse que se você não estivesse em casa até as onze estaria encrencada.

- Onze? Que horas são Rob? – Perguntou espantada.

- Dez e meia.

- Por que você não me acordou nove e cinquenta?

- Porque acabei dormindo também.

- Ai meu Deus. Meu pai não me cobra nada, não importa onde eu passe o dia contanto que dez da noite esteja em casa, é sua única exigência, ele vai me matar!

- Calma. Vou te deixar em casa.

- Não precisa, estou de carro e além do mais, minha casa é na rua ao lado, eu posso ir sozinha.

- Tudo bem então, vou te levar até a porta.

- OK.

Kristen pegou seu celular, vestiu sua blusa que estava no chão da sala e nós fomos até a porta.

- Kris, muito, mas muito obrigado mesmo por ter me ajudado hoje e me desculpa por ter te deixado esgotada assim.

- Não foi nada, eu gostei muito do dia, mesmo da parte de arrumar as coisas. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Quer levar sorvete?

- Não obrigada, se o Michael não ficar lá em casa depois da praia eu vou vir, aí a gente come mais.

- OK.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Kristen se aproximou ficando na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha, eu dei um na sua em seguida e nos abraçamos forte, depois ela se foi, subi até meu quarto, bastou eu cair na cama para pegar no sono, esse sim, foi um dia muito cansativo, mas que valeu a pena, a final, ela estava ali para me ajudar com tudo.


	5. Praia

**P.O.V. ROB**

Acordei com o barulho de meu celular, o que era estranho já que eu tinha acabado de compra-lo. Quem tinha o meu número? Ah sim, Kristen tinha meu número, provavelmente era ela, atendi rapidamente.

- Alô. – Eu disse.

- Rob? É a Kris.

- Oi Kris. – Eu disse feliz. – Por que tá lingando tão cedo?

- Pra perguntar se você vai à praia com a gente.

- Não sei, ainda estou em dúvida. – Eu disse indeciso, por um lado eu queria passar o dia ao lado dela, mas por outro eu não tinha a mínima vontade de vê-la de amorzinho com seu namorado.

- Ah, qual é Rob? Vai deixar de ir à praia com a gente pra passar o dia jogando Street fighter enquanto se masturba?

- Tem como fazer isso?

- Sei lá, vem, por favor!

- Tá bom, eu vou.

- Eba!

- Mas você vai ter que vir me buscar porque mesmo a sua casa sendo na rua ao lado eu não faço a mínima ideia de qual casa seja.

- Me espera aí no final da sua rua daqui a quarenta minutos e eu vou ir te buscar de carro e leva o meu tênis que ficou na sua sala.

- Você esqueceu seu tênis?

- Sim, eu vim embora com um chinelo seu, nem sei como não percebi quando estava descendo as escadas porque santo Deus, seu pé é gigantesco, 44!

- Eu sei, eles são enormes mesmo, é até difícil de encontrar sapatos para essas pranchas que eu chamo de pés.

Ela sorriu do outro lado e eu sorri junto.

- Amor, tá pronta? Vamos nos atrasar. – Disse Alguém do outro lado, era a voz de um cara, não parecia muito masculina, estava mais para um adolescente. Será que era o namorado dela?

- Já estou indo, espera um pouco. – Disse Kristen, bom, eu acho que era ele então. Ela se direcionou a mim novamente após falar com ele. – Rob, vou desligar porque ainda tenho que tomar café da manhã, depois buscar dois amigos em casa, esteja lá hein, e com o meu tênis.

- Pode deixar. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Nós desligamos o telefone e eu fui me arrumar, tomei meu café da manhã, assisti um pouco de tevê e fui para o local marcado quando deu a hora, o carro de Kristen parou ao meu lado uns dois minutos após eu ter chego e a porta do carona se abriu, um cara baixinho e sorridente saiu do carro.

- Olá. – Ele disse estendendo a mão para mim. – Meu nome é Michael, você deve ser o Rob, a Kris me falou bastante de você, muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Isso era mentira. Estendi minha mão e apertei a sua.

- Entra aí, vamos à praia.

Me sentei no banco traseiro e ao meu lado estava uma mulher de cabelos chocolate, bem bonita , ao lado dela um garoto que aparentava ter uns 16 anos meio moreno de cabelos espetados, Kristen estava no banco da frente.

- Olá. – Eu disse a eles dois que me responderam imediatamente. – Oi Kris, eu trouxe seu tênis. – Eu disse os levantando para que ela os visse.

- Deixe-os aí no chão, obrigada por trazer. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Rob, esses são meus amigos Nikki e Taylor, ambos vão estar em Crepúsculo com a gente. Nikki, Taylor esse é o Rob, ele vai interpretar o Edward no filme.

Kristen ligou o carro e começou a dirigir rumo à praia.

- Oi Rob. – Disse Nikki muito simpática, com seus grandes olhos castanhos que brilhavam demais ao olhar para mim, o que estava me assustando um pouco. – A Kristen me falou muito de você, acho que vamos ser grandes amigos.

- Provavelmente sim. – Respondi.

- Oi, estava ansioso pra te conhecer, a Catherine e a Kristen estavam fazendo um mistério enorme sobre você. – Disse Taylor entrando na conversa.

- Imagino. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Amor, bota o óculos de sol, você fica tão bonita com eles. – Disse Michael a ela. Era um babaca mesmo, não sabia apreciar o que Kris tinha de melhor.

- Então me dê eles, estão em cima do painel. – Ela disse.

Michael pegou os óculos e pôs em seus olhos.

- Não faz isso. – Ela disse reclamando. – Quantas vezes eu já disse que você não pode mexer no meu rosto enquanto estou dirigindo?

- Desculpa amorzinho. – Ele disse beijando seu rosto.

- Para Michael! – Disse irritada.

- Estão vendo? – Ele disse olhando para trás, é tão apaixonadinha por mim que eu nem posso dar um beijo em seu rosto enquanto dirige, porque ela perde a concentração.

- Nem vou responder. – Disse Kristen e todos riram, enquanto eu dei apenas o esboço de um sorriso amarelo.

Não demoramos muito para chegar, já que o que Los Angeles mais tinha era praia, na verdade só demorou vinte minutos para chegarmos. Os irmãos de Kristen e a namorada de um deles já estavam lá nos esperando. Não havia reparado no que Kristen estava vestindo, ela estava bonita, mas muito americanizada, assim como ontem.

- Gostou da minha roupa Rob? – Perguntou sorrindo. – Já fazia algum tempo que eu não usava esse biquíni, mas ele me lembrou você.

- Não sei por que, não sou americano.

- Por isso mesmo.

- Não sei por que, não sou americano.

- Por isso mesmo.

Michael veio correndo por trás dela e a abraçou a levantando do chão.

- Porra, você me assustou cacete! – Ela disse irritada, não parecia ter muita paciência com ele, também né? Cara chato. Nem sei como uma garota incrível como a Kris foi dar bola pra ele.

- Eu amo essa sua boquinha suja. – Ele disse a roubando um beijo, olhei para o outro lado, porque a imagem dos dois se beijando definitivamente não era uma lembrança que eu queria guardar na memória. – Vamos pra água? – Perguntou após beijá-la.

- Vamos.

Eles foram para o mar tomar banho, eu me sentei na cadeira que estava desocupada, Nikki se sentou ao meu lado.

- E aí? Gostando dos Estados Unidos?

- Sim, é um bom lugar, pena que não é Londres.

- Você gosta mais de lá?

- Definitivamente, aqui é muito quente e tem a arquitetura muito feia, além das pessoas daqui serem muito diferentes das de lá, eu sou como eles, sou um típico inglês, então o comportamento dos americanos é muito diferente do meu, mas eu acho que com o tempo eu acostumo.

- Acostuma sim. Você tem namorada?

- Não e você?

- Não, não tenho nenhuma namorada.

- Eu quis dizer namorado, perdão.

- Também não. Quando a Kris me disse que você era muito bonito achei que fosse exagero, mas agora vejo que não exagerou nem um pouco.

- A Kristen me acha bonito? – Perguntei todo bobo.

- Sim. Mas isso não faz muita diferença, já que ela e o Michael se amam feito loucos.

- Feito loucos? A coisa é tão intensa assim? – Perguntei meio incomodado.

- Deve ser, porque estão juntos há tanto tempo e sempre que terminam acabam voltando, esses dois aí não vão se separar é nunca! Tá pra nascer relacionamento mais sólido.

Eu olhei para baixo, por que eu estava triste com isso? Talvez porque eu nunca ia poder ter aquele corpinho pequenino da menor de idade junto ao meu, coisa que a cada minuto perto dela eu queria mais, e queria muito.

Nikki continuou dando em cima de mim em todas as oportunidades que tinha, mas era quem estava falando comigo, então eu estava aceitando, não nego que ela até era uma pessoa legal, falava algumas coisas engraçadas de vez enquanto, Kristen não parava de olhar pra nós, ela parecia incomodada com algo, tanto que depois de algum tempo sem para de nos encarar por nem um segundo ela veio e se sentou ao nosso lado, enquanto Michael conversava com Taylor.

- Atrapalho? – Ela perguntou.

- Claro que não. – Eu disse imediatamente. – Senta aqui com a gente.

Ela sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado, nós três ficamos conversando e Nikki estava dando em cima de mim sem a mínima discrição, Kristen parecia cada vez mais desconfortável e eu queria sair dalí, então arrumei qualquer desculpa e fui para perto dos irmãos de Kristen, que eram caras muito legais.

- Cara, eu lembro de quando a bonequinha entrou na adolescência. – Disse Cameron, o irmão mais velho.

- Quem é bonequinha? – Perguntei confuso.

- A Kristen. – Disse Dana, o mais novo. – A gente chama ela assim na maioria das vezes.

- A família toda chama ela desse jeito?

- Sim, ela é a bonequinha da casa, isso a incomoda muito, ela diz que somos muito protetores, mas ela é a caçula e a única filha menina, nossos pais disseram pra gente cuidar dela assim que ela nasceu. – Disse Cameron novamente. – Então não podemos ver ninguém a magoando.

- O Michael que sabe como sofreu pra entrar na família. – Disse Taylor, o irmão do meio. – Também, ela tinha 13 anos na época.

- Sim, ela era muito nova. – Concordei.

- Hei, Cameron. – Disse Kristen. – Tira a prancha de cima do seu carro, quero pegar uma onda.

- Tá bom, mas daqui a pouco eu vou hein e não vai pra perto das rochas, senão você pode se machucar.

- Mas lá é onde estão as melhores ondas. – Ela disse reclamando.

- Kristen, eu já disse que não é pra você ir pra perto das rochas, não vou repetir, estamos entendidos.

- Sim. – Ela disse bicuda.

Parecia uma criança, Kristen era impressionantemente madura para algumas coisas e muito infantil para outras, tinha que confessar que seu lado menina era uma gracinha, porém é claro, eu preferia seu lado mulher.

Cameron tirou a prancha de cima de seu carro e deu para ela, que foi para o mar, mas como eu já esperava ela foi para o lado das pedras.

- Caramba, ela tinha que parar de ser tão teimosa. – Disse Dana.

- Nem sei porque ainda falo. – Cameron falou desanimado.

Ela era uma boa surfista, saia com desenvoltura das ondas que iam para cima dela, era algo tranquilizante de se ver, eu sempre quis surfar, mas Londres não tinha ondas, além de ser muito frio, nem mesmo me lembro a última vez que fui à praia.

Até que o dia estava sendo legal, exceto por aquele cara não parar de agarrar Kristen, ele adorava beijá-la, não perdia uma oportunidade, era muito exibido, eu estava sentado no banco do motorista do carro de Kristen escolhendo algum CD para nós ouvirmos, foi então que a vi junto a Michael apoiados no capo do carro conversando, sei que isso é uma coisa feia, muito feia, mas eu estava escutando a conversa deles.

- E aí? – Michael perguntou. – Vamos lá pra casa hoje mais tarde?

- Fazer o que?

- Namorar, a gente nem fez isso nesse fim de semana, eu preciso de sexo, sou homem e tenho minhas necessidades.

Que nojo! Sério, eu podia dormir sem essa. Eu queria parar de ouvir depois disso, mas eu precisava saber o que Kristen responderia.

- Não quero não. – Ela disse seca. Toma! Na sua cara, bobão!

- Por que tá assim comigo?

- Por que Michael? Você não viu o que você acabou de falar?

- O que?

- Tá vendo? É tão normal pra você que nem percebe quando faz.

- O que eu falei de errado? – Perguntou confuso.

- "Eu sou homem, preciso de sexo". Agora me responde uma coisa, mas com sinceridade, o que eu sou pra você?

- Tudo.

- É? Não parece, porque a gente já fica uma semana sem se ver, e quando nos vemos você só quer saber disso, nem queria vir à praia hoje, eu não sei, acho que quando você realmente gosta de alguém as coisas vão muito além de sexo.

- Mas vão Kris, eu estou com saudades de você, semana passada você disse que não estava afim também. Por que isso? Você não está gostando? Acha que as coisas estão caindo na rotina? A gente pode mudar isso, o que não rola é eu perder minha namorada só por querer dormir com ela.

- Não sei o que tá rolando, talvez seja rotina mesmo.

- Vamos lá pra casa hoje então, prometo que se você não quiser, não rola nada.

- Não quero.

- Aí, tá vendo? Depois sou eu quem não liga pro nosso relacionamento.

- Não é questão de ligar ou não e sim de eu não querer, estou sem clima, respeita. E outra, dia de praia é muito cansativo, quando eu chegar só vou querer minha cama.

- Tudo bem, semana que vem a gente fica junto. – Ele disse desanimado.

- Hei. – Ela disse segurando o rosto dele na direção do seu me causando um enorme incômodo. – Não fica chateado tá legal? Estou sem clima mesmo, semana que vem eu te compenso por isso. OK?

- OK.

Kristen o beijou, pela primeira vez no dia era ela quem tomava a iniciativa de beijá-lo Sério, o dia estava sendo muito bom, mas os poucos momentos ruins estavam sendo terríveis, eu não suportava vê-los se beijando, principalmente agora, com ela tomando a iniciativa.

Olhei para baixo para evitar vê-los, a última coisa que eu queria agora era ter que ficar os observando enquanto se beijavam, coloquei o CD que havia escolhido e saí do carro, quando saí, eles não estavam mais lá e sim com todo o pessoal.

Nós almoçamos num restaurante ali por perto, ficamos mais um pouco na praia e quando eram umas quatro horas fomos embora, Kristen Deixou Nikki e Taylor em casa, depois eu. Ao chegar em meu apartamento tomei um banho demorado, eu queria apenas descansar, não estava com cabeça para nada hoje, seria mentira se dissesse que não estava meio chateado por algo que nem eu mesmo sabia o que era, o fato era que eu estava muito incomodado, me sentei no sofá e comecei a assistir um programa qualquer que estava passando quando alguém bateu à minha porta, levantei lentamente, morrendo de preguiça e abri a porta, lá estavam aqueles grandes olhos verdes me encarando,.

- Kristen? – Perguntei confuso, jamais imaginaria ela ali na minha casa, ainda mais depois de ouvir ela dizendo que só queria sua cama. – O que faz aqui?

- Nossa, se vim em mau momento tudo bem, vou embora, perdão. – Ela disse numa boa.

- Claro que não, você nunca vem em mau momento, é que eu realmente não esperava, você parecia tão cansada quando saímos da praia.

- Eu até estava cansada, mas queria muito te ver, desculpa se estou tomando todo o seu tempo, percebi que desde que você chegou nos Estados Unidos eu não largo do seu pé, é que eu adoro a sua companhia, muito mesmo, acho que nesses três meses que nos conhecemos você já se tornou um dos meus melhores amigos, senão o melhor.

- Nossa, eu realmente não esperava ouvir isso de você. – Eu disse sorrindo, eu me senti bem e mal ao mesmo tempo, bem porque ela realmente gostava de mim e mal porque ela não gostava da forma que eu queria, a final quem quer transar com o melhor amigo? – Você não está tomando todo o meu tempo e ainda que estivesse, eu também adoro estar com você. Quer entrar?

- Sim.

Kristen entrou, até que ela não estava mau, shortinho, camisa amarrada e tênis ela se sentou no sofá, me sentei ao seu lado e ela sorriu para mim.

- O que? – Perguntei tentando ler seus pensamentos apenas por sua expressão, mas era impossível.

- O que achou do meu namorado?

- É...Pareceu ser um cara legal. – Eu disse indiferente.

- Você não gostou dele não é?

- Não é que eu não gostei, mas ele fica te agarrando toda hora.

- Qual é o problema nisso? – Perguntou confusa. – Somos namorados, é normal que isso aconteça.

- Não na Inglaterra. – Mentira, namorados que se beijam em público existem em qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Você fala tanto desses seus costumes, que na Inglaterra não se faz isso, que na Inglaterra não se faz aquilo, vou te desvirtuar Robert Pattinson, vou te desvirtuar.

- Desvirtua então. – Eu disse provocativo, eu tinha que parar com isso antes que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo, não podia arriscar perder a amizade de Kristen por uma paixonite boba que eu tinha por ela.

- Não me provoca. – Ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Sério mesmo que estávamos em um joguinho de sedução? – Na verdade eu amo esse seu jeitão tranquilo e educado de ser, tudo que falta em mim.

- As coisas precisam ser equilibradas não é mesmo? A final se eu fosse igual a você, quem seria o racional da parada? E se você fosse igual a mim, a gente não sairia do boteco. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Tá aí, vou beber. Você bebe?

- Sim.

- Sério? – Perguntei de olhos arregalados.

- Sério, o que você tem aí?

- Heineken.

- Beleza, vamos beber.

- Sabe que isso é ilegal não sabe?

- Meus pais deixam.

- Cara, se você já é maluca desse jeito sóbria, imagine quando bebe, deve ser um perigo pra sociedade.

- Vai se foder.

- Coisa feia, ficar falando palavrão.

- Foda-se.

- Tsc.

Fui até a cozinha e trouxe duas garrafas de Heineken, Kristen e eu começamos a beber, quando demos por nós já haviam oito garrafas ao lado do sofá, ela já estava pra lá de bêbada e eu me perguntava como ia entrega-la para seus pais, eles me matariam, depois a matariam.

- Kris, são nove e meia da noite. – Eu disse após mais algumas horas de bebida.

- E daí?

- Seu pai não gosta que você chegue antes das dez.

- Ah é. – Ela disse como se não pudesse esquecer daquilo. – Mas não posso ir pra casa assim, meu pai só deixa eu beber em festas e hoje não tem nenhuma festa, fodeu. – Ela disse errando algumas palavras, Kristen era uma bêbada engraçada.

- Para de falar palavrão. Por que você não me disse que não podia beber hoje?

- Porque você não ia me deixar beber.

- Ai Kristen, o que eu faço com você hein? – Perguntei respirando fundo.

- Espera aí, já sei o que eu vou fazer.

Ela pegou o celular e ligou para alguém.

- Alô. – Ela disse. – Nikki, sou eu, Kristen, liga pro meu pai e diz que eu vou dormir na sua casa e inventa qualquer desculpa aí. – Ela esperou um pouco enquanto Nikki falava e respondeu. – Que bêbada? Estou muito sóbria tá bom?

Ela ficou mais algum tempo tentando convencer Nikki de que estava sóbria, depois encerrou a chamada e colocou o celular em cima da tevê.

- E aí? – Perguntei.

- Ela vai falar com o meu pai.

- Vamos beber! – Ela disse indo até a geladeira, mas antes mesmo de chegar tropeçou na escada e caiu.

Corri até ela e a levantei do chão, Kristen segurou meus braços para se apoiar e levantar.

- Eu adoro os seus braços. – Ela disse os apertando. – Não são fortes demais, nem fracos demais, são perfeitos, aliás, você é todo perfeito, eu te acho uma DE LI CIA! – Ela disse separando sílaba por sílaba ao pronunciar. – E esse seu sotaque britânico? Ai, você me desconcentra. Eu nunca tive coragem de dizer isso, mas é a pura verdade.

- Por que você nunca me disse isso?

- Não é coisa que uma garota comprometida deva dizer, mas já que comecei a falar vamos terminar, eu também morro de vontade de te dar um beijo toda vez que você está perto assim, igual você está agora, na verdade tenho essa vontade o tempo inteiro, mas aumenta com a proximidade.

- Não fala isso. – Eu disse sem graça.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu vou acabar te beijando.

- Não, não pode, eu tenho namorado, se bem que se você me beijar a força, a culpa não vai ser minha.

- Não Kris, isso está errado, você está bêbada e provavelmente nem vai se lembrar disso amanhã, seria horrível da minha parte me aproveitar disso. – Eu disse me afastando dela. – Eu acho melhor a gente ir dormir.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho antes.

Ela começou a andar em direção ao banheiro, mas caiu novamente, mas dessa vez nem precisou tropeçar em nada. Fui até ela e a ajudei a se levantar, depois a soltei para que ela fosse até o banheiro, mas caiu novamente.

- Kris, amanhã você toma um banho, hoje não tem condições, você mal consegue ficar em pé no chão seco, que dirá no molhado.

- Eu quero tomar banho!

- Amanhã.

- Eu vou tomar, você querendo ou não!

Meu Deus! O que eu ia fazer agora? Só me faltava eu deixar ela ir tomar banho, ela cair e quebrar o braço ou a perna, pior, ela cair e quebrar a coluna, eu me sentiria culpado para sempre, droga, ela não ia desistir, ia querer tomar um banho.

- Kris, vem, eu te ajudo.

Eu a levei até o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, tirei seu tênis e suas meias, desabotoei sua blusa torcendo para que ela estivesse de sutiã, OK, eu assumo, na verdade queria que ela não estivesse, porque eu daria uma olhadinha e colocaria sua blusa em seu corpo novamente, tirei a blusa completamente e ela estava, depois desabotoei seu short jeans e o tirei, ela estava com uma calcinha num tamanho médio, nada que mostrasse demais nem de menos. Eu a levei para debaixo do chuveiro e a ensaboei nas partes que eu podia enquanto ela lavava seus cabelos com o shampoo e o condicionador vagabundos que comprei, muitas vezes ela ameaçou cair, mas eu a segurei, depois do banho ela parecia estar melhor, a sequei com a toalha e quando ela estava enrolada na mesma pedi para que ela tirasse suas roupas íntimas sem deixar que a mesma caísse e foi o que ela fez, depois nós subimos, peguei uma cueca box que era mais apertada e tinha maior chance de caber nela e uma blusa qualquer, Kristen vestiu a roupa no quarto enquanto eu estava de costas, a blusa ficou tão grande que até tampou a cueca e pareceu um vestido.

- Perfeito. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Agora vamos dormir.

- Vamos.

- Você dorme aí na cama que eu vou dormir lá em baixo.

- Não, eu não quero dormir sozinha, por favor Rob.

- Mas você vai ficar mais a vontade.

- Eu quero dormir com você.

- Está tarde, eu estou morrendo de sono, não quero discutir, então tá legal, vamos dormir juntos. – Claro que não seria nenhum tipo de sacrifício fazer isso por ela.

Me deitei ao lado de Kristen e nós dormimos em pouco tempo.

- Rob, Rob, acorda. – Ela me acordou de manhã me sacudindo.

- Oi? – Perguntei sonolento.

- Por que estou na sua cama? Com as suas roupas. O que aconteceu ontem? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Você bebeu demais, eu te ajudei a tomar banho e nós fomos dormir.

- Você me viu nua? – Perguntou com um sorriso sedutor no rosto, ela não parecia estar incomodada com a ideia.

- Não, você estava de calcinha e sutiã.

- Mas não estou mais, quem tirou?

- Você mesma.

- Pode falar a verdade Rob, não vou brigar com você.

- Estou falando a verdade.

- OK, eu acredito em você então. – Ela disse sincera.

- Tá com fome?

- Sim.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã na lanchonete ali da esquina então?

- Vamos.

Kristen vestiu suas roupas, inclusive a calcinha e o sutiã que já estavam devidamente secos, nós comemos e eu a deixei em casa, depois fui para a minha, quando entrei em meu e-mail pela primeira vez em meu notebook novo que Tom, Sam, Marcus, Bobby, Lee e Andrew fizeram uma vaquinha para me dar de presente já que meu bom e velho computador – Põe velho nisso. – queimou. Foi então que vi um e-mail de Catherine avisando da reunião hoje, quatro horas da tarde com todo o elenco para falar sobre a pré-produção que começava hoje, eu tinha até esquecido. Esse fim de semana tinha sido muito louco e incrível para eu sequer pensar em outra coisa.


	6. Festa

**P.O.V. ROB**

Fui de bicicleta ao encontro com o elenco no horário marcado, quando cheguei a maioria das pessoas já haviam chegado, inclusive Kristen, Nikki e Taylor, que me chamaram para sentar perto deles e eu fui sem relutar muito, depois que todos haviam chegado, Catherine começou a reunião falando sobre o mês de adaptação e que haviam decidido o local de filmagens, seria em Oregon.

- Pensei que as filmagens seriam em Los Angeles. – Eu disse.

- Seria a primeira opção se fosse adequado ao filme, mas não é, deve ser em um lugar frio e aqui é muito quente.

- Ah sim, mas aonde vamos todos morar?

- A Summit está desposta a pagar as locações de cada um, mas é claro que até uma determinada quantia, vocês escolhem onde ficarão e eles pagam.

- Pra mim está ótimo. – Disse Kristen empolgada.

Todos pareciam felizes com a proposta, mas eu tinha gostado tanto do meu apartamento e só ia poder ficar um mês nele, era muito pouco.

Catherine entregou o script para todos nós e disse que tínhamos que gravá-lo até as filmagens, ela combinou mais algumas coisas com a gente e nos liberou.

- Quer ir lá em casa hoje? – Perguntou Taylor simpático. – Vou dar uma festinha.

- Você sabe que se os seus pais chegarem vai dar merda não sabe? – Perguntei o advertindo.

- Eles não vão chegar, foram pra Nova Jersey visitar a minha tia, vão ficar até terça-feira.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou. Que horas?

- Dez da noite, não deixa de ir.

- Tudo bem.

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Logo que a reunião terminou, Michael me ligou para perguntar se eu ia na festa do Taylor, eu disse que sim é claro, eu jamais perderia uma festa dele que era um grande amigo meu, olhei para Robert, eu esperava que ele viesse falar comigo, mas quando viu que eu estava ao celular apenas acenou de longe e foi embora.

- Kris. – Disse Nikki quando terminei a ligação.

- Oi?

- Você vai na festa do Tay hoje?

- Sim e você?

- Mas é claro que eu vou. Será que o Rob vai?

- Não sei, por que o interesse? – Perguntei como quem não queria nada.

- Porque ele vai ser meu hoje à noite. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Ah vai? – Perguntei meio incomodada.

- Sim. Vou me arrumar na sua casa hoje, tá bom?

- Sim, vai ser legal. – Eu disse empolgada.

Fui para casa e fiquei jogando videogame com meus irmãos, o tempo passou tão rápido que quando vi já eram nove e meia e Nikki estava em minha porta.

- Vamos nos arrumar? – Perguntou com uma sacola com suas roupas e outra com seu sapato.

- Vamos. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Por que chegou tão tarde? Você sabe que quando nos arrumamos juntas sempre demoramos.

- Sim, eu sei, mas nós não podemos chegar na hora que ele marcou na festa, temos que chegar mais tarde. Pra já terem pessoas para perceberem a nossa chegada.

- Ah sim, vamos nos arrumar então?

- Vamos.

Nós subimos até meu quarto e Nikki tirou sua roupa e o sapato das sacolas.

- E aí? Gostou da minha roupa? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

Era um belo vestido e sapato vermelhos, eram bem chamativos, mas se tinha uma coisa que Nikki gostava mesmo de fazer era chamar atenção mesmo.

Fui tomar banho enquanto ela se trocava, quando saí do banheiro Nikki já estava vestida.

- Nossa, você está linda. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Sim, eu estou. Agora vamos arrumar você.

- Vou vestir minha calça jeans e a minha...

- Nem pensar, você não vai chegar do meu lado de calça jeans de jeito nenhum, a senhorita vai por um desses vestidos lindos que tem no seu closet.

- Acho que vou doá-los pra quem vai usar porque eu quase não uso.

- Mas hoje vai usar, vamos no seu closet escolher uma roupinha legal, vem.

Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou até lá, discutimos daqui e de lá até que conseguimos montar um look legal, eu estava sentindo frio então ia levar minha jaqueta e o nosso combinado foi: Ela escolhia o vestido e eu o sapato.

Vesti um vestidinho rodado florido, meu all star branco e minha jaqueta jeans, tenho que confessar que gostei bastante de como ficou. Nikki e eu nos maquiamos e fizemos nossos cabelos, depois fomos para a festa, quando chegamos já eram onze horas, Michael disse que estaria me esperando lá, mas não o vi, a verdade era que mesmo procurando por ele, meus olhos estavam ansiosos para encontrar apenas uma pessoa, sim, Robert Pattinson.

- Oi meninas. – Disse Taylor vindo nos comprimentar.

- Oi Tay. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Você viu o Michael por aí?

- Ele me ligou pedindo pra que eu te avisasse que ele não ia poder vir.

- Por que ele não me ligou pra avisar? – Perguntei irritada.

- Segundo ele o seu celular estava desligado.

- Deixa pra lá então. – Eu disse de boa.

Um dos amigos de Taylor o chamou e ele foi até lá, Nikki procurava Robert pela festa e eu a acompanhava, até que quando paramos de procurar.

- Hei. – Chamou alguém de longe, quando olhamos lá estava ele, Rob.

Nikki abriu um grande sorriso e ele começou a andar em nossa direção.

- Você está linda! – Rob disse hipnotizado.

- O vermelho sempre funciona. – Sussurrou Nikki num tom vitorioso.

Mas surpresa foi a nossa quando Rob veio até mim e permaneceu me encarando com admiração.

- Já te disseram o quanto fica linda de vestido? – Ele perguntou a mim fazendo com que o queixo de Nikki fosse ao chão.

- Para com esses elogios, eu fico sem graça. – Eu disse olhando para baixo.

Ele apenas sorriu e dessa vez olhou para Nikki.

- Você está bonita Nikki. – Ele disse educadamente.

- Rob, você pode nos dar licença, eu e a Kris vamos ao banheiro rapidinho e já voltamos.

- Tudo bem. – Rob disse educado.

Nikki segurou minha mão e me levou até o banheiro.

- Você viu aquilo? – Perguntou irritada.

- O que?

- Ele disse que eu estava "bonita", enquanto você ele disse que estava linda, justo você, com esse tênis aí, ai que raiva.

- Relaxa, eu sou amiga dele, às vezes ele só não falou com você assim porque ficou sem graça.

- Claro que não foi isso, ele me acha horrível e ficou sem graça de dizer, eu quero ir pra casa.

- Ah não, pode parando com isso, se produziu toda, tá linda aí, garanto que tem um monte de cara nessa festa que daria tudo pra ficar contigo, enquanto você querendo ir embora porque um te chamou de bonita, pode parando Nikki.

- Quer saber? Você tem razão, vou lá fora agora e vou chama-lo pra dançar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Isso mesmo, é o melhor que você pode fazer, vamos?

- Vamos.

**P.O.V. ROB**

Peguei uma dose de whisky e fiquei bebendo enquanto estava sentado em uma poltrona, Nikki e Kristen vieram na minha direção novamente, Nikki estava feito uma mulher fatal, toda de vermelho, confesso que aquilo tudo me assustava um pouco, era fatal demais pra mim, nunca gostei muito de mulheres que tentavam ser sexys, isso é uma coisa que deve vir naturalmente, se todas elas soubessem disso o mundo seria muito mais interessante.

- Quer dançar? – Nikki perguntou.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse me levantando.

- Quer que eu segure sua bebida? – Kristen perguntou.

- Você vai ficar sozinha? – Perguntei.

- Não se preocupem com isso, vou ficar numa boa. – Ela disse nos incentivando a ir. Por que diabos ela estava me empurrando para Nikki? Eu não queria ir, eu queria ficar ali com ela.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntei.

- Ela já não disse que está numa boa? – Disse Nikki insistindo.

- Sim, mas ela vai ficar sozinha.

- Vou ir conversar com o Taylor, sério, vocês podem ir.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Nikki ansiosa.

- Vamos. – Eu disse meio cabreiro, não estava gostando nada de deixar Kristen sozinha em uma festa daquelas, onde tinham vários garotos adolescentes, com os hormônios a mil e bêbados, mas eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada, mas agora não podia fazer desfeita à Nikki, nós fomos para a pista improvisada no canto da enorme sala, a casa de Taylor era gigantesca, nem no meu melhor sonho a minha era assim. Nikki e eu começamos a dançar, mas sempre que podia eu olhava para Kristen, ela estava sentada sozinha na poltrona que eu estava antes, até que chegou um cara que nunca vi em toda minha vida e foi falar com ela.

- Nikki, estou cansado, vamos pra lá um pouquinho.

- Vamos.

Nós fomos até Kristen e Nikki não parecia nada satisfeita.

- Já voltaram? – Kristen perguntou confusa e devolvendo meu whisky.

- Sim, eu estava cansado. – Eu disse simplesmente.

- Oi. – Disse o rapaz que estava ao lado dela.

- Oi. – Eu disse tentando ser educado.

- Rob, Nikki, esse é Alex, ele estudou comigo na sétima série.

- Hum, eu sou o Rob. – Eu disse.

- E eu a Nikki.

- Aí Rob, não precisa ficar mais preocupado, a Kris tem companhia agora, quer ir tomar um drink comigo?

Eu olhei para Kristen com a esperança de que ela impedisse de que nós fossemos, mas ela não o fez.

- Podem ir, eu fico aqui conversando com o Alex, o papo está muito interessante.

- OK. – Eu disse incomodado, não tinha gostado daquele cara, o jeito no qual ele olhava para Kristen me irritava.

- Vamos logo. – Disse Nikki.

- Vamos.

Ela segurou minha mão e nós fomos até o open bar.

- Olha, eu vou direto ao ponto, porque não sou do tipo que faz joguinhos, eu estou muito a fim de você desde que te vi e pensei se a gente podia sei lá, se conhecer melhor hoje.

- É... – Eu disse meio sem graça, eu já sabia que Nikki era meio avassaladora, mas eu realmente não esperava que fosse assim, se ela soubesse o quanto acho horrível quando uma mulher é assim, mas enfim, eu tinha que sair dessa. – Nikki, olha pra mim, quero que você acredite em cada palavra que vou te dizer, você é uma garota linda, linda mesmo, qualquer homem em sã consciência seria um campeão em apenas ter uma chance com você, mas eu não tenho uma sã consciência, não sou o cara certo.

- Você não precisa ser o cara certo, pode ser só hoje, não me importo.

- Não faz isso, sério, vocês mulheres de hoje em dia deviam ser mais seletivas, conhecer os caras primeiro antes de sair por aí dormindo com qualquer um, isso é muito feio sabia?

- Quantos anos você tem? 60?

- Não preciso ser velho pra saber quando uma coisa é legal ou não.

- É mais fácil você falar logo que não quer ficar comigo.

- Não quero ficar com você.

Nikki abriu a boca impressionada e se levantou.

- Não, Nikki, espera. – Eu disse segurando seu braço. – Não fica chateada, você é uma pessoa legal pelo pouco que pude perceber, não quero perder sua amizade.

- Tudo bem, você não tem culpa de não me achar interessante.

- Eu não disse que você não era interessante.

- Então por que você não quer ficar comigo? – Perguntou irritada. – Você é gay ou algo assim?

- Por que todo mundo acha que sou gay? Cacete! – Eu disse sem paciência. – NÃO SOU GAY. Entendeu? MIM NÃO SER GAY.

- Calma, se você está com problemas para lidar com isso, tudo bem.

- Lidar com o que? Não sou gay!

Ela sorriu parecendo se divertir com meu dilema.

- Eu acredito em você. – Ela parecia sincera. – Só estava brincando.

- Tudo bem.

- Acho que vou embora. – Ela disse desanimada.

- Por quê?

- Só vim pra essa festa porque pensei que teria sexo mais tarde.

- OK, eu não precisava saber disso.

- Ah, você nem desconfiava? Achou que quando pedi pra ficar com você fosse pra dar beijinho? Quantos anos temos? 12?

- 12? – Perguntei meio confuso. – Meu primeiro beijo foi quase aos 13, eu nunca faria isso com 12.

- Melhor não falarmos sobre o meu histórico.

- OK, quer dançar? Assim você não precisa ir.

- Para de tentar ser legal, não adianta mais.

- Desculpa. – Eu disse olhando pra baixo. – Eu até poderia ficar com você, mas não seria de uma forma justa.

- Por quê?

- Porque ia ser pra fazer você se sentir melhor.

- Não me importo, se quiser ficar comigo pra eu me sentir melhor eu aceito.

Olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Tá louca? Quer que eu transe com você por piedade? A que ponto esse mundo chegou?

- Para com esses discursos estúpidos, faz eu me sentir mal.

- Mas é pra fazer mesmo, você não pode simplesmente falar "Hei, dorme comigo por piedade, porque estou me sentindo sozinha". Só falta você dizer pra eu pensar em outra pessoa enquanto ficamos pras coisas fluírem mais naturalmente, tem noção do quanto isso é ridículo?

- Deixa pra lá, vou embora. – Ela disse e olhou pela sala. – Cadê a Kristen?

Olhei imediatamente, meu Deus, foi só eu parar de olhar para ela por um minuto que a garota some, que inferno, eu sabia que não devia confiar naquele cara, deve ter levado ela para um quarto escuro e feito coisas terríveis, depois esquartejado seu corpo e jogado os restos discretamente no ponche. Acho que eu estava ficando bêbado, eu estava disposto a mata-lo, não podia fazer aquilo com uma pessoa e ficar em pune.

- Ah, olha ela ali. – Disse Nikki apontando para a pista de dança.

Kristen estava dançando com o cara e eles pareciam estar se divertindo, por que ela sorria tanto? Ela parecia feliz.

- Ela sorri tanto com ele. – Eu disse.

- Ela sorri mais quando está com você. – Ela disse. – Já estou vendo o porquê né?

- Por quê? – Perguntei ansioso.

- Porque você é um idiota engraçado.

- Espero que saiba que você me deixou frustrado.

- Você também me deixou frustrada, então estamos quites.

- Sim, nós estamos.

O celular de Nikki tocou e ela o retirou da pequena bolsinha que carregava consigo, ela parecia preocupada com o que estava ouvindo do outro lado da linha.

- Tá legal. Estou indo aí agora. – Ela disse no final da ligação e encerrou a chamada.

- O que houve? – Perguntei preocupado

- Minha mãe, está passando mal, tenho que ir.

Nikki se aproximou e tentou me roubar um selinho, mas eu virei o rosto.

- Tchau Nikki. – Eu disse. – E boa sorte com sua mãe.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse e depois saiu.

Nikki foi se despedir de Kristen que falou com o carinha chato que estava dançando com ela e começou a sair junto com Nikki, ah não, ela ia embora também, eu ia mesmo ficar sozinho nessa porcaria, Kristen veio até mim enquanto Nikki saiu.

- Rob, vou leva a Nikki no hospital onde a mãe dela está, depois eu volto.

- Por que ela não vai sozinha?

- Porque ela veio no meu carro.

- Taxi. – Kristen me fuzilou com o olhar. – Releve, eu estou bêbado.

- Já volto.

- Tá bom.

Kristen saiu e eu continuei ali tomando meu whisky, eu sabia que estava bêbado, mas não parava de beber.

- E aí? – Perguntou Alex. Que saco, quem te chamou aqui hein cara?

- Oi. –Eu disse com cara de poucos amigos.

- Sabe onde a Kris foi?

- Kristen, Kris é só pros mais íntimos.

- Ah sim, desculpa, Kristen.

- Isso mesmo.

- Onde está o namorado dela?

- Não pode vir. Qual é o seu interesse nisso?

- Calma cara, eu já sei que ela tá na sua.

- O que?

- Ela tá na sua, é óbvio.

- Mas ela tem namorado. – Eu disse como se o que ele estivesse dizendo fosse um absurdo.

- E isso impede ela de se sentir atraída por outras pessoas em que?

- Sério, vocês americanos tem problemas, só pode ser, na Inglaterra quando você ama alguém você não tem olhos para outras pessoas.

- Em qualquer lugar do mundo é assim também, mas antes de encontrar quem você ama deve passar por outros braços, estou certo?

- Sim. – Eu disse sem argumentos. – Mas agora me diz, por que você acha que ela tá na minha?

- Ela não parava de olhar pra você e aquela mulher de vermelho.

- A Nikki.

- Sim, a Nikki, eu disse que vocês faziam um belo casal e ela disse que não achava, porque vocês não combinavam, porque se você se apaixonasse por ela, ia se magoar, já que ela não se apega a ninguém e que ela gostava demais de você pra vê-lo sofrendo.

- Hum, mas ela deve ter dito isso em relação à amizade que tem por mim.

- Não foi, aquele brilho, é aquele brilho que toda mulher tem quando fala de alguém especial.

- Sou especial para ela, um grande amigo.

- Não nesse sentido.

- Até parece que alguém como ela ia gostar de alguém como eu.

- Cara, que autoestima é essa? É claro que ela poderia gostar de você.

- Sei lá.

Continuei conversando com Alex e confessei a ele tudo que sentia em relação à Kristen, ele também me disse que sua intenção inicial era conseguir algo com ela, mas logo viu que dali não sairia nada, até que ele era um cara bacana, eu já estava me sentindo mal por ter pensado tantas coisas ruins dele, nós permanecemos ali até Kristen chegar, Alex deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e saiu de perto de nós.

- Como está a mãe dela?

- Foi só um susto, mas Nikki achou melhor ficar com ela caso acontecesse novamente.

- Hum.

- Tem tanto barulho aqui.

- É uma festa.

- Vem, vamos para um lugar mais silencioso.

- Por que quer me levar pro escurinho Kristen Stewart?

- Eu não disse escurinho, na verdade prefiro no claro. – Ela disse maliciosamente e sorriu, em seguida eu também.

Fui atrás dela que me levou para o topo das escadas no canto da sala, estava escuro, ela mentiu pra mim, nós estávamos no escuro. Nós nos sentamos lado a lado, eu ainda conseguia sentir sua presença bem perto, mesmo não conseguindo vê-la.

- A Nikki disse que você não quis ficar com ela.

- É, ela não faz o meu tipo, mesmo sendo muito bonita.

- Não sei o que deu em você, nenhum homem recusa a Nikki, acho que você foi o primeiro.

- Acredita que ela queria que eu ficasse com ela por piedade?

- Acredito, a Nikki é bem assim mesmo.

- Percebi.

Senti sua mão segurando a minha e aquilo foi bom, estranho, mas bom, eu realmente não esperava, por que diabos ela estava segundo minha mão?

- Por que está segurando minha mão?

- Porque eu tive vontade de fazer isso, mas se você quiser eu tiro.

- Não, tá bom.

- É bom pra você?

- Sim, por que não seria?

- Não sei, não tem muito motivo pra ser bom, só estou segurando sua mão.

- Pra você ver né? Basta você segurar minha mão e eu já acho bom, imagine se... Deixa pra lá.

- Se o que?

- Deixa pra lá.

- Se eu te... – Ela parecia sem graça. – Beijasse?

- Acho que... Sim. – Por que a gente ficava assim? Não era mais fácil se ficássemos normais perante a qualquer assunto? Mas já que eu havia começado, então falaria tudo de uma vez. – Então por que você não tenta?

Ouvi sua risada baixa, mas que fazia um grande barulho perante ao silêncio que ali estava.

- Você não presta. – Ela disse.

- Nunca disse que prestava.

De repente ficamos num silêncio mortal, por que ela ficou quieta? Aquilo queria dizer o que? Ela ia me beijar? Ou estava prestes a ir embora? Eu estava aflito, faz alguma coisa logo garota!

Eu estava com o coração a mil, me sentia uma menininha prestes a ganhar seu primeiro beijo, então, quando eu estava achando que nem ia rolar mais nada senti seus lábios junto aos meus, mas não em um grande e longo beijo de língua, mas um selinho.

- Só isso? – Perguntei após o "beijo". – Porque de boa, o beijo que você me deu na audição foi mais intenso, então, sei lá, eu acho que...

Antes que eu terminasse de falar ela puxou meu rosto e me beijou, mas dessa vez de verdade.


	7. Pós festa

**P.O.V. ROB**

Seu beijo era incrivelmente maravilhoso, era de longe muito melhor do que eu imaginava, a forma na qual nossas línguas se entrelaçavam em uma sincronia perfeita era como se de certa forma nossos lábios se envolvessem num ritmo envolvente, minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura, enquanto as dela estava entrelaçadas em meus cabelos, depois do beijo nós permanecemos com os lábios colados, apenas dando leves selinhos de vez em quando.

- Você é maravilhosa. – Eu disse quebrando o longo silêncio entre nós.

- Seu beijo tem gosto de whisky. – Ela disse sorrindo contra meus lábios em seguida. – É tão gostoso, me beija de novo.

Levei meus lábios aos dela e nos entregamos novamente, depois de um longo tempo nos beijando Kristen me empurrou devagar e respirou fundo, aproveitei para retomar o fôlego também.

- Desculpa. – Ela disse. – Fiquei sem ar.

- Eu também, se você tiver parado eu também não...

Antes que eu terminasse de falar Kristen me beijou novamente, eu já estava começando a ficar com calor, os beijos estavam ficando cada vez mais urgentes e eu a puxava para cada vez mais perto, quando vi Kris já estava em meu colo e eu já beijava seu pescoço.

- Cadê ela Taylor? – Ouvimos uma voz conhecida por perto.

- Não sei Michael, já deve ter ido embora. – Taylor respondeu.

- Michael! – Disse Kristen assustada parando de me beijar imediatamente.

- Vamos ficar aqui quietinhos e ele não vai vir te procurar.

- Não, eu tenho que ir. – Ela disse se levantando e saindo.

Desci logo após dela.

- Posso te ajudar a procurá-lo? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu prontamente.

Nós começamos a procurar Michael, até que o encontramos perto do open bar com Taylor.

- Oi gente. – Disse Kristen.

- Oi. – Taylor respondeu.

- Oi amor, resolvi as coisas com a minha irmã mais cedo e vim te encontrar, mas rodei a festa toda e não te achei, onde você estava?

- Estava na pista de dança com o Rob, como você não nos viu? – Perguntou se fazendo de confusa.

- Nossa, não sei, porque te procuramos lá também.

- Mas que bom que você veio. – Disse Kristen o abraçando.

Michael segurou seu rosto e a beijou, juro que me senti um lixo vendo aquilo, nós tínhamos acabado de nos beijar e ela estava ali, correspondendo aos beijos dele, o pior de tudo era não poder fazer absolutamente nada, porque ele era namorado dela, não eu. Olhei para baixo com os olhos fechados tentando conter as estúpidas lágrimas que teimavam em se formar, por que diabos tinha que ser tão sentimental?

- Vamos curtir a festa juntos um pouquinho amor? – Perguntou Michael.

- É que eu estava com o Rob. – Disse Kristen

- Não, podem ficar juntos, eu já vou embora. – Eu disse.

- Já? – Perguntou Taylor. – Não vai cara, fica aí, vou te apresentar meus amigos.

- Cara, não dá mesmo, minha cabeça está explodindo.

- Tem certeza que quer ir? Ainda são uma e meia da madrugada.

- Vou agora, não tá dando pra ficar não.

- Mas você vai como? – Perguntou Kristen.

- De bicicleta. – Respondi.

- Sem chance! – Disse Kristen. – São uma e meia, não estamos em Londres, é perigoso.

- Não tenho dinheiro comigo, nem celular, o que vão me roubar?

- Não sei, mas você não vai de bicicleta.

- Kristen, seu namorado acabou de chegar, fica com ele.

- Rob, isso não é uma negociação.

- É melhor nem discutir, quando ela enfia algo na cabeça ferrou.

- Se você quiser ficar aqui com o Michael, eu posso pedir para um dos meus amigos leva-lo, a casa dele não é longe.

- Não, eu o levo. – Disse Kristen. – Michael, você me espera aqui?

- Sim.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou.

- Vamos.

Nós fomos até minha bicicleta e colocamos no banco traseiro do carro, fomos o caminho todo em silêncio, coisa que não aconteceria caso ambos não estivéssemos sem graça um com o outro.

- Chegamos. – Ela disse parando o carro em frente ao meu prédio.

Nós nos olhamos e antes mesmo de nos despedirmos como pessoas normais já estávamos nos beijando novamente.

- Você é louca. – Eu disse entre um beijo e outro.

- E isso importa?

- Não, na verdade amo isso em você.

Ela se levantou de seu banco para vir para cima de mim, mas alguma parte de seu corpo foi ao volante e apertou a buzina fazendo nós dois rimos. Ela ficou em cima de mim e nós voltamos a nos beijar.

- Rob, eu tenho que ir. – Disse Kristen parando de me beijar. – O Michael está me esperando.

- Por que você ainda está com ele? – Perguntei.

- Porque o Michael é seguro.

- Existem muitos outros homens seguros por aí.

- Mas por que eu teria que procurar se já tenho um?

- Porque você não gosta dele.

- Mas eu gosto dele, quem disse que não?

- Você estava me beijando há uns trinta segundos atrás.

- Mas é... Deixa pra lá, você não entende. – Ela disse querendo voltar para seu banco, mas segurei sua cintura.

- Você não vai não.

- Como se você pudesse me impedir. – Disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Baixa a guarda.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Ela disse como quem pede permissão.

- Fica só mais um pouco. – Pedi.

- Melhor não, eu...

Eu a beijei, antes que terminasse de falar e ela olhou para mim, seu olhar parecia tão intenso, ele observava todo meu rosto.

- Acho que ele pode esperar um pouco. – Ela disse.

Nós nos beijamos e minhas mãos estavam em suas cochas, seria ilusão demais pensar que talvez aquilo poderia se repetir algum dia desses?

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Em certo ponto de nossos beijos Rob soltou um leve gemido contra meus lábios. Isso não era justo, por que Rob tinha que beijar tão melhor que Michael? Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. No auge de nossa pegação meu celular tocou.

- Puta que pariu. – Eu disse o fazendo sorrir.

- Não atende. – Rob pediu.

- Pode ser importante.

- Não.

- É rápido.

- Tá bom, mas desliga logo.

- OK.

Peguei meu celular em cima do painel, era Michael.

- Caramba! Esqueci do Michael! – Eu disse me lembrando.

Rob olhou para o lado como quem não gostava nada daquilo.

- Oi. – Eu disse ao atender.

- Foi leva-lo aonde? – Perguntou com uma ponta de irritação na voz. – Na casa de Londres?

- Ai, desculpa, esqueci de te ligar, é que meu pai me viu aqui na rua dele, você sabe né? É ao lado da minha, então ele me mandou entrar.

- Poxa Kris, você podia ter ligado. Se eu não tivesse tomado a iniciativa de te ligar ficaria aqui plantado feito um otário.

- Perdão, mesmo.

- Tá bom Kristen, boa noite.

- Michael, espera, desculpa.

- Tá legal Kris, sério, vou desligar.

- Tá chateado comigo?

- Não, deixa, eu estou de boa.

- OK, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Encerrei a chamada e coloquei o celular no painel novamente, Rob ficou parado olhando para mim, esperando que eu tomasse alguma atitude, era até uma situação engraçada, eu estava em seu colo, mas nós nem mesmo conversávamos.

- Kris. – Ele puxou assunto.

- Oi? – Peruntei.

- Você não vai me beijar mais não?

- Não.

- Mas por quê?

- Estou brincando, mas vamos para o banco traseiro.

- Tudo bem, mas o que exatamente vamos fazer lá?

- Nos beijar. – Eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

- É mais sei lá, você queria mais espaço.

- Por que não vamos para o seu apartamento? Estamos de frente a ele, nem faz sentido ficar aqui.

- Vamos, mas você não tem que ir pra casa?

- Eu posso ligar pros meus pais e dizer que vou dormir na casa da Nikki.

- Quer dormir na minha casa?

- É claro, por isso vou dizer que vou dormir na casa dela.

- Ah tá, mas agora me diz, a gente vai ficar só no beijinho mesmo?

- Sim.

- Mas você vai dormir na minha casa.

- E daí? Já dormi na sua casa outro dia e nem beijinho teve.

- Podia ter, mas você estava bêbada e eu não quis.

- Sério?

- Sim. Por que ainda estamos aqui? Vamos subir logo.

Tirei a chave da ignição e abri a porta do carro, saí de seu colo, mas tropecei em seu pé e caí na calçada.

- Hei, Kris. – Disse Rob me ajudando a levantar após sair do carro. – Tá tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Mas você nem bebeu hoje e já está caindo.

- Cala a porra da boca e me ajuda logo.

Depois de terminar de me levantar, Rob tirou sua bicicleta de trás do meu carro e nós subimos até seu apartamento, a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para meu pai, depois fui até sua cozinha para beber água e enquanto estava bebendo de frente para a geladeira ele começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto me abraçava por trás, a sensação era boa, muito boa, tanto que eu já não tinha estruturas físicas para fazer mais nada, nem mesmo segurar um copo, no qual deixei cair e quebrar.

- Ai meu Deus! – Eu disse. – Desculpa, vou limpar.

- Não precisa.

- Mas se eu deixar vai cortar alguém.

- Não precisa.

- Mas Rob, eu...

- Foda-se esse copo! – Ele disse impaciente.

Olhei para ele e sorri.

- Eu disse que ia te desvirtuar.

Rob me pegou no colo e me levou até seu quarto, depois me colocou na cama.

- O que está pretendendo ao me trazer aqui? – Perguntei.

- Foi só pra gente ficar mais a vontade.

- OK, vou fingir que não penso que você tem segundas intenções.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, com a cabeça no travesseiro, parei meu rosto bem perto do seu, mas sem beijá-lo, ele ficou com grandes olhos pidões, estava óbvio que mal podia esperar para que o beijo começasse, o que confesso, fez meu ego inflar.

- Vai logo, me beija. – Ele disse.

- Fecha os olhos. – Eu disse e ele o fez. – Apenas sinta.

Comecei a acariciar levemente seus cabelos, depois levei meus lábios até seu pescoço, distribuindo beijo por ele e em seguida por todo seu rosto, exceto em sua boca, mordi seu lábio inferior, depois continuei a distribuir beijos por seu rosto enquanto passava a mão por dentro de sua camisa, passando por sua barriga e parando em seu peito, sentindo seu coração acelerado, então resolvi finalmente ceder as nossas vontades e beijá-lo, Rob segurou meus braços e me virou na cama ficando em cima de mim.

- A gente já está em cima da cama, você tem certeza de que quer me provocar desse jeito? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu me beijando em seguida.

Nós continuamos aos beijos pelo resto da madrugada, parecíamos dois adolescentes após seu primeiro beijo, curtindo cada momento como uma nova descoberta.


	8. Duas semanas

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Eram onze e quarenta da manhã quando acordei, estava dormindo de conchinha com ele, nunca havia dormido daquela forma com ninguém e não fazia ideia do quanto àquilo era bom, eu não estava com um pingo de vontade de levantar, mas não queria estar lá quando ele acordasse, eu iria embora e quando nos víssemos novamente seria como se nada tivesse acontecido, me levantei, limpei os cacos de vidro do chão antes que ele pisasse quando acordasse sonolento, depois fui para casa, ao chegar meus pais já haviam saído pra trabalhar e meus irmãos estavam almoçando.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse.

- Bom dia. – Responderam juntos.

- Por que vocês não foram à festa do Taylor? – Perguntei.

- Nós fomos. – Disse Cameron. – Você tinha ido levar o Rob em casa, mas sabe o que é mais engraçado?

- O que?

- O Michael nos disse que você não ia voltar porque segundo você, o papai te viu perto de casa e te chamou pra entrar, mas o curioso é que quando chegamos em casa ele nos disse que você tinha ido dormir na casa da Nikki, no entanto o Taylor comentou que a Nikki saiu mais cedo porque a mãe dela tinha passado mal. Agora quero que você seja sincera, porque o papai não sabe de nada disso, e vai continuar sem saber, basta você dizer a verdade.

Inferno! Eu era uma idiota mesmo, fui trair meu namorado e agora teria que confessar tudo para meus irmãos, eles iam achar que eu era uma vadia.

- OK, mas primeiro vocês vão ter que prometer que não vão contar pros meus pais e muito menos pro Michael.

- Kristen, você não está em posição de negociação. – Disse Dana.

- Tá bom, eu conto.

- Pode começar.

- Ontem eu fui à festa com a Nikki, ela ficou lá tentando desenrolar o Rob enquanto eu fiquei conversando com um ex colega de classe que encontrei por lá, mas ela teve que ir embora, então eu fiquei com o Rob... Literalmente.

De repente os três arregalaram os olhos.

- O inglês? – Perguntou Taylor.

- Sim.

- Meu Deus do céu! – Disse Dana. – Não diz que você dormiu no apartamento dele.

- Eu dormi no apartamento dele.

- Vocês... – Disse Cameron assustado e com medo da minha resposta.

- Não, nós não transamos.

- Kristen, você nunca traiu o Michael com todo esse tempo de relacionamento, mas que diabos passou pela sua cabeça?

- Eu não sei. – Disse na defensiva. – Acho que senti uma atração, não faço ideia do que dá em mim, mas o fato é que toda vez que estou perto dele sinto uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-lo e isso está me matando por dentro, não fazem ideia do quanto.

- Você tem que parar de ficar o dia inteiro na casa dele.

- Não dá, é mês de adaptação, vou ter que vê-lo todos os dias.

- Então seja forte, porque não vale à pena deixar o Michael que te ama e te respeita por alguém que você conheceu há três meses.

- Eu sei, mas vai dizer isso pro desejo que eu tenho por ele.

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer maninha. – Disse Taylor. – Não queria estar na sua pele.

- Fica tranquila. – Disse Dana. – Não vamos contar a ninguém sobre isso.

- Obrigada.

- Mas você tem que ser fiel ao Michael novamente.

- Vou ser.

- Ótimo, quando terminarmos de almoçar, vou trabalhar. – Disse Cameron. – O Dana e o Taylor vão passar o dia na faculdade, o papai e a mamãe só vão chegar à noite, então se comporte.

- Vou me comportar. – Garanti.

**P.O.V. ROB**

Quando acordei percebi que faltava algo por ali, é claro, faltava Kristen, ela havia dormido comigo não havia? Ou se tratava apenas de um sonho bom? Eu estava torcendo para que não fosse, eu achava que não, pois seu cheiro ainda estava em mim, mas pra ter certeza desci até a cozinha, no entanto os cacos de vidro não estavam no chão, meu Deus! Estou ficando louco, olhei na lixeira para ter certeza e para minha felicidade tudo era real! Sorri feito um idiota, por que eu estava tão feliz? Será que tinha a ver com a madrugada maravilhosa que passei junto à ela? Provavelmente sim, nenhuma outra garota tinha me deixado tão estúpido quanto aquela menor de idade. O único problema era, por que ela foi embora? Será que não gostou? Mas não faz sentido, se não foi bom pra ela, por que não parou? Talvez seu pai tenha ligado, ou quem sabe seu namorado, ah, ela tinha um namorado. Será que ela ia querer me beijar de novo ou foi só por uma noite? Ai Kristen, por que você não me deixou nem mesmo um bilhete pra dizer qualquer coisa? Por que você tinha que agir feito uma americana e não dar o mínimo pras coisas?

Meu celular tocou interrompendo meus pensamentos. Era ela, eu estava nervoso.

- Alô. – Eu disse ao atender.

- Oi Rob, bom dia. – Ela disse como quem não tinha saído da minha casa sem dar explicações.

- Por que você não me disse que não ia sair hoje mais cedo? – Eu disse sem enrolação.

- Sem cobranças Rob, sem cobranças.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, a gente vai ensaiar hoje, não vai?

- Sim, claro, que horas você vem?

- Hoje todos da minha família só vão estar de volta as onze, pensei de você vir pra cá.

- Mas seus pais não vão se importar?

- Acho que não, mas ainda que se importem, não vão estar aqui.

- OK, então eu vou que horas?

- Pode ser agora, já almoçou?

- Não.

- Eu também não, vem pra cá e a gente almoça junto.

- Tudo bem, mas me dá o número da sua casa, porque só sei a rua.

- É a 1036.

- Estou indo então.

Encerrei a chamada e tomei um banho rápido em seguida, fui até sua casa de bicicleta, sei que não era muito necessário já que sua casa era na rua ao lado, não demorei muito para encontrar a enorme residência, que fazia a casa dos meus pais parecer uma porcaria qualquer, toquei o interfone e depois de algum tempo alguém atendeu, acho que era Kristen.

- Quem é? – Perguntou.

- É o Rob.

- Oi Rob. – Ela disse empolgada. – Espera. – O portão fez um barulho e começou a abrir. – Abriu?

- Sim. – Respondi.

- Pode entrar.

- OK.

Peguei minha bicicleta e entrei, Kristen veio na minha direção em meio ao quintal, sua casa estava distante. Kristen usava uma blusa do Pikachu, além de linda gostava de Pokémon, queria que eu me apaixonasse mesmo.

- Estou me sentindo um mendigo. – Eu disse.

- Por quê? – Perguntou confusa.

- Olha a sua casa!

- Tsc, isso não é nada.

- NADA?! Tá de brincadeira né?

- Não.

- Quantos carros tem aqui?

- Oito.

- O que?! – Isso era humilhação, sério mesmo, meu pai tinha um, muito do velho que era da família inteira.

- São quatro dos meus pais e um pra cada filho.

- E eu aqui com a minha humilde bicicleta.

- Para com isso, ficar se colocando pra baixo, coisa de gente besta.

- O Michael tem carro? – Perguntei.

- Do que importa?

- Ele tem carro?

- Tem, uma Land Rover.

- Nova?

- Desse ano.

- Hum... Por isso que você gosta dele?

Ela me encarou como quem não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir e na mesma hora me arrependi de ter perguntado.

- Claro que não, se eu quiser meus pais me compram uma dessas, mas eu escolhi meu mini cooper

- Se eu quiser meus pais me compram uma bike novinha, mas só no natal. – Eu disse tentando descontrair

Ela riu e deu um soco em meu braço.

- Seu idiota.

Dentro de pouco tempo chegamos, deixei minha bicicleta na varanda e nós entramos, a casa por dentro era ainda mais bonita, que humilhação, eu nunca mais deixaria Kristen entrar em meu apartamento, eu sabia que isso era mentira, mas era conveniente de ser pensado no momento.

- Kris, sobre ontem, eu...

- O que aconteceu ontem? – Ela perguntou se fazendo de desentendida, aquilo me magoou, eu ali todo feliz por nós e ela se fazendo de desentendida.

- Então pra você não significou nada?

- Não me olha desse jeito. – Disse derretida. – Rob... Foi incrível o que rolou entre nós, mas...

- Por que "mas"? Não precisamos de "mas".

Segurei sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto de mim.

- Rob, não. – Ela disse sem forças

Dei um selinho em sua boca e ela ficou me olhando intensamente, da mesma forma que ontem.

- Rob, eu tenho o Michael. – Ela disse.

- Ele não precisa saber, minha boca é um túmulo.

- Mas eu vou saber, não vou traí-lo.

- Você já o traiu.

- Rob, nós somos amigos, se ficarmos desse jeito vamos estragar tudo.

- Mas quem disse que uma coisa precisa terminar pra que a outra comece?

- Rob, sério, não vamos fazer mais nada, eu não quero.

- Vou respeitar sua decisão, mas espero que esteja ciente de que não é isso que você quer.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você pode enganar qualquer um, menos a si mesma.

- Rob, vamos comer? – Perguntou saindo de perto de mim e mudando de assunto. – A comida está pronta.

- Vamos.

Nós fomos até a sala de jantar também enorme onde a comida estava organizada, tinha muita variedade e muita quantidade, ao menos nisso sua casa lembrava a de minha mãe. Nos sentamos e comer.

- Vamos subir? – Kristen perguntou ao terminarmos.

- Você não vai tirar a mesa? – Perguntei.

- Pra isso tenho uma empregada.

- Eu nunca tive uma empregada, qual é a sensação?

- Sei lá, é só uma empregada, para de enrolar, vamos trabalhar.

- Vamos, mas onde?

- No meu quarto.

Olhei para ela com uma cara maliciosa, mas ela apenas me ignorou e nós subimos até o segundo andar, Kristen me levou até seu quarto que era diferente do resto da casa, não que não fosse bonito, só não era requintado e era bem grande, reconheci imediatamente a parede cheia de pôsteres que ficava de frente pro notebook, era a parede que eu via pelo Skype. Kristen fechou a porta, pegou o script em cima da escrivaninha e se sentou em sua cama.

- Trouxe o seu script? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. – Eu disse o tirando de minha mochila.

Nós começamos a ensaiar e quando era de tarde paramos para lanchar, retornamos aos ensaios, depois das sete já estávamos cansados e não queríamos mais trabalhar, então ficamos jogando guitar hero, Kristen conseguia virar com altas pontuações as músicas mais difíceis do expert e isso na guitarra.

- Não consigo fazer isso. – Confessei.

- É a sua vez, quero que toque na mesma dificuldade.

- Só jogo no difícil.

- Tá amarelando? – Perguntou me provocando.

- Não.

- Então joga.

- Não vai rir de mim?

- Ah qual é? Ao menos você sabe tocar uma guitarra de verdade.

- Tá bom então, vamos lá.

Kristen escolheu o nível três do expert e eu comecei a tocar, não fiz altas pontuações, mas consegui virar.

- Vou pegar o vídeo game do quarto do meu irmão, ele tem os melhores jogos. – Disse Kristen.

- Melhor não Kris. – Eu disse. – Não mexe nas coisas dele.

- Ele não se importa.

- Não, vamos jogar Mortal Combat.

- Tá bom, mas já vou avisando que sei uns especiais bolados. – Ela disse.

- Ah é? Pois eu sei uns incríveis também.

- Então que vença o melhor.

- Beleza.

Nós começamos a jogar, Kristen estava com um que era bloqueado, sério? Não era justo, mas eu não precisava daquilo, eu ia ganhar. Estava muito difícil para ambos, mas ela mandou um especial que acabou comigo, no segundo round eu ganhei com muito esforço e no terceiro ela venceu com aquele mesmo especial.

- Haha. – Ela disse se exibindo. – Ganhei.

- Ah é? Me libera um desses bloqueados pra gente ver quem é melhor.

- Tudo bem, você não vai ganhar mesmo.

Kristen escolheu o seu e deixou que eu escolhesse um dos outros bloqueados, escolhi um que Tom sempre jogava que era muito bom.

- Hum, boa escolha. – Ela disse enquanto desbloqueava para mim.

A disputa foi ainda mais acirrada, ela ganhou o primeiro round, mas eu ganhei os outros dois.

- E aí? Quem não ia ganhar mesmo? – Perguntei a provocando.

- Seu idiota.

Ela começou a me bater e nós caímos no chão, eu caí na verdade, ela apenas caiu em cima de mim, o problema – ou a solução – mesmo foi quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, nós estávamos muito perto e aquela distância não podia nos impedir de absolutamente nada, nós íamos nos beijar, íamos.

- Kristen, cheguei. – Disse seu pai abrindo a porta do quarto. – Que isso? – Perguntou espantado.

- P...Pai. – Disse Kristen se levantando. – Você não ia chegar onze horas?

- Ia, mas resolvi tudo antes do tempo e não tenta me enrolar. – Ele parecia nervoso. – Quem é você? – Agora ele estava falando comigo.

Me levantei do chão e estendi a mão simpaticamente.

- Sou o Rob.

- Não me importa quem diabos você é. O que estava fazendo com a minha filha em cima de você?

- Ela caiu. – Eu disse abaixando a mão. – Mas eu caí primeiro.

- E ela caiu justamente em cima de você.

- Sim, ela me bateu e nós caímos, juro que não era nada que o senhor estava pensando.

- Era sim. – Disse Kristen. – No que te interessa?

- Hei, olha como fala comigo.

- Pai, por favor né? Eu tenho namorado, o senhor acha mesmo que eu estava o traindo?

- Não sei, vocês jovens são tão... Sei lá, modernos.

- Não a esse ponto, Rob é um amigo meu, por favor, seja educado e o cumprimente

- OK. – Ele disse meio relutante. – Prazer em conhecê-lo Rob, meu nome é John.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Nós apertamos as mãos.

- Vocês vão ficar aqui? – O pai dela perguntou.

- Sim papai, nós vamos.

Ele saiu e Kristen ficou parada me olhando.

- Onde paramos mesmo? – Perguntou.

Dei uma banda nela e fiquei sobre seu corpo, então ela virou o jogo me imobilizando com extrema facilidade e rapidez, não conseguia nem mesmo me mexer.

- Calma, calma. – Eu disse. – Só mostrei onde paramos.

- Desculpa. – Ela disse me soltando. – É só o meu instinto de defesa.

Me levantei e a ajudei a levantar, nós jogamos mais um pouco, eu a ganhava na maioria das vezes, quando eram dez horas achei melhor ir para casa.

- Quer que eu te leve? – Kristen perguntou.

- Eu vim de bicicleta e além do mais a minha casa é na rua ao lado.

- É verdade, vou te levar até o portão.

- OK.

Nós fomos até o portão, luzes dos postes que ficavam estrategicamente no quintal iluminavam o caminho até lá.

- Tchau. – Ela disse ao chegarmos.

- Tchau. – Demos rápidos e tímidos beijos no rosto e eu fui para casa.

Todo o resto das próximas duas semanas passou assim, eu não sabia mais ao certo se Kristen me queria ou não, ela era tão confusa, certos momentos eu poderia jurar que queria, já em outros que não. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo porque gostava muito dela, a cada dia mais, em certas horas eu até me sentia mal por toda essa situação, eu sabia que tinha que fazê-la ser minha, ou tirá-la de vez do meu coração, porém as duas coisas pareciam impossíveis, esse era o grande problema.


	9. O primeiro show

**P.O.V. ROB**

Eu estava muito ansioso, a final era sexta-feira e no sábado Tom estaria chegando para me visitar, acordei até mais cedo, Kristen ia chegar uma da tarde hoje porque estava estudando, fiquei enrolando enquanto ela não chegava. Uma hora em ponto minha campainha tocou e eu fui atender.

- Rob, tenho uma proposta irrecusável pra te fazer. – Kristen disse entrando empolgada em meu apartamento.

- Por que será que tenho quase certeza de que não se trata de uma proposta irrecusável?

- Vamos ao show da Avril Lavigne hoje as oito da noite?

- Ai Kris, não gosto das músicas dela.

- Poxa, meu pai disse que só posso ir acompanhada. – Disse frustrada.

- Chama alguém.

- Estou chamando.

- Alguém que queira ir.

- Poxa Rob, estou disposta a pagar tudo, você vai ficar aí sem fazer nada mesmo.

- Você sabe que não vou deixar que pague para mim.

- Por favor, queria tanto sua companhia. – Ela disse com seus lindos e grandes olhos pidões. Droga, ela estava me convencendo.

- Tá bom. – Eu disse sem a mínima vontade de ir.

- Eba! – Disse feliz. – Vou ao show da Avril.

- Sim, você vai. – Eu disse desanimado.

Nós ensaiamos e quando eram seis e meia, Kristen escolheu uma roupa para mim enquanto eu tomava banho, nós fomos até sua casa avisar seus pais que íamos juntos ao show, quando chegamos seu pai e seu irmão mais velho estavam sentados no sofá da sala.

- Pai, Cameron, vou com o Rob no show da Avril tá bom?

- Tá bom. – Disse seu pai.

- Rob, vou me arrumar, fique aqui com eles.

- OK. – Respondi.

Kristen subiu as escadas e eu permaneci em pé, sem graça.

- Sente-se rapaz, fique a vontade. – Disse seu pai tentando ser cordial. – Quer algo para beber?

- Não obrigado. – Eu disse me sentando junto a eles.

- Tudo bem? – Cameron perguntou.

- Sim.

- Cuidado com a minha irmãzinha hein. – Ele disse me lançando um olhar estranho. – Sem beijinhos durante o show.

- Que papo é esse Cameron? – Perguntou seu pai. – Respeite a sua irmã.

- O Rob sabe que papo é esse.

- Sei? – Perguntei me fazendo de desentendido. Será que Kris contou sobre o nosso beijo?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – John perguntou.

- Nada não pai, estou encarnando nele, né Rob?

- É.

- Rob é o seguinte. – Disse John. – Cuide da minha filha, caso algo aconteça com ela você vai se ver comigo.

- Conosco. – Disse Cameron. – Aí pai, até que o Rob é um cara pintoso, mais que o Michael né?

Eu estava quase certo que ele sabia, só não conseguia entender o motivo dela ter contado.

- É sim, mas por que esse comentário? – Perguntou John. – Está querendo mudar de time meu filho?

- Claro que não, só que eles vão sozinhos ao show, sei lá, acho que talvez um novo relacionamento.

- Pois é. – Disse John entrando na pilha. – Teve um dia em que entrei no quarto dela e os dois estavam no maior clima.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Kristen inocentemente ao chegar na sala me salvando daqueles dois loucos.

- Nada. – Responderam juntos.

- Vamos Rob?

- Vamos. – Respondi.

Me levantei e me juntei a ela.

- Vou leva-los no portão. – Disse Cameron.

- Tudo bem. – Disse John.

Kristen foi até a garagem pegar seu carro e eu fui até o portão com Cameron.

- Hei cara. – Ele disse. – Eu sei que você gosta da minha irmãzinha.

- É, ela é uma boa amiga.

- Não desse jeito, não se faça de desentendido.

- Cameron deixa isso pra lá.

- Então você gosta mesmo dela né?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Por que fica fugindo do assunto?

- Porque nem eu sei o que estou sentindo ainda.

- Não é porque é minha irmã não, mas ela causa essas coisas nos caras mesmo, é normal. Uma dica: Ela gosta de você também, pode acreditar, só não assume.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Eu disse a ela pra te esquecer e ficar com o Michael, mas mesmo assim ela continuou falando de você e frequentando a sua casa direto, fora o fato de que eu conheço a minha irmã, sei quando ela tá a fim de alguém. Só te digo uma coisa além disso, se magoá-la vai se ver comigo.

- Tá mais pra ser o contrário. Estou prestes a ir ao show da Avril Lavigne, quer prova de amor maior que essa?

Cameron gargalhou.

- É verdade.

- Vamos? – Kristen perguntou ao parar o carro ao nosso lado.

- Vamos. – Respondi. – Tchau Cameron.

- Tchau, previnam-se!

Kristen olhou para ele com cara de "Qual é o seu problema?" e a minha provavelmente era a mesma, entrei no carro e nós fomos ao maldito show, ela foi tagarelando o caminho inteiro, dizendo o quanto estava feliz por ir ao show, bom, eu estava feliz apenas por vê-la feliz.

Quando chegamos já haviam algumas pessoas lá, Kristen me deu o dinheiro de seu ingresso e teimou em me dar o dinheiro para o meu também, mas fui firme e não deixei que ela pagasse para mim. Comprei os ingressos e ficamos esperando na fila, depois de algum tempo conseguimos entrar, o local estava cheio, se ela não estivesse tão animada e contente eu já estaria arrependido.

- Isso é tão legal. – Ela disse enquanto Avril cantava sua primeira música.

- É incrível! – Eu disse irônico.

Kristen parecia uma criança quando ganha doce, cantava todas as músicas como se soubesse de cor e salteado, enquanto eu apenas olhava para o relógio torcendo para que o tempo passasse, no final do show saímos após o tumulto de pessoas.

- Onde vamos agora? – Ela perguntou ao entrarmos no carro.

- Não sei, pensei que fossemos para casa.

- E nós íamos, mas estou faminta.

- Vamos jantar por aí então.

- Vamos.

Kristen nos levou até o bar que fomos no dia em que cheguei.

- Esse bar? – Perguntei sorrindo. – Hum, a riquinha gostou do pé sujo?

- Gostei. Eles tem um ótimo BBQ.

- É delicioso mesmo, vamos pedir outro?

- Sim.

Fomos até lá, fiz o nosso pedido, quando me sentei ao seu lado, a moça do karaokê perguntou quem seria o próximo a cantar, vi ali minha chance de vingança.

- Aqui. – Eu disse alto. – Ela quer.

Kristen me lançou um olhar mortal e eu apenas sorri.

- Temos uma cantora lá atrás. – Disse a mulher.

Kristen se levantou e foi até o palquinho improvisado, ela começou a cantar timidamente a música one of us, as pessoas do bar ficaram batendo palmas do ritmo da música e eu sorria para ela, chegava ser irritante o quanto eu a admirava.

- Isso não se faz. – Disse ao chegar na mesa após sua performance. – Porém confesso que adorei.

- Viu? Não é tão ruim.

- BBQ para dois e duas cocas. – Disse a mulher do balcão.

- Vou buscar nossas refeições. – Eu disse.

Nós comemos e depois de muita discussão sobre quem pagaria decidimos por rachar a conta, em seguida Kristen me deixou em casa.

- Chegamos. – Ela disse parando o carro em frente ao meu prédio. – Rob, amanhã só vou poder estar com você depois das seis da noite.

- Por quê?

- Porque vou para um sítio com a família do Michael.

- Hum, espero que se divirtam.

- Eu também. Ah, obrigada por hoje, você foi incrível por ir ao show comigo.

- Foi um prazer. – Só a parte de ir com você, porque o show em si... Deixa pra lá.

Ela sorriu docemente para mim e deu um beijo demorado no canto da minha boca.

- Você contou pro seu irmão sobre nós? – Perguntei.

- "Nós"? Existe "nós"? – Perguntou assim, na lata.

Aquela última frase tinha sido suficiente para acabar com tudo. Dá pra perceber do que estou falando? Hoje mais cedo seu irmão disse que ela não parava de falar de mim, agora pouco ela me deu um beijo no canto da boca, eu ia dormir nas nuvens, mas agora ela me vem com essa de "Existe nós"? Aquilo era terrível, adolescentes e suas indecisões, por isso eu prefiro mulheres, elas são mais seguras e mais maduras, não que a Kristen não fosse madura, até demais para sua idade, mas não o suficiente para tomar qualquer atitude decente em relação a tudo isso.

- Não, não existe "nós". – Eu disse dando continuidade ao assunto. – O que eu quis dizer é que quero saber se você contou do nosso beijo para o seu irmão.

- Por que quer saber? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Ele ficou jogando piadinhas sobre nós lá na sua sala, então concluí que ele sabia de algo.

- Na frente do meu pai?

- Sim.

- Filho da puta! – Disse irritada.

- Calma Kris, seu pai levou na brincadeira.

- Mesmo assim, ele prometeu que não contaria.

- Por que você contou a ele?

- Ele meio que descobriu sozinho.

- Hum, vou entrar, já está ficando tarde.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Saí do carro e fui para meu apartamento, tomei meu banho e fui dormir em seguida, pensando em todas as coisas que aconteceram e foram ditas hoje, eu estava percebendo que estava começando a me envolver demais nessa história toda.


	10. A chegada de Tom

**P.O.V. ROB**

Acordei sete horas da manhã já que as oito e meia Tom chegaria ao aeroporto, fui até lá depois de tomar banho e comer, Tom já havia chego e estava parado num canto do aeroporto com sua mochila olhando para todos os cantos, olhei no relógio e já eram nove e dez. Coitado, ficou um bom tempo me esperando, culpa do engarrafamento. Fui até ele que aquela altura parecia aflito.

- Tom. – Eu o chamei chegando ao seu lado.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou desesperado.

- Num engarrafamento dos infernos, desculpa.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo, estou exausto.

- Vamos, mas preciso passar em um mercado primeiro.

- É pra comprar cerveja?

- Também.

- Então vamos.

Fomos até o mercado e compramos pizza, hot pocket, pipoca, cerveja, tudo que precisávamos para não faltar nada a estadia dele. Quando chegamos em casa Tom tomou um banho e caiu em minha cama, detalhe: ele estava completamente nu, segundo ele Los Angeles era um forno, como eu não queria ficar perto de um cara nu, desci e fiquei assistindo tevê, depois na internet, almocei, lanchei e nada dele acordar. Quando eram cinco e meia a campainha tocou, corri para atender e lá estava ela, Kristen, cheia de sacola nas mãos

- Oi. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Olha o que eu trouxe pra gente.

- O que?

- Jogos, muitos jogos.

Ela entrou e pôs as sacolas no sofá

- Rob, quem tá aí? – Perguntou Tom descendo as escadas pelado.

Kristen olhou, tapou a boca depois começou a rir, corri até ela e tapei seus olhos.

- Tom, sobe agora e põe uma roupa.

- Espera aí. – Disse ele. – Essa aí é a menor de idade?

- É, ela mesma, agora vai.

Ele desceu as escadas, veio até nós, tirou minhas mãos de seus olhos e a abraçou.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou a ela. – Você lembra de mim?

- Claro. – Disse Kristen. – O cara de cueca no sofá.

- Sim.

- Tom, vai se vestir. – Eu disse novamente.

- Tá bom, já volto menor de idade.

- Kristen. – Eu disse o corrigindo.

Tom subiu as escadas e Kristen olhou para mim sorrindo.

- Me perdoa por isso. – Eu disse sem graça.

- Relaxa, seu amigo é um barato.

- Pois é, mas alguém chega aqui e vê um cara pelado no meu apartamento, o que vão pensar?

- O dia que você aprender a não dar a mínima pro que os outros pensam vai ser bem mais feliz.

- Voltei. – Disse Tom descendo as escadas de samba canção. – Kristen, o Rob fala tanto de você, diz que você é uma gatinha e que tem vontade de te beijar de novo.

- Cala a boca. – Eu disse. – Kris, finge que não ouviu isso, por favor.

- OK. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Gente, vamos jogar? Eu trouxe o videogame e vários jogos legais.

- Quais você trouxe? – Tom perguntou empolgado.

- Vários, tem pra todos os gostos.

- Eba!

Kristen mostrou os jogos para Tom que gostava da maioria deles enquanto eu instalava o videogame na tevê. Nós começamos a jogar, quem perdia passava para o próximo, depois de muito tempo jogando resolvemos fazer outra coisa.

- Vamos brincar de verdade ou consequência? – Tom perguntou, isso não ia prestar.

- Vamos. – Disse Kristen gostando da ideia.

- Vocês tem certeza? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Eles responderam juntos.

- OK então.

Peguei uma garrafa de heineken, a boca perguntava e o fundo respondia, a primeira parou eu perguntando pra Kristen.

- Verdade ou consequência? – Perguntei.

- Consequência. – Disse provocante.

Fui até a cozinha, peguei a bebida mais quente que eu tinha, coloquei meio copo e entreguei a ela.

- Bebe tudo. – Eu disse.

No primeiro gole Kristen fez cara feia, depois encarou tudo de uma vez só.

- Minha garganta tá queimando. – Ela disse quase sem voz.

- Poxa Rob, maldade com a menina. – Disse Tom.

- Daqui a pouco passa. – Eu disse.

Nós continuamos o jogo, depois de algum tempo foi Tom perguntando para Kristen.

- Consequência. – Ela disse, ela era corajosa depois do que a fiz beber, minha intenção era fazer com que ela não dissesse isso quando fosse com Tom, mas meu plano não deu certo.

- OK. – Disse Tom com um ar vitorioso. – Quero que você beije o Rob.

- Mas... Eu tenho namorado. – Disse Kristen.

- Na hora da verdade ou consequência vale tudo. – Disse Tom.

- Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira. – Eu disse.

- Tudo bem.

Kristen se aproximou lentamente e me deu um selinho, mas bem demorado.

- Ah, qual é? Isso não foi um beijo. – Disse Tom frustrado. – Quero ver línguas, vamos.

- Não. – Ela disse. – Você queria um beijo, isso foi um beijo.

- Não gostei. – Disse Tom. – Me aguardem, na próxima vez vou ser bem específico, beijo de língua, LÍNGUA, beijo francês!

- Já entendemos Tom, você quer um beijo francês. – Disse Kristen.

Confesso que queria que fosse Tom novamente, para eu e Kristen nos beijarmos novamente, mas não rolou, dez horas Kristen tinha que estar em casa, então nove e meia ela saiu, Tom fez ela prometer que dormiria conosco amanhã, eles se deram muito bem.

- Cara. – Disse Tom. – Ela é muito legal.

- Sim, ela é o máximo.

- Só achei estranho você estar a fim dela, sempre gostou de mulheres mais velhas. Virou pedófilo?

- Claro que não, daqui a alguns meses ela vai completar 18 e além do mais de inocente ela não tem nada.

- Será que ela já...

- Já.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu ouvi um papo meio tenso dela com o namorado.

- Essas americanas... Eu ainda era aos 17.

- Você não existe. – Eu disse. – Cara estranho.

- Tá falando isso porque perdeu aos 14, mas mesmo assim nem foi por mérito seu, foi o namorado da sua irmã que desenrolou a garota pra você.

- Ao menos não precisei pagar uma prostituta qualquer.

- Não fala assim, a Jane me deu até um programa grátis.

- Porque você fez na metade do tempo habitual e ela ficou com pena.

- Dá um desconto, foi a minha primeira vez, eu estava nervoso.

- Que seja...

- Vem cá, falando em prostituta, conhece uma por aqui? Quero saber o que as americanas tem.

- Por que você não tenta simplesmente conquistar uma mulher?

- Dá muito trabalho.

- Tá bom né? Se você gosta disso.

- Mas mudando de assunto, gostou do que eu fiz?

- O que você fez?

- A Kristen te dar um selinho.

- Ah sim, foi legal.

- Quer que eu tente de novo?

- Tom, não quero que você a obrigue a fazer nada, se ela quiser ela me beija.

- Mas você não falou por telefone que vocês já se beijaram?

- Sim, e daí?

- Daí que se ela te beijou alguma coisa ela sente.

- Sentia, as vezes posso jurar que ela não dá mais a mínima pra mim, ao menos nesse sentido.

- Claro que não, ela está na sua, dá pra ver e além do mais, se ela não sentisse absolutamente nada por você ela teria te beijado no rosto, porque eu disse que queria que ela te beijasse, não fui específico e ela sacou isso, então se ela não estivesse a fim, não teria nem te dado um selinho.

- Mesmo assim, não quero que ninguém a pressione, se ela me beijar de novo tem que ser por livre e espontânea vontade, não vou correr atrás, nem pressionar e muito menos dar em cima, ela vem se quiser, não tem atitude pra qualquer coisa? Pois então que tenha pra me beijar.

- Nossa, que revolta, ela te magoou?

- Não é que ela tenha me magoado, mas quando eu tomei a iniciativa ela não deu a mínima, então não tomo mais.

- Você está tenso demais, vou te pagar uma prostituta.

- Eu não quero uma prostituta.

- Cara, você é homem, precisa de mulheres, de um corpinho quente junto ao seu, aliviar a tensão, peg...

- Já entendi, e não, não preciso fazer nada disso.

- Ah é? Depois que você se separou da Nina pela primeira vez ficou nessa fossa e passou quatro meses sem pegar ninguém.

- Eu não estava na fossa, só não conseguia pegar ninguém, é diferente.

- Já que você não quer uma prostituta, eu pago duas pra mim.

- Não no meu apartamento.

- Mas eu...

- Não quero vadia na minha casa.

- Você parece uma mulher, cadê a parceria masculina?

- Tom, não estou brincando.

- OK, já entendi.

Nós continuamos conversando, depois fomos deitar, arrumei a cama para ele na sala e nós dormimos, no dia seguinte Tom cismou que tinha que ligar para Kristen para irmos à praia.

- Tom, eu já fui à praia há duas semanas, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que o meu contrato não permite que eu me bronzeie.

- O problema é seu e do seu contrato, quero ir à praia, não posso fazer isso em Londres sem ser congelado então vou fazer isso aqui.

- Faz o seguinte, liga pra Kris, se ela topar, nós vamos.

- Beleza.

Tom ligou para Kristen que aceitou o convite imediatamente. Droga, onde estava o profissionalismo dela? Não podíamos pegar sol e ela sabia disso. Tom e eu nos arrumamos e ficamos esperando por ela na porta do prédio, dentro de dez minutos vi seu mini cooper dobrando a esquina com uma prancha de surf lilás em cima.

- É ela. – Eu disse.

- Ela surfa?

- Sim.

- Case-se com ela Rob, case-se com ela.

- Quem sabe algum dia?

Kristen parou ao nosso lado e deu duas buzinadas.

- Vamos meninos?

- Vamos. – Respondemos juntos.

Tom foi no banco traseiro e eu no carona.

- Kris, você sabe que não podemos nos bronzear não sabe?

- Sei, por isso nós vamos a uma praia com coqueiros onde as pessoas ficam embaixo para se proteger do sol.

- Hum.

- Estou tão feliz! – Disse Tom empolgado. – Fazem anos que não tomo banho de mar.

- Meus pais tem uma casa de praia em Malibu. – Disse Kristen. – Quando você vai embora Tom?

- Segunda-feira à tarde.

- Hum, quando você vier passar o fim de semana de novo a gente pode ir para lá.

- Sim, vai ser incrível.

- Posso te apresentar uma amiga minha.

- Nikki? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Por que a gente não a chama para ir à praia? Assim talvez eu economize a grana das prostitutas.

- Você sabe que estamos falando da minha melhor amiga não sabe? – Kristen perguntou.

- Ah, me perdoe Kris.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Kristen. – Vamos buscá-la.

Nós fomos até a casa de Nikki que também era enorme, mas não como a da Kristen, estava mais para alguém de classe média alta. Kristen pegou o celular e ligou.

- Nikki? – Disse Kristen. – Quer ir à praia? – Ela esperou um pouco enquanto ouvia e depois voltou a falar. – Então se arruma rapidinho, estou na sua porta.

Kristen encerrou a chamada e nós ficamos esperando por Nikki que chegou após meia hora, eu ia me sentar ao lado de Tom, mas Kristen fez questão que Nikki se sentasse lá para que eles fossem conversando, o papo parecia bom, pois ambos estavam entretidos na conversa, enquanto nós ouvíamos um CD de rock que Kristen gravou, ela cantava todas as músicas empolgadamente e eu a observava curtir suas canções, não demoramos muito para chegar até a praia. Kristen já vou desamarrando sua prancha.

- Quer que eu te ensine a surfar? – Perguntou.

- Você faria isso?

- Sim.

- Tudo bem, então eu aceito.

- Vamos então.

Kristen me ensinou o básico na areia, depois fomos para o mar, o que não deu muito certo, já que eu não conseguia ficar nem três segundos de pé sob a prancha e ao invés dela me ajudar, só conseguia rir feito uma louca de meus tombos, em certo momento eu apenas desisti e fiquei deitado na prancha enquanto ela mergulhava ao meu lado.

- Tem lugar para mais uma aí? – Perguntou.

- Claro que sim.

Cheguei um pouco para o canto e ela se deitou ao meu lado.

- Fica meio apertado assim. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Quer que eu desça? – Perguntei.

- Não

- Tudo bem, eu desço.

- Rob, eu quero que você fique aqui comigo.

- OK, nesse caso eu fico.

- Acho que se a gente deitar de lado se encaixa melhor.

- Sim, também acho.

Nós viramos de frente para o outro e nossos rostos estavam tão perto que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração, e então ela fechou os olhos. Será que queria que eu a beijasse? Se não tomasse a iniciativa não ia rolar, porque prometi a mim mesmo que não tomaria. Ah, que se foda o que eu prometi a mim mesmo. Aproximei meu rosto do seu e roubei um selinho.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou.

- Desculpa. – Eu disse sem graça.

- Você não resiste né? Me beija sempre que pode.

- Sim. – Eu disse admitindo. – Sua convencida.

- Tá vendo? É óbvio.

Roubei outro selinho dela que não esperava fazendo com que ficasse desorientada e me fazendo rir disso.

- Por que você...

Roubei outro e outro e ela foi chegando para trás aos poucos até cair da prancha e eu ri ainda mais.

- Ai meu Deus. – Ela disse ao chegar à superfície. – Não encontrei o chão Rob, estamos muito longe, muito mesmo.

Me sentei na prancha e arregalei os olhos ao não encontrar o começo da praia, parecia que estávamos perdidos no meio do oceano.

- Eu vou morrer. – Eu disse desesperado. – Kristen, eu vou morrer.

- Calma. – Ela disse tranquila. – Como você quer aprender a surfar tendo medo do mar?

- Eu vou morrer! Nem me casei ou tive filhos ainda! Sobe aqui, vamos aproveitar nossos últimos momentos juntinhos, sei que a prancha não é muito confortável, mas a gente vai morrer mesmo.

- O que? Se a polícia ouvir isso você vai preso sabia? Sou menor.

- Foda-se a polícia! Eu vou morrer.

- Você não vai morrer, senta na ponta da prancha.

- Você precisa de tanto espaço assim? Na verdade pensei que você poderia ficar em cim...

- Não vou transar com você, faz o que eu te disse. – Ela disse me cortando.

- Tudo bem, não falo mais nada.

Sentei na ponta da prancha, Kristen subiu com a rapidez de uma profissional, deitou de bruços na prancha e remou com seus braços e pernas, como aqueles surfistas de filme, eu apenas ficava com minha visão privilegiada de suas costas e seu traseiro, estava sem graça de olhar fixamente, então alternava as olhadas entre ela e o mar, não demoramos muito para chegar.

- Isso porque você ia morrer. – Ela disse ao chegarmos a beira da praia.

- Tsc, me dá sua prancha, eu levo pro carro.

- Tá bom.

Peguei a prancha e deixei perto do carro.

- Cadê eles? – Kristen perguntou.

- Não sei.

- Será que se perderam?

- Ah Kris, sua inocência é tão bonita.

- Tsc.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e pegou sua canga, forrou na aria e nós sentamos.

- Você pretendia mesmo transar comigo hoje mais cedo? – Ela perguntou.

- Deixa isso pra lá. – Eu disse.

- Deixar pra lá? Você viu o que me propôs?

- Desculpa, se soubesse que ia ficar tão encanada não teria dito nada.

- Então se eu quisesse ia rolar?

- Sim.

- Sério? – Perguntou espantada.

- Por que parece tão difícil de acreditar?

- Sei lá, você é mais velho e não parece gostar de pirralhas feito eu.

- A gente não acabou de se beijar? Pois então, se eu não quisesse nada nem te daria confiança.

- Isso é estranho.

- O que?

- A gente ser amigo e sentir essas coisas um pelo outro.

- Você também sente? – Perguntei olhado em seus olhos.

- E aí pessoal? – Perguntou Tom chegando com Nikki.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Kristen perguntou.

- Nikki foi me mostrar a praia.

- É, o Tom queria conhecer mais lugares. – Disse Nikki.

- E vocês? – Tom voltou a perguntar. – O que fizeram lá no mar?

- Eu estava tentando ensinar o Rob a surfar, mas não deu muito certo.

- O Rob só é bom com uma prancha. – Disse Tom.

- Qual? – Kristen perguntou interessada.

- Snowboard.

- Sério? – Agora ela olhava para mim. – Isso é tão legal! Você precisa me ensinar.

- OK, nem é tão difícil.

Nós ficamos conversando, Nikki estava se oferecendo para mim mesmo depois de dar um sumiço com Tom, isso era tão estranho. Kristen a olhava torto. Almoçamos em um restaurante por alí, depois fomos para casa, Kristen nos deixou na minha e foi com Nikki para a dela.

- Peguei a Nikki. – Disse Tom assim que entramos no apartamento. – Nem precisei pedir, ela quem chamou.

- Isso é tão feio para uma mulher. – Eu disse. – Como foi?

- Bom, as americanas são mais safadas.

- Não, a Nikki é mais safada.

- Que seja, foi muito bom.

- Onde foi?

- Ela queria no carro da Kristen, mas achei feio fazer isso no carro da menina, então fomos para atrás de um trailer no fim da praia.

- Se eu e a Kris chegássemos e vocês estivessem no carro dela, eu ia te cobrir de porrada com você pelado mesmo, ainda bem que teve o bom senso de perceber que era falta de respeito.

- Own, que bonitinho, defendendo a amada.

- Tsc. Vocês se precaveram?

- Não.

- O que?!

- Ela toma anticoncepcional.

- E daí? Ela é uma piranha, sabe-se lá quantas doenças venéreas ela tem.

- Você está me assustando.

- É pra assustar mesmo.

- Enfim, acredita que ela pediu pra eu não te contar?

- Que vocês transaram?

- Sim, até parece que eu não ia contar pro meu melhor amigo.

- Pois é.

- Mas e a Kristen?

- O que tem ela?

- O que vocês ficaram fazendo no mar?

- Cara, que mico eu paguei! Primeiro ficamos deitados na prancha um de frente para o outro, eu roubei um selinho dela, depois de novo e de novo, até que ela caiu na água e percebeu que estávamos distantes da superfície, estávamos muito longe mesmo, tanto que eu nem vi a praia, então comecei a achar que íamos morrer e pedi indiretamente para transar com ela.

- Ela não quis né?

- É.

- Que mico.

- Pois é, foi terrível mesmo. – Eu disse com os olhos arregalados. – Mas depois que fomos até a areia ela me perguntou se eu tinha falado sério, fui sincero e disse que sim, então ela veio com um papo de que era estranho nós sermos amigos e sentirmos algo um pelo outro.

- Ela disse "nós"?

- Sim.

- Ah moleque! Eu disse que ela estava a fim de você. Eu disse!

- Eu perguntei se ela sentia o mesmo.

- O que ela te respondeu?

- Quando ela ia responder você e a Nikki chegaram.

- Não deixa ela esquecer, pergunta de novo, vai que rola uma declaração e uma noite de loucuras selvagens.

- Loucuras selvagens? Sério mesmo Tom?

- Tsc, você entendeu. Ela vai vir hoje?

- Acho que sim, você encheu o saco para ela vir dormir aqui, tomara que venha.

- Você quer que eu vá dormir fora hoje?

- Não precisa Tom, não vai rolar nada.

- Mas e as possíveis declarações?

- A Kristen não vai se declarar pra mim, mesmo que sinta algo, ela não é dessas.

- Não seria mais fácil se ela fosse como a Nikki?

- Seria, tão fácil que que não teria a mínima graça.

- Eu acho as mulheres fáceis bem legais, acho muita graça nelas se quer saber.

- Não, não quero saber.

Tom e eu ficamos conversando enquanto assistíamos tevê, eu estava ansioso para a hora que ela chegasse.

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Nikki e eu já estávamos conversando em minha casa há duas horas e ninguém tocava no assunto sumiço dela e do Tom, então eu mesma o iniciei.

- Por que você e o Tom sumiram hoje na praia mais cedo?

- Transei com ele.

- Onde?

- Atrás de um trailer.

- Meu Deus Nikki! Você tem que aprender a se controlar.

- Me controlar pra que? Eu gosto disso, o que há de errado em se fazer o que gosta?

- Não é se privar de fazer o que gosta, apenas se controlar e não sair por aí abrindo as pernas pro primeiro que aparece.

- Kristen, você não sabe do que está falando, só esteve com um cara, é praticamente virgem.

- Ainda que não tivesse me deitado com homem nenhum, não é preciso de sexo pra saber que até pra isso existem limites.

- Ai Kris, sério mesmo que você vai começar com sermão?

- Quer saber? Deixa pra lá, você faz o que quiser.

- Exato, mas mudando de assunto, acho que você já sabe que estou a fim do Rob.

- Sei. – Eu disse incomodada.

- Você acha que eu tenho chances?

- Transando com o melhor amigo dele? Não, não tem.

- Foi casual, e além do mais, eu pedi pra ele não contar pro Rob.

- Nikki, eles são melhores amigos, acha mesmo que ele não vai contar? Não seja ingênua.

- Mas ele me prometeu que não contaria.

- Antes ou depois de vocês se relacionarem?

- Antes.

- Tá explicado.

- Se contou ou não, agora é tarde pra ficar me importando com isso. Você vai me ajudar a conquista-lo não vai?

- Não posso te ajudar, nem somos tão amigos assim. – Menti.

- Claro que são, você vive na casa dele.

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Vocês foram à praia juntos duas vezes. Deixa de ser egoísta Kris, quebra essa pra mim vai, por favor!

- Tá bom, posso até tentar, mas não garanto nada não. – Rob era um cara precioso e por mais que eu adorasse Nikki, não achava que fosse boa o suficiente para ele, ela era muito fogosa, provavelmente enfeitaria sua cabeça com chifres, Rob era muito sentimental e não suportaria vê-lo sofrer, então eu definitivamente não moveria uma palha para vê-los juntos.

- Tudo bem, só em você tentar já é uma mão na roda.

Fiquei conversando com Nikki por mais algum tempo depois que ela foi embora. Liguei para minha amiga Lindsay e disse que falaria aos meus pais que dormiria em sua casa e que caso eles ligassem era pra confirmar que eu estava lá. Avisei a eles que iria dormir na casa dela, eles deixaram imediatamente , então fui até meu quarto e me vesti, coloquei algumas coisas na minha mochila e fui para a casa de Rob. Toquei a campainha ao chegar e quem atendeu foi Tom.

- Oi. – Ele disse simpático.

- Oi, tudo bem?

- Tudo, entra aí.

Entrei na casa e já fui me acomodando enquanto me sentava no sofá.

- Cadê o Rob? – Perguntei.

- Tomando banho.

- Trouxe uma coisinha pra gente se divertir.

- O que?

Abri minha mochila e tirei o twister.

- Caramba, que maneiro! – Disse Tom empolgado. – Adoro twister, pena que não dá pra jogar todo mundo junto.

- Isso é.

- Oi Kris. – Disse Rob saindo do banheiro apenas com a toalha em volta da cintura, fiquei olhando descaradamente para sua barriga e peitoral que apesar de não serem sarados me chamava atenção apenas por ser alguma parte do corpo dele exposta.

- Oi Rob. – Respondi. – Vai por uma roupa, eu trouxe twister pra gente.

- Tá bom.

- Eu vou colocar o meu pijama, porque assim eu não comprometo meus movimentos e as chances de eu ganhar são maiores.

- Vai lá. – Disse Tom.

Peguei meu pijama e fui ao banheiro me vestir, quando saí Rob e Tom já haviam armado o twister.

- E aí? – Quem vai ficar de fora? – Perguntei.

- Eu. – Disse Tom.

- OK, vamos começar Rob? – Perguntei.

- Vamos. – Ele respondeu.

Nós começamos o twister, enquanto Tom rodava os dados e dizia o que tínhamos que fazer, houveram momentos tensos, muito tensos, como eu já sabia que seria, a final era twister, mas eu simplesmente ignorei isso e continuei o jogo que estava interessante, é claro que quem ganhou fui eu, a final se tinha uma coisa que eu sempre ganhava eram jogos de flexibilidade, Tom entrou no lugar dele e eu ganhei de novo, depois de Tom perder para mim nós fomos para sala, Rob pegou três garrafas de cerveja na geladeira e me ofereceu uma delas.

- Não quero beber hoje, obrigada. – Eu disse.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim.

- OK.

Nós ficamos conversando até de madrugada, Tom e ele bebiam e fumavam, foi então que roubei o cigarro que Rob estava fumando.

- Hei menina, me devolve isso. – Ele disse tentando tomar o cigarro da minha mão.

- Não vou te devolver.

Rob me agarrou tentando pegar o cigarro, confesso que me arrepiei com seu toque, mas não o suficiente para fraquejar, manti a mão que segurava o cigarro bem longe dele enquanto Tom apenas ria de nós dois.

- Me dá. – Sussurrou com os lábios colados em minha orelha.

- Não.

Coloquei a mão em sua calça, bem na zona proibida e apertei sem muita força e sim, eu estava sentindo tudo.

- Não, para Kristen. – Ele disse desesperado.

- Fica paradinho, ou então vai ter ovos estalados pro café da manhã.

- OK. – Ele disse imóvel.

Com a mão que estava o cigarro, dei uma tragada, depois tirei a mão de sua calça.

- Você fuma? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Comecei hoje.

- Não Kristen, o que seus pais vão pensar? Que eu estou te desvirtuando ou algo assim.

- Eles não vão pensar nada e além do mais, você querendo ou não eu vou fumar, acabei de decidir isso e ninguém vai tirar da minha cabeça.

- Maluca.

- Idiota.

- Boba.

- Estúpido.

- Demente.

- Ninguém merece isso agora hein. – Disse Tom. – Vão ficar igual a dois namoradinhos aí?

- Claro que não. – Eu disse.

Não aguentei fumar mais de um cigarro, começava a tossir, então parei. Após mais algum bom tempo conversando o sono finalmente nos venceu, eles pareciam sóbrios, era nessa hora que eu me perguntava como, a final eles já tinham bebido muito, mas isso era bom, porque ninguém merece aturar bêbados quando se está sóbrio.

- Onde você vai dormir Kris? – Rob perguntou.

- Estou na sua casa, é você quem tem que me dizer onde dormir.

- É que gosto de deixar as pessoas onde elas se sentem mais a vontade.

- OK, posso dormir com você? – Perguntei num tom provocante, eu adorava seduzi-lo, era uma sensação muito legal.

- Pode.

- Aê. – Disse Tom encarnando. – Vão dormir agarradinhos.

- Sim, nós vamos. – Eu disse dando fim no assunto.

Rob e eu subimos até seu quarto e ele começou a ajeitar sua cama para que fossemos dormir.

Desci novamente até o banheiro, Tom já estava roncando, peguei uma "roupinha" extra que tinha trago para caso ficasse sozinha com Rob como imaginei que seria, não sei bem o que deu em mim, mas eu queria provoca-lo de qualquer maneira hoje. Quando subi novamente ele já estava deitado na cama e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Por que você está só de calcinha e blusa?

- Tá muito calor hoje. Espero que não se importe.

- Você sabe que o Tom está lá em baixo não sabe?

- Essa calcinha é mais comportada que o Biquíni que ele me viu ontem e além do mais, eu o vi nu, ainda estou na vantagem.

- Você não presta.

- Obrigada. Vamos dormir?

- Vou ao banheiro primeiro.

- Tudo bem.

Rob se levantou e saiu, desliguei a luz principal e liguei o abajur, deixando uma iluminação baixa e ideal, me deitei na cama de bruços e sem nenhuma coberta por cima, eu não tinha culpa de estar dessa forma, o culpado de tudo era Michael, a final foi ele quem decidiu me levar para um sítio com a família dele. Resultado: Mais de uma semana sem sexo. Consequência: Eu praticamente me jogando para cima do meu amigo inglês.

Ouvi os passos de Rob pela escada, eu sabia o momento que ele tinha chego, mas não me atrevi a olhar para trás, apenas sorri sozinha.

- Você não precisa de uma calcinha que peça atenção, já tem a minha. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Bom saber. – Eu disse sorrindo, mas ainda sem olhar para ele. – Deita aqui comigo.

Rob se deitou ao meu lado e pôs uma das mãos sobre a pele nua de meu traseiro, o acariciando lentamente.

- O que você tá fazendo? – Perguntei.

- Não venha me dizer que não é isso que você quer, porque eu sei que é.

Eu apenas sorri para ele.

- Você sabe que eu tenho namorado né?

- Esse cara sempre me atrapalha quando estou prestes a me dar bem. – Ele disse aproximando o rosto do meu. – Me dá um beijinho vai, só um.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, mas quando estava quase me beijando, eu virei o rosto e sorri fazendo com que seus lábios colassem em minha bochecha.

- Não posso trai-lo, o Michael é um cara especial, não merece isso.

- Se a intenção não era trai-lo, então por que toda essa sedução?

- Não sei, acho que preciso sentir que sou desejada.

- E pra isso fica aí brincando comigo, não é justo. Mas agora me diz, o que você considera traição?

- Beijar ou fazer sexo com outra pessoa.

- Eu estou com a mão na sua bunda, isso não é traição então.

- Espertinho. Cara, ainda tá muito calor aqui, acho que vou tirar a blusa. – Eu devia estar ficando louca ou naquele cigarro tinha maconha, porque meu Deus! Eu estava prestes a tirar a blusa, daqui a pouco estava nua.

- Pode tirar. – Tirei a blusa preta e a joguei no chão. – Vira de frente.

Fiz o que ele pediu e imediatamente ele olhou para meus seios.

- Disfarça pelo menos. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Estou bêbado, vou ter essa desculpa amanhã.

- Você sabe que não está.

- Tanto faz.

Rob pôs a mão em minha barriga e começou a subi-la, quando vi já estava em meus seios, mas e a vontade de pedir para que ele parasse? Então eu simplesmente não o fiz, depois de algum tempo fazendo a mesma coisa ele resolveu por a mão por dentro do sutiã e eu novamente não o impedi, ele abaixou a cabeça e me roubou um selinho.

- Sem beijos. – Eu disse antes que ele me encantasse novamente.

- E aqui. – Ele disse em relação a meus seios. – Eu posso beijar?

- Não Rob, se dê por satisfeito de por as mãos.

- Tudo bem, uma coisa de cada vez.

- Exatamente.

Depois de algum tempo ali ele começou a passear com as mãos por meu corpo, foi então que percebi que seus dedos ousados tentavam invadir minha calcinha.

- Aí não, isso aí é área VIP.

- Você pôs a mão na minha área VIP hoje mais cedo lembra?

- Sim, mas foi por cima da roupa.

- Posso pôr por cima também?

- Não, Rob, estamos em situações diferentes, você não tem namorada, eu tenho.

- Tsc, tá bom então, eu me contento com o que posso fazer. – Ele voltou a passar a mão em meus seios. – Por que não tira esse sutiã?

- E quanto a se contentar com o que pode fazer?

- Tudo bem.

Nem preciso mencionar o quão quentes as coisas estavam, em certo momento olhei para a "área VIP" dele e percebi certo volume, mas apenas fiquei na minha enquanto era tocada, ele apertava minhas coxas com força, ele não parecia estar com sono, confesso que eu também não tinha nenhum, o mesmo só foi aparecer quatro e meia da madrugada, que foi quando finalmente conseguimos dormir, eu deitada de bruços em seu peito e ele com a mão no meu traseiro.

Quando acordei, Rob já não estava mais na cama. Eu acordando mais tarde que ele? Havia algo errado ali, me levantei e vesti minha blusa e o short do pijama, depois desci, eles estavam jogando.

- Bom dia linda. – Disse Rob me olhando de uma forma estranha.

- Vocês transaram? – Tom perguntou.

- Não. – Respondemos juntos.

- Então por que tá assim feito um idiota? – Perguntou a Rob.

- Não estou feito um idiota, é impressão sua.

- Sei não hein. – Disse desconfiado.

- Sério mesmo que eu faltei escola pra ouvir isso?

- Escola. – Disse Tom. – Que fofa, ela estuda Rob.

- É Tom, ela estuda. – Eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

- À tarde eu vou embora, vamos fazer algo legal agora pela manhã.

- Que horas você vai? – Kristen perguntou.

- Vou embarcar às seis, mas três horas tenho que estar lá.

- Que tal algum esporte radical? – Kristen perguntou empolgada.

- Adoro esporte radical. – Disse Tom.

- Beleza, vou pra casa me arrumar.

- Espera, com que roupa a gente vai?

- Roupa pra fazer trilha, uma mochila com roupa de banho, repelente, essas coisas.

- OK.

- Que horas você vai vir buscar a gente? – Rob perguntou.

- Que horas são?

- Dez horas.

- Daqui à uma hora.

- Kristen. – Disse Tom. – Leva a Nikki.

- Tudo bem, tchau meninos.

- Não vai tomar café da manhã não? – Rob perguntou.

- Não, vou comer em casa.

- Tudo bem, tchau.

**P.O.V. ROB**

Assim que Kristen saiu comecei meus sermões com Tom.

- Por que você pediu pra ela chamar a Nikki?

- Porque eu quero transar com ela de novo.

- Tem camisinha na gaveta do meu criado mudo, se quiser uma pode pegar lá.

- Não quero, se ela tem alguma doença eu já peguei mesmo, então que se dane.

- Ninguém merece você. Vou tomar banho e me arrumar.

- Vou ficar aqui jogando enquanto isso.

- Tá bom.

Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e coloquei as coisas necessárias dentro da mochila, Tom fez o mesmo logo depois, ainda sobraram vinte minutos, então ficamos assistindo tevê para fazer hora, quando eram onze horas descemos para encontra-la, não demorou nem cinco minutos e o mini cooper chegou ao nosso lado.

- Bom dia. – Disse Kristen.

- Bom dia. – Respondemos.

- Oi meninos. – Disse Nikki do banco de trás.

- Oi. – Respondemos juntos novamente.

Tom foi para o banco traseiro e eu para o do carona, algum tempo depois chegamos ao local, nem parecia Los Angeles, tinha muito verde e um belo cronograma de esportes radicais, primeiro praticamos rapel, depois fomos até a tirolesa e por úlitmo, mas não menos importante o bungee jump, fomos almoçar em um belo restaurante e depois fomos para a cachoeira que ficava ali por perto.

- Ih, esqueci o meu batom favorito lá no restaurante. – Disse Nikki. – Alguém pode ir buscar comigo?

- Eu vou. – Disse Tom imediatamente.

Eles saíram. Kristen e eu nos sentamos em uma pedra na beira da cachoeira.

- Algo me diz que o Tom vai se dar bem de novo. – Disse Kristen.

- Também acho.

- Você gosta da Nikki?

- Gosto, ela é uma garota legal.

- Não assim, você gosta dela como mulher?

- Você sabe que meu lance com ela é só amizade.

- Ela gosta de você e me pediu para te colocar na fita dela, bom, acho que estou fazendo minha parte, mesmo tendo prometido a mim mesma não mover uma palha para vê-los juntos.

- Por quê?

- Porque a Nikki não é mulher pra você.

- Ah não? Então quem é mulher para mim?

- Não sei, mas ela com certeza não é.

- Isso é porque vocês são amigas.

- Não estou falando mal dela nem nada, mas vocês são muito diferentes, pensam de formas muito diferentes, os conceitos de relacionamento da Nikki são muito liberais.

- Por que ainda estamos falando dela?

- Verdade, vou trocar de roupa pra gente tomar banho na cachoeira.

- Aqui não tem banheiro.

- Eu vou ali no cantinho, não olha.

- Tá bom.

Kristen pegou seu maiô vestiu rapidamente e voltou descalça com rua roupa e tênis nas mãos, ela colocou tudo na pedra, e entrou na cachoeira.

- Vem. – Ela disse. – A água tá maravilhosa!

Tirei os sapatos e a camisa, caí de bermuda mesmo, eu tinha trago outra. Fui nadando até ela, mas quando estava chegando ela fugiu de mim, comecei a persegui-la e quando finalmente consegui pegá-la ela me abraçou e passou as pernas em volta de minha cintura.

- Você merece, a final conseguiu me pegar. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Acho que eu merecia um beijo.

Ela olhou para mim e distribuiu vários selinhos por minha boca, estava me sentindo uma criança de novo, a final todos os beijos que Kristen me dava ou eu dava nela ultimamente eram selinhos, ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, e Deus! Como isso era bom!

- A gente tinha que parar com essas coisas. – Ela disse. – Eu sei que não sou muito justa com você.

- Não, você não é. – Eu disse concordando.

- Eu só queria que você entendesse que eu não tenho culpa.

- Não tem culpa? Eu odeio esse seu jeito indeciso, odeio com todas as minhas forças, queria saber o que você realmente sente por mim, por ele, seria tão mais fácil.

- Sinceramente?

- Sinceramente.

- Sou apaixonada pelo Michael desde os meus treze anos, ele é o homem da minha vida. Quanto a você, eu não faço a mínima ideia, só sei que eu curto demais ficar do seu lado. – Agora quem estava confuso era eu, não conseguia decidir se o que ela sentia por mim era bom ou ruim.

- E até quando você pretende ficar desse jeito?

- Eu não sei, mas não acho que sou tão terrível assim, quantas mulheres por aí não traem seus namorados regularmente? Eu só o traí uma vez e mesmo assim nem rolou sexo.

- Chegamos. – Disse Tom.

Kristen parou de me abraçar imediatamente. Nikki veio logo atrás só de biquine.

- Vocês demoraram. – Disse Kristen provocando. – O restaurante fica aqui do lado.

- Sim, é que... – Disse Nikki tentando encontrar uma desculpa.

- Eles demoraram para encontrar, porque já tinham retirado a mesa. – Disse Tom prontamente, esse era o Tom que eu conhecia, safo.

- E eu aproveitei e coloquei o biquine. – Disse Nikki.

- Hum. – Eu e Kristen dissemos juntos.

- Entrem aí gente. – Eu disse. – Juntem-se a nós.

Tom ficou só de bermuda assim como eu e eles entraram na cachoeira, brincamos de briga de galo, primeiro eu e Kristen contra Nikki e Tom, depois trocamos os parceiros, Kristen ganhou de Nikki as duas vezes.

Ficamos curtindo a praia mais um pouco, depois fomos para casa, pois já estava na hora de Tom começar a se arrumar para ir embora. Kristen deixou Nikki em sua casa, depois ficou na minha com a gente, Tom se arrumou e nós ficamos com ele no aeroporto para esperar seu embarque, o tempo passou rápido enquanto conversávamos, assim que ele entrou em seu avião Kristen e eu fomos para minha casa para ensaiar um pouco, a final a vida continuava.


	11. Conversa sob as estrelas

**P.O.V ROB**

Na terça-feira voltamos a nossa rotina sem Tom, eu já sentia falta dele, apesar de Kristen não admitir eu sabia que ela também sentia.

Nós estávamos deitados na cobertura do meu apartamento olhando as estrelas, nunca tínhamos ido ali desde que aluguei o apartamento e eu nem mesmo sei por que, já que era um lugar incrível.

- Quando você vai me levar para Londres? – Kristen perguntou depois de um bom tempo de silêncio.

- O que você quer fazer em Londres?

- Quero conhecer sua família, amigos, enfim, as pessoas que fazem parte da sua vida.

- Pra quê?

- Você conhece quase todas as pessoas que estão no meu convívio, nada mais justo que eu conhecer as que estão no seu.

- Posso até te levar pra você conhecê-los, mas acho que não vão ser interessantes pra você.

- Por que não? – Perguntou como se isso fosse impossível.

- Meus amigos são um bando de músicos bêbados, e a minha família é aquela típica, que se reúne em um almoço aos domingos e tal.

- Deve ser legal ter uma família normal. – Ela parecia pensativa.

- Não tem nada de legal, pra mim legal é a sua.

- Minha família é incrível, mas eles pecam em certos aspectos. – Disse meio magoada.

- Como por exemplo...

- Eles me prendem demais, mal consigo respirar naquela casa.

- Te prendem Kristen? – Perguntei incrédulo. – A única exigência do seu pai é que você esteja em casa às dez.

- Do meu pai, mas se eu passo o dia fora sem dizer onde estou, meus irmãos me enchem a paciência e ficam investigando pra saber por onde eu ando.

- Ah, não deve ser tão horrível assim.

- Porque você não viu quando eles descobriram que eu não era mais virgem, não ia nem à esquina sem companhia de um deles, como se adiantasse de alguma coisa.

- Nossa, não é querendo me intrometer na sua intimidade, mas me conta como foi com você esse lance de perder a virgindade. – Sei que parecia doentio, mas eu estava muito interessado em saber e não era de hoje.

- Conto se você me contar sobre a sua.

- OK.

- Foi com o Michael, óbvio. Eu tinha dezesseis anos, mas as investidas dele começaram quando eu tinha quinze, ele insistiu bastante e eu já estava de saco cheio de ser a única virgem das minhas amigas, então eu cedi, mas vou te contar algo que nunca confessei a ninguém.

- O que?

- Eu me arrependo, na mesma noite que eu fiz já estava arrependida. – Por que eu estava gostando tanto de saber disso?

- Por quê? – Perguntei indiferente.

- Pode não parecer, mas eu sou muito romântica, muitas meninas veem a virgindade como qualquer coisa, e só porque vão perder de qualquer forma um dia acham tanto faz, mas eu não sou assim, desde que comecei a namorar minha mãe sempre me disse que tinha que ser com alguém especial, em um momento especial e por um motivo especial, no meu caso a pessoa era a certa, mas o momento e o motivo não e hoje eu me arrependo, porque antes de eu transar, eu imaginava a minha primeira vez em circunstâncias completamente diferentes do que elas rolaram, tudo porque fui idiota e fui pela cabeça dos outros.

- Então se você pudesse voltar atrás você ainda seria virgem?

- Sim, mas tudo tem seu lado bom, sexo é algo incrível que eu tenho o prazer de praticar, coisa que eu não faria até agora se não tivesse dado o primeiro passo.

- Ele foi seu único cara? – Perguntei apesar de ter certeza que sim.

- Mais ou menos.

- Mais ou menos? – Perguntei com os olhos arregalados. – Você o traiu?

- Não. Olha, essa é outra coisa que eu nunca contei a ninguém e nem sei por que estou te contando, então seja sigiloso.

- Pode deixar.

- Há um tempo atrás eu e o Michael nos separamos, eu realmente achei que era o fim, porque já tinha feito um mês e meio e nada de a gente se falar de novo e nem se ver, tinha um colega da turma de medicina do meu irmão mais velho dando em cima de mim, pelas costas dele é óbvio...

- Colega de classe do seu irmão mais velho? Quantos anos esse cara tinha?

- Vinte e sete.

- E você dezessete?

- Na verdade eu tinha dezesseis.

- Meu Deus. – Eu disse impressionado, e eu aqui me sentindo um pedófilo.

- Pois é, ele era bonitinho e eu estava sozinha, então não vi nada demais em dar uma oportunidade, então comecei a sair escondida com ele e tal, e com duas semanas que a gente estava saindo ele me levou pra casa dele, ele morava sozinho, a gente tinha a tarde inteira, enfim, não ia prestar, mas eu não queria parecer fácil, então não cheguei aos finalmente.

- Vocês fizeram o que?

- Ele tinha uma bela piscina, a gente nadou lá...Sem roupas. Rolaram umas preliminares também, e quem sabe um oral?

- Oral?!

- Sim, mas só isso, mais nada.

- Então você fez sexo com ele, porque sexo oral também é sexo.

- Eu sei, mas o mais importante eu não fiz.

- Vocês não se viram de novo ou o que? Por que não chegaram aos finalmente depois?

- Porque na mesma noite que eu fui a casa dele, o Michael veio com flores e tal, eu ainda gostava dele e acabei voltando, depois disso não tive mais nada com o cara.

- E não o viu mais.

- Vi, na verdade o vejo até hoje, ele é amigão do meu irmão e desde o acontecido toda vez que ele tem a oportunidade de ficar nem que seja por cinco segundos a sós comigo, fica me chamando pra sair de novo ou passa a mão no meu traseiro, inclusive ele vai em um almoço na minha casa no domingo.

- Que situação hein.

- Pois é, o pior é quando eu vejo o Michael conversando com ele todo simpático, nem faz ideia das coisas que a gente já fez.

- Mas você sente algo por ele?

- Não, não sentia nem mesmo quando a gente ficou, acho que fiquei mais porque era um cara mais velho e tal, mas atração mesmo não tinha.

- Hum.

- Agora me conta sobre a sua, tá aí me enrolando e não me contou até agora.

- Ah, a minha foi arranjada.

- Arranjada? – Perguntou confuso.

- Sim, eu tinha quatorze anos e...

- Quatorze anos? – Perguntou impressionada. – Ulalá!

- Eu sei, o namorado da minha irmã disse que ia me levar para uma festa, eu fui na maior inocência e quando cheguei lá era uma grande casa, com muitas mulheres mais velhas e bonitas, ele me apresentou a uma garota de 19 anos chamada Megan, eu fiquei conversando com ela e tal, foi então que ela deu a ideia de a gente... Você sabe, eu topei, nós fomos para um quarto e rolou.

- Foi bom pra você?

- Mais ou menos, ela me disse tudo que eu tinha que fazer, não gosto quando as coisas são assim.

- Então você gosta de mandar?

- Quando o assunto é sexo sim, eu gosto.

- Hum... Interessante. – Disse parecendo empolgada.

- Por que "interessante"?

- Porque eu gosto de ser mandada nessas horas, mas só nessas horas. – Disse deixando bem claro. – Acho que o sexo é como a dança, o homem que deve conduzir sua parceira.

- Também penso assim, mas diferente do meu desempenho sexual na dança eu sou horrível.

- Diferente do desemprenho sexual? – Kristen começou a rir compulsivamente.

- Não entendi qual é a graça? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Você? Bom de cama? – Perguntou com um tom de desdém e começou a gargalhar novamente

- Quer que eu te prove?

- Me provar?

- Sim.

- Duvido que seja capaz. – Disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Do que?

- De me satisfazer. – Disse provocante.

- Ah é?

- É.

Eu a agarrei e subi em cima dela que ficou rindo, eu também ria feito um idiota, comecei a beijar seu pescoço, passei a mão em seus braços e percebi que seus poros estavam ouriçados, eu estava a deixando excitada? Interessante.

- Para Robert. – Ela disse calma. – Não faço isso há bastante tempo, não me provoca desse jeito...

- Ou o que? – Perguntei a centímetros de seu rosto.

Agora sim as coisas estavam se virando a meu favor, era sempre ela quem me provocava, nesse momento quem estava provocando era eu.

Kristen mordeu os lábios sedutoramente, droga, ela estava virando o jogo, antes que ela me seduzisse voltei a seu pescoço, mas dessa vez dando leves chupões que aos poucos foram se intensificando, ela entrelaçou os dedos em meus cabelos e soltou um leve gemido.

- Você não pode deixar uma marca aí, eu tenho namorado. – Kristen disse.

- Diz que foi ele quem fez.

- Mas não foi ele quem fez, a gente não dá uns amassos e muito menos transa há duas semanas, acha mesmo que ele vai acreditar que uma marca que apareça é dele?

- Você é uma medrosa. – Eu disse saindo de cima dela e deitando ao seu lado novamente.

- Medrosa? – Perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas novamente. – Posso saber por quê?

- Tá com medo de ir pra cama comigo e gostar.

- Nem adianta vir com chantagem emocional.

- Não é chantagem, é a pura verdade.

- OK, prometo que se um dia eu terminar com o Michael, nem digo terminar, mas se eu der um tempo com ele, a primeira coisa que vou fazer é sexo com você, sem nenhum compromisso, só pra experimentar. – Ela disse séria.

- Tá falando sério? – Perguntei empolgado.

- Pareço estar brincando?

- Não, acho que tenho que começar a tomar minhas providências para separar vocês dois. – Eu disse esfregando as mãos como quem bolasse um plano.

- Idiota. – Ela disse sorrindo e batendo em meu braço. – Só preciso que você me prometa uma coisa.

- O que?

- Que absolutamente nada vai mudar entre a gente, independente de dar certo ou não.

- Cara, a gente já se beijou, mudou alguma coisa?

- Mas beijo é diferente de sexo.

- Pra mim qualquer coisa que você faça com um amigo que era pra ser feita com um namorado coloca a amizade em perigo, mas se nada mudou pelo beijo, certamente não mudará pelo sexo.

- É, faz sentido.

Nós ficamos um bom tempo apenas admirando as estrelas, até que senti a mão de Kristen pegar a minha e olhei para ela sorrindo, parecia estar atenta às estrelas ou se concentrando em alguma outra coisa muito, porque estava olhando o céu perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Kris. – Eu a chamei a tirando do transe.

- Oi? – Perguntou distraída.

- Você já se apaixonou por alguém além do Michael?

- Não, ele foi o meu primeiro amor.

- Seja sincera, atualmente, quanto você gosta dele assim, como homem?

- O Michael é um cara incrível, ele sempre me apoiou em tudo que eu fiz e faço e pode não parecer, mas ele beija muito bem, sou apaixonada por ele, não é mais aquela coisa louca de adolescente, porque apesar de eu ser uma, a gente está junto há tanto tempo que aquela magia toda já passou, acho que agora é algo mais forte, talvez amor, não sei, ou talvez não seja também, porque minha mãe sempre diz que quando é amor a gente sente de imediato, não há dúvidas.

- Meu pai também me dizia isso.

- Você já amou alguém? – Ela perguntou intensa.

- Não, mas já fui muito apaixonado, muito mesmo.

- Pela Nina?

- Você ainda lembra o nome dela?

- Nunca ia me esquecer do nome de alguém que foi e talvez ainda seja tão importante pra você, eu presto atenção nas pessoas que eu amo.

- Você me ama? – Perguntei meio abobado com o que ela disse.

- Sim, você é um grande amigo meu.

"Amigo" tudo estaria perfeito se não houvesse essa palavra no meio, por que eu sempre me apegava muito mais às pessoas do que elas a mim? Não era justo!

- Hum... – Eu disse simplesmente.

- O que houve? – Ela perguntou após alguns longos segundos de silêncio.

- Nada.

- Ficou pensativo de repente.

- Não foi nada.

- Estava pensando na Nina?

- Sim. – Menti, eu tinha que mostrar pra ela que tinha concorrência, assim como ela sempre fazia questão de me mostrar.

- Você ainda gosta dela não é? – Ela parecia triste com isso, o que me deixou idiota de novo.

- Não tem como esquecer uma pessoa que esteve tanto tempo na sua vida e te fez tão bem de uma hora para a outra. – OK, eu estava me aproveitando dos possíveis ciúmes de Kristen, eu já não sentia nada relevante por Nina, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

- Você ainda quer voltar para ela?

- Sim. – Respondi imediatamente.

Kristen ficou com os olhos fechados por alguns segundos, algo que eu sempre fazia para conter as lágrimas quando não queria que alguém me visse chorando. Será que ela estava fazendo o mesmo? Deus, como a possibilidade de ser isso era boa!

Minhas dúvidas foram confirmadas assim que ela abriu os olhos, eles estavam lacrimejando, foi então que comecei a rir feito um maluco.

- Por que está rindo? – Perguntou confusa.

- Só estou me lembrando de alguns momentos que passamos juntos. – Eu estava começando a pegar pesado, mas cadê que me importava?

- Vocês provavelmente vão voltar assim que terminarmos as gravações de Crepúsculo e você voltar para Londres não é?

- Temos que retomar nossas vidas e no meu caso isso inclui voltar com a Nina, quem sabe morar com ela de novo e em um futuro próximo pedi-la em casamento. – Só pra fechar com chave de ouro.

Kristen nem mesmo olhou para mim e se levantou do chão onde estávamos deitados.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntei confuso.

- Ao banheiro.

Ela desceu as escadas correndo e eu fiquei sorrindo enquanto olhava para as estrelas, se antes eu tinha alguma dúvida agora era pura certeza, Kristen sentia algo além de amizade por mim.

- Rob. – Ela gritou lá de baixo.

- Oi? – Perguntei.

- Meu pai me ligou chamando para eu ir para casa. – Ela disse com a voz levemente falhada, como a voz de alguém que estivesse chorando.

- Mais ainda são sete e vinte. – Protestei após ver as horas em meu relógio de pulso.

- Mas ele me ligou, a gente se vê amanhã.

- Vou te levar até o portão.

- Não precisa, estou indo. – Ela disse rápido e ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo e depois fechando.

Finalmente as coisas estavam começando a ir a meu favor e confesso que estava adorando a sensação.


	12. Almoço

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Era domingo, quase uma semana havia se passado desde a nossa conversa na cobertura no apartamento de Rob, eu não queria, mas mudei com ele desde que soube que ainda gostava de Nina, me sentia uma idiota infantil e estúpida, mas o que podia fazer? Simplesmente não conseguia lidar com isso, parecia que nenhuma mulher era boa o suficiente para ele, eu não podia suportar nem mesmo imaginá-lo com outra, talvez seja porque eu gostava muito do tempo que passávamos juntos e de toda a atenção que ele me dava e não aceitaria uma lambisgoia qualquer se apoderando de meu amigo, porque do jeito que ele é romântico eu podia apostar que ia me abandonar para passar o tempo todo com ela, só de pensar me dava repulsa.

- Filha, quem você chamou para o almoço de hoje? – Minha mãe perguntou.

- O Michael.

- Só?

- Só, você disse que eu só podia chamar uma pessoa.

- Seus irmãos chamaram duas, então acho que você também tem esse direito.

- OK, vou chamar o Rob então, ele sempre passa os fins de semana sozinho e bebendo pelos bares da vida.

- Coitado.

- Pois é, me sinto meio culpada por isso já que sou praticamente a única amiga dele por aqui.

- Mas você tem seu namorado e seus outros amigos, precisa dar atenção a eles também.

- Eu sei, existe vida além dele. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Pois é, mas que bom que vai chama-lo, já faz quase um mês que você vai à casa desse menino e até hoje não o conheci.

- É mesmo, nem tinha percebido que vocês ainda não se conheciam.

- Pois então se apresse e ligue para ele.

- Vou fazer isso.

Corri até meu quarto, peguei meu celular e liguei para ele enquanto deitava de bruços na cama.

- Oi Kris. – Ele disse ao atender.

- Oi, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? – Perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Depende, que horas?

- "Depende"? Você vai sair hoje? – Perguntei confusa.

- O Taylor me chamou para fazer um corujão para jogar vídeo game na casa dele.

- Filho da puta.

- Que isso? – Disse espantado. – O que o menino fez?

- Não me chamou, ele sempre me chama pro corujão.

- Ele deve ter esquecido.

- Claro que não, ele que não quis chamar mesmo.

- Talvez ele queira um lance só de garotos sabe?

- Você ainda não deve ter percebido, mas sou incluída na categoria garotos para ele e os meus irmãos, a gente sempre se reúne em um grupão onde só tem eu de menina e ficamos falando merda.

- Ai Kris, não sei porque ele não te chamou, não devia ter dito nada.

- Não, tá tudo bem. Te liguei pra perguntar se você quer vir almoçar aqui em casa.

- Que horas?

- Uma hora.

- Estarei aí.

- OK, vou te esperar, beijo na boca. – Eu sempre dizia isso quando estávamos ao telefone, quem ouvia até pensava que fazíamos isso de verdade.

- Um beijo melado na sua. – Ele disse sorrindo e desligou.

Fiquei olhando para o registro da chamada por um bom tempo, depois tomei coragem e fui ajudar minha mãe com os preparativos do almoço, quando era meio dia corri para o banho e me vesti.

Esperava ansiosamente por alguém sem saber ao certo quem era, OK, a quem eu estava enganando? Eu sabia quem era, eu estava ansiosa pela chegada dele, Rob e não podia ficar negando isso feito uma idiota, era normal eu querer que ele chegasse, a final ele era meu amigo e eu queria que ele viesse, os convidados de meus irmãos foram chegando aos poucos, cada vez que a campainha tocava eu corria para atender, mas nunca era ele, até que certa vez eu fui e vi Matt, o amigo de médico de meu irmão no qual eu tinha ficado há um tempo atrás.

- Oi. – Ele disse me encarando, a forma que ele me olhava me assustava, parecia que ia me devorar.

- Oi. – Respondi simpática.

- Seu irmão tá aí delicinha? – Delicinha? Isso foi caído.

- Sim.

- Eu vim para o almoço.

- Ah sim, entre.

Ele se aproximou de mim e cheirou meu pescoço.

- Seu cheiro é delicioso.

- Obrigada.

- Bem que você podia dar uma passada na minha casa de novo algum dia desses.

- Nem dá, é que eu tô namorando agora e tal.

- Sei, mas se quiser, o convite está de pé.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. Meu irmão está lá nos fundos, pode ir lá.

- OK.

Ele saiu e eu dei graças a Deus por isso, esse cara realmente era insistente, permaneci perto da porta para esperar os outros convidados, o próximo a chegar foi Michael.

- Oi meu amor. – Ele disse sorridente.

- Oi Michael. – O abracei forte e dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- O que você acha de ir lá pra casa mais tarde pra gente brincar um pouco? – Perguntou malicioso enquanto estávamos abraçados.

- Eu estou bem Michael, caso isso ainda te interesse. – Eu disse parando de abraçá-lo.

- Desculpa amor, é que a gente não se viu ontem e na semana passada fomos ao sítio e não fizemos nada também, foram duas longas semanas sem você na minha cama.

Rolei os olhos o ignorando e entrei.

- Vai lá falar com o meu pai e os meus irmãos, estou encarregada de receber as visitas, então tenho que permanecer aqui.

- OK, desculpa se sou muito direto, não sei o que parece, mas eu me importo muito com você.

- É? Porque parece que pra você tudo se resume a sexo e nada mais.

- Quando a gente começou a namorar você tinha treze anos e a nossa primeira relação foi aos dezesseis, acha mesmo que é só sexo pra mim?

- Antes não, mas depois que fizemos a primeira vez você parece um tarado, não quer saber de outra coisa, Michael a gente nem conversa mais, quando nos vemos é só isso, que namoro é esse? Eu me sinto um pedaço de carne.

- Me desculpa meu anjo, vamos sair mais tarde, pegar um cinema, conversar, zoar, como nos velhos tempos.

- Sem sexo?

- Só vai acontecer se você quiser.

- Tá bom.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo apaixonado, era estranho, mas eu não tinha um pingo de vontade de retribuir.

Permaneci na porta para recepcionar as pessoas enquanto Michael conversava empolgadamente com Dana e sua namorada, Taylor chegou em seguida e me deu um abraço apertado me suspendendo do chão.

- Oi maninha. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Oi. – Respondi seca, eu ainda estava magoada por ele não me chamar para o corujão de hoje à noite.

- Está chateada.

- Sim, estou bolada com umas coisas aí.

- Espero que não o suficiente para não ir ao corujão que vai ter lá em casa hoje.

Dei um breve sorriso para ele, Taylor não tinha me esquecido!

- Não sei. – Eu disse me fazendo de difícil só por ele ter chamado Rob primeiro. – Vou sair com o Michael hoje à tarde e não sei a que horas vamos voltar.

- Ah Kris, vai, por favor! Vai começar às dez e a minha mãe vai fazer pipoca e cachorro quente com coca cola, além dela ter liberado a sala de filme.

- Uh, adoro a sala de filme da sua casa.

- Então, vamos, por favor!

- Quem vai?

- Chamei os seus irmãos, mas eles disseram que não vão porque as namoradas deles vão dormir aqui na sua casa hoje, então somos apenas eu, você, três amigos meus lá da escola e o Rob.

- O Rob? – Me fiz de desentendida. – Legal você ter chamado ele.

- Ele é bem legal, achei digno deixar ele entrar para o nosso grupo do corujão.

- Vou ver se marco com meus irmãos de a gente fazer um semana que vem lá em casa, antes da gente se mudar para Oregon.

- Sim, é uma ótima ideia.

- Entra aí, vai lá ficar com os meus irmãos, eu estou recepcionando os convidados que chegam.

- OK.

Ele foi até eles enquanto eu esperava Rob, faltavam apenas ele e mais dois convidados, os dois convidados chegaram e nada dele, pedi para minha mãe esperar mais dez minutos e ela o fez, mas quando esses dez minutos passaram e eu pedi para ela esperar mais cinco ela disse que não pois a comida estava esfriando e os convidados estavam com fome. Juro que ele seria um homem morto se me desse o cano, eu sabia que ele não tinha nada planejado, não ia vir porque não quis, que raiva, quando me virei indo em direção à mesa que já estava arrumada a campainha tocou e corri para atende-la.

- Oi. – Disse Rob sorrindo.

- Oi seu idiota, por que demorou tanto?

- É tão bom saber o quanto sou bem tratado. – Ele disse irônico e eu sorri. – Demorei porque estava me masturbando enquanto assistia um pornô latino.

- Está falando sério? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Sim.

- Nojento.

- Pra você é fácil falar, além de ser mulher tem um namorado pra aliviar a tensão, e eu que não tenho nada?

- Me poupa disso tá legal?

- Tá bom. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Entre. – Eu disse.

Ele já ia passando direto, mas segurei seu braço.

- Espera. – Eu disse.

- O que?

- Não vai me dar um abraço?

- Ah, claro.

Rob segurou minha cintura e me puxou para seus braços, me dando um abraço apertado, estremeci com sua pegada.

- Vamos almoçar filha. – Disse minha mãe chegando ao nosso lado, parei de abraça-lo e ela sorriu ao vê-lo. – Me apresenta o seu amigo.

- Mãe, esse é o Rob, meu colega de elenco, e Rob, essa é a minha mãe Jules.

- Prazer dona Jules. – Ele disse estendendo a mão para ela que apertou firmemente.

- O prazer é todo meu, você é um belo rapaz. – Ela disse o elogiando e o fazendo corar quase imperceptivelmente.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos almoçar?

- Claro.

Nós fomos até a mesa e Rob se sentou ao meu lado, enquanto Michael se sentou ao outro, o almoço foi rápido, porque além de estarem todos famintos a comida estava deliciosa, a empregada trouxe a sobremesa que todos se deliciaram.

- Quem é o cara? – Rob perguntou disfarçadamente enquanto todos conversavam.

- Que cara? – Perguntei de volta na mesma discrição.

- O médico, amigo do seu irmão, que você saiu.

- Ah sim, é o que está do lado direito do Cameron, de blusa azul Royal.

Rob olhou discretamente.

- Ele está olhando para você. – Ele me alertou.

Olhei na direção dele que sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- Ninguém merece. – Eu disse.

- Quer que eu mande ele parar de te olhar? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, deixa pra lá.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Algumas pessoas ficaram conversando depois do almoço, Michael conversava com Matt e Rob veio em minha direção.

- Seu namorado está conversando com o médico. – Disse Rob sorrindo e se divertindo as custas da situação. – Isso é tão patético, ele está rindo para o homem que foi chupado pela mulher dele.

- Hei, para de falar assim, eu me sinto uma vadia.

- Desculpa, foi uma brincadeira.

- Brincadeira sem graça. – Eu disse irritada. – Não gostei disso e além do mais eu não fui desonesta com ninguém, quando fiquei com o Matt estava separada do Michael.

- Calma Kris, eu já disse que foi uma brincadeira, perdão. – Ele disse assustado com minha reação.

- Tudo bem, mas não faz de novo.

- Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- O Taylor me chamou para ir ao corujão hoje.

- Você vai? – Perguntou empolgado.

- Vou.

- Vamos lá pra casa agora de tarde ver um filme, bater papo e de lá a gente vai pra casa do Taylor.

- Nem dá, vou sair com o Michael.

- Ah claro, vai namorar.

- Não sei se vou namorar.

- Por quê?

- Cara, já tem duas semanas que a gente não transa e eu não estou com um pingo de vontade de fazer isso.

- Caramba, pena do cara que vai se casar com você hein, porque se aos 17 anos seu apetite sexual é assim, imagina aos quarenta.

- Eu acho que essa minha falta de vontade é porque eu sinto que sou só isso pra ele.

- O que?

- Só a garota que ele transa aos fins de semana e é sempre do mesmo jeito, meu pai só deixa a gente se ver aos sábados, então ele me busca de tarde, a gente vai pra casa dele, transa sempre do mesmo jeito, nas mesmas posições, por exatos onze minutos, assistimos tevê, depois transamos mais onze minutos, ele me trás em casa, aí no domingo a gente alterna em ir almoçar com a família dele e com a minha e antes de nos despedimos transamos de novo por mais onze minutos e pronto, a isso se resume o meu namoro.

- Você conta o tempo das suas relações? – Perguntou meio assustado.

- Eu não fazia isso no começo, mas depois comecei a reparar, são sempre exatos onze minutos.

- Você nunca teve sei lá... Curiosidade de experimentar outras pessoas não?

- Eu... É... – Eu estava ruborizando e a culpa era toda dele, como dizer que a única pessoa que me despertou essa curiosidade estava conversando comigo nesse exato momento? – Acho que não, mas ainda que tivesse, acho que o que vem em primeiro lugar em um relacionamento é o respeito, com o todo resto podemos lidar sem problemas.

- Inclusive com as tentações? – Perguntou provocante.

- Inclusive com as tentações. – Garanti.

- E aí amor? – Perguntou Michael chegando ao nosso lado. – Vamos ao cinema?

- Vamos ficar mais um pouco, o almoço acabou de terminar, nós vamos ter a tarde inteira.

- Tudo bem.

Ele foi conversar com meus irmãos e eu fique falando com Robert, aos poucos todos foram indo embora, até que Rob também foi, quando eram três e meia estávamos apenas meus pais, eu, Michael, meus irmãos e suas namoradas na sala, perguntei se podia ir ao shopping com ele e meus pais deixaram, tomei um banho e me vesti. Depois de pronta, fui com Michael até o shopping, ficamos no cinema assistindo ao filme, ele tentava me beijar, mas não permiti já que estava com muita vontade de assisti-lo, depois fomos lanchar, nós estávamos conversando sobre amenidades, mas eu vi que ele estava ansioso pra sair dali, eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria, mas apenas o ignorei e continuei nossa conversa, depois de bastante tempo batendo papo achei justo dar o que ele tanto queria, a final ficou duas semanas sem, coitado.

- Vamos Michael. – Eu disse.

- Você quer ir para casa?

- Vamos pra sua casa.

- Quer namorar? – Perguntou empolgado.

- Sim. – Respondi rapidamente.

Nós fomos até sua casa, falamos rápido com seus pais e ele me levou para seu quarto, assim que entramos ele já começou a me beijar, eu realmente não estava com um pingo de vontade, mas mesmo assim fiz, quando terminou olhei no relógio e droga, foram nove minutos, o que aconteceu com os onze? As coisas estavam piorando.

- Kris.

- Oi? – Perguntei enquanto vestia minha calcinha e meu sutiã.

- Não sei bem como dizer isso, mas você não foi tão boa de cama como costuma ser.

- Sério?

- Sim, é sempre você que toma a iniciativa de tudo que fazemos, mas dessa vez foi completamente diferente, eu fiz tudo e você nem mesmo se mexeu, o corpo estava aqui, mas a cabeça bem longe, fala a verdade pra mim, tem outro cara?

- Claro que não.

- Não é o que parece, porque a gente tá há duas semanas sem fazer nada, eu estava aqui fervendo por você, enquanto você nem aí, posso estar enganado e espero que esteja.

- Você está enganado, eu só estou muito cansada, tenho ralado muito com a preparação da minha próxima personagem e estou sem cabeça pra nada, nem pra isso, mas eu vou ficar aqui até mais tarde, aí antes de eu ir a gente pode fazer de novo e eu prometo ser bem generosa, podemos até tentar uma posição diferente, o que acha?

- Hum, é uma oferta tentadora. – Ele disse sorrindo malicioso. – E eu aceito.

Nós assistimos a um filme agarradinhos em sua cama, depois me esforcei para fazer melhor e ele pareceu satisfeito, me deixou em casa e depois se foi, era incrível, mas eu estava muito mais animada com o programa de hoje a noite do que a tarde com o meu namorado.


	13. Corujão

**P.O.V. KRIS**

Já estava na hora de ir para a casa de Taylor, então tomei um banho rápido, peguei meu notebook, já que cada um tinha que levar o seu para o corujão e me vesti com uma calça de flanela velha e uma blusa preta, estava levando meu casaco também, porque apesar de o tempo estar quente a casa dele inteira tinha ar condicionado e ficava um freezer. Estar na casa de Taylor era como estar em casa, cresci lá, então não tinha que me preocupar em me arrumar e além do mais era o corujão, todos iam de pijama mesmo.

Avisei meus pais que ia passar a noite na casa de Taylor e eles deixaram imediatamente, eu até jantaria, mas tinha certeza que dona Deborah, mãe do Tay ia fazer algo para comermos e me obrigar a comer no mínimo mais do que eu aguentava, como ela sempre fazia, a casa deles não era muito longe da minha, apenas uns cinco minutos de carro, pouco antes de chegar liguei para Taylor avisando e quando cheguei o portão da garagem já estava aberto para mim, entrei com o carro e estacionei, sorri feito uma idiota ao ver a bicicleta velha e enferrujada de Rob na varanda. Entrei direto como de costume já sentindo a diferença de clima e seus pais assistiam tevê agarradinhos.

- Com licença. – Eu disse enquanto entrava na casa fria. Já mencionei o quanto o ar-condicionado deles era potente?

- Entre meu amor. – Disse Deborah simpática como sempre.

- Olá Kris, como vai a Jules e o John? – Perguntou Daniel, seu pai.

- Vão muito bem e mandaram lembranças para vocês.

- Oh sim, mande para eles de volta. – Ele disse sorridente.

- Mandarei.

- O Tay e os meninos estão lá no quarto dele, eles estão te esperando para começar a sessão cinema, você é de casa, fique a vontade.

- Claro, estou indo.

Fui em direção às escadas, olhei para o degrau em que eu e Rob ficamos pela primeira vez e sorri, eu parecia uma adolescente boba e encantada, definitivamente tinha que parar de ser tão romântica. Virei à esquerda e entrei na segunda porta onde era seu quarto.

- Boa noite meninos. – Eu disse ao entrar.

- Boa noite. – Responderam juntos e eu olhei diretamente para Rob que me encarava de cima a baixo me deixando sem graça.

- A gente estava te esperando para começar a sessão, vamos galera?

- Vamos. – Os meninos responderam.

Eles se levantaram, deixei minha bolsa em cima da cama de Taylor, e nós fomos para a sala de cinema que Taylor tinha em casa, a família de Taylor não planejava montar uma, mas meus pais ganhavam muitas coisas por trabalharem na indústria, montaram uma na nossa casa e os equipamentos que sobravam eles davam para os amigos mais próximos que estivessem interessados em montar também, a família Lautner quis, então meus pais deram para eles, mas sempre achei a deles melhor, pois as poltronas eram de deitar e super confortáveis, meu pai sempre prometia trocar as nossas, mas esquecia. A sala era ainda mais fria que o resto da casa, então imediatamente me agasalhei, eu só podia pensar no quão sortuda era por ter trago meu casaco.

- Vou me sentar na frente. – Disse Taylor. – Gosto de assistir os filmes bem de perto.

- Eu também vou. – Disse um de seus amigos e os outros dois.

- Eu prefiro assistir lá atrás. – Disse Rob.

- Eu também. – Eu disse imediatamente e isso era uma bela mentira.

- Você não prefere não. – Disse Taylor me acusando. – Você sempre gostou de assistir na frente.

- Hoje me deu vontade de assistir atrás, posso? – Perguntei.

- Pode. – Disse meio confuso e depois voltou ao seu tom normal. – Gente, se acomodem aí que eu vou colocar o filme.

Os meninos foram lá para a primeira fileira, enquanto eu e Rob fomos para a última, a distância entre nós e eles era gigante já que eram dez fileiras com um espaço enorme entre uma cadeira e outra, Rob e eu inclinamos o máximo possível nossas cadeiras – inclusive esse era o motivo de tanto espaço entre elas. – e nos deitamos.

Jeane, a empregada de Taylor chegou com uma bandeja seis baldes de pipoca enormes cada um, e entregou para todos nós, depois com seis copos de 500 ml de coca e fez o mesmo. Taylor chegou pouco tempo depois e se acomodou com seus amigos enquanto o filme de terror começava.

- É bom saber que você gosta de ficar perto de mim. – Sussurrou Rob bem perto tão perto que senti seu hálito quente, não me arrisquei olhar para ele com medo da proximidade de nossos rostos.

- Quem te disse isso? – Perguntei também sussurrando.

- Você se entregou ao querer vir para cá sendo que gosta de assistir aos filmes na frente.

- Só fiz isso porque não achei legal te deixar aqui sozinho.

- Só por isso? – Perguntou descrente.

- Só por isso.

- Como foi com o Michael hoje mais cedo?

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Nove minutos.

Rob gargalhou alto e eu contive meu sorriso.

- O filme é terror gente. – Disse Taylor lá da frente.

- Você demostrou sua frustração? – Ele perguntou sussurrando e ignorando Taylor.

- Claro que não, ele nem mesmo sabe que eu o observo nesse sentido, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu não senti nada e ele percebeu.

- Como assim?

- A gente transou e tal, mas eu não tinha vontade nenhuma, então não fiz nada, nem mesmo me mexi.

- Nossa, ao menos gemeu?

- Sim, mas fingi.

- Não pense que não sabemos quando vocês fingem, porque sabemos.

- É, eu acho que ele percebeu, porque depois disse que eu não fui bem e até me perguntou se tinha outro cara.

- Então a coisa foi feia.

- Não, depois eu fiz com ele de novo, mas dessa vez fingi melhor e ele acreditou.

- Parabéns, porque é muito difícil nos enganar nesse sentido, a gente sabe quando está agradando a uma mulher e quando não.

- Sou atriz desde os doze anos de idade, acho que fingir prazer por nove minutos não é problema.

- É, provavelmente esse é o motivo dele não ter percebido.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo, ele continuava extremamente perto, até que as cenas estavam começando a ficar muito assustadoras, definitivamente terror não era o meu gênero. Estava tentando parecer forte, mas não resisti e escondi meu rosto no peito de Rob que me abraçou.

- Tudo bem? – Sussurrou.

- Não. – Admiti também sussurrando.

- O que houve?

- Tenho medo de filmes de terror.

- Olha, achei alguma característica feminina em você.

- Aí vai mais uma pra sua lista: Eu tenho uma vagina. – Eu disse irritada com seu comentário, não gosto quando falam sobre minha feminilidade, isso e minhas orelhas são meu ponto fraco.

Ele riu ruidosamente.

- Você é uma boba mesmo, é apenas um filme. – Sussurrou de volta.

- Essa informação não é suficiente para me deixar menos assustada. Posso me deitar no seu assento junto com você?

- Claro que pode.

Me levantei e Rob regulou o assento, deixando semi inclinado para que ficássemos mais confortáveis, sentei entre suas pernas e deitei sobre seu corpo, ficando com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e olhando para frente, seus braços me envolveram e suas mãos repousaram em minha barriga.

- Pelo que vejo você gosta muito do Batman. – Ele disse colocando uma de suas mãos em cima do símbolo do casaco que ficava em meus seios, seria meio ridículo eu querer pará-lo agora depois de tudo que ele já havia feito com eles.

- Sim, eu o adoro.

- É o meu herói favorito. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Que legal. – Eu disse realmente empolgada. – Me diga por que gosta dele.

- Porque ele não é como os outros que precisam de poderes para fazer algo pela sociedade e acredito que até por ele mesmo, ele simplesmente é um homem muito rico que luta pela paz de sua cidade, acho isso muito legal, porque ele é o herói mais próximo de todos nós.

- Engraçado... – Eu disse sorrindo. – Eu penso exatamente da mesma forma.

Coloquei as mãos em suas coxas que estavam nas laterais de meu corpo acariciando-as lenta e carinhosamente.

- Você é uma provocadorazinha. – Ele sussurrou com os lábios colados em minha orelha, sentir seu hálito quente contra minha pele me causou arrepios.

- Eu te provoco? – Sussurrei de volta.

- Não faz ideia do quanto.

Lambi meus lábios tentando suprir o desejo quase incontrolável de uni-los aos seus e permaneci assistindo ao filme que tanto me assustava, eu não queria voltar ao assunto para não cair em tentação, Rob abriu meu casaco e colocou uma das mãos por baixo de minha blusa, droga, isso não ia prestar, mas cadê a coragem de impedi-lo, senti sua mão ousada chegando a meu seio direito por cima do sutiã e o apertando com força.

- Cuidado, é uma área muito sensível. – Eu o alertei e ele apertou mais levemente.

Ele colocou a outra mão dentro de minha blusa e juntamente com a outra foi para minhas costas, desabotoando meu sutiã, depois abaixou as alças e o puxou para fora, o guardando no bolso de meu casaco, suas mãos foram diretamente até meus seios nus por baixo da blusa e eu mordi os lábios ao sentir suas carícias, toda a excitação que não senti hoje mais cedo enquanto estava com Michael veio com força total.

Tomei coragem e olhei para cima, Rob estava com o rosto muito próximo ao meu, ele olhava para mim ansiosamente, esperando pela minha iniciativa, me aproximei lentamente de seu rosto e dei um leve selinho em seus lábios, depois o beijei, após três longas semanas, sua língua invadiu minha boca gentilmente e nós virávamos os rostos em um movimento sincronizado, levantei minha mão e a entrelacei em seus cabelos rebeldes, enquanto as suas brincavam com meus seios, eles provavelmente já estavam vermelhos a essa altura. Comecei a sentir algo me cutucando por trás, eu já sabia o que era e gostava disso, então decidi provocá-lo ainda mais, desci minhas mãos até sua perna, ora apertando fortemente sua coxa, ora fazendo carinho, ele gemeu contra minha boca e eu sorri.

- Você me deixa louco. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca de excitação.

Mordi seu lábio inferior e o beijei ferozmente, ele estava enlouquecendo e eu gostava muito disso, a forma que o provocava me deixava excitada e em certo momento ele parou de me beijar e tirou as mãos de minha blusa.

- O que? - Perguntei.

- Não aguento mais, preciso ir ao banheiro, depois a gente continua.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse num tom inocente. – Tem um ali no canto. – Eu o alertei.

- Acho melhor eu ir no lá de fora.

- OK. – Assenti sorrindo diabolicamente e chegando para frente para ele sair.

Ele se levantou e se foi apressadamente, minha auto estima nunca esteve tão lá em cima, eu provoquei isso e estava muito orgulhosa.

Uns quinze minutos depois Rob voltou e se sentou atrás de mim novamente e voltamos a mesma situação de antes, por pura sorte no intervalo de um dos nossos beijos percebemos que estavam rolando os créditos do filme, então me levantei e fui para meu acento. Taylor se levantou e acendeu as luzes, eles vinham com seus copos e baldes de pipoca vazios enquanto os nossos estavam completamente cheios, Taylor ficou confuso quando viu que tínhamos comigo e bebido muito pouco, mas ficou numa boa, em seguidas todos saímos rumo a seu quarto, fui ao banheiro e pus meu sutiã de volta, sorri ao olhar para meus seios, não é que eles estavam vermelhos mesmo?

**P.O.V. ROB**

Nós fomos para o quarto de Taylor, eu não sabia ao certo o motivo de Kristen ter me beijado hoje, eu já estava realmente pensando que aquele na festa dele, seria nosso primeiro e último beijo, realmente não esperava, mas tenho certeza de que se esperasse não seria tão maravilhoso quanto foi, eu queria que Taylor inventasse de assistir mais um filme, mas ele não o fez, antes que ligássemos nossos notebooks para começar a jogar a mãe dele bateu à porta.

- Taylor. – Ela disse do lado de fora.

- Oi mãe? – Respondeu atencioso, coisa que não é normal para os adolescentes de hoje em dia, ainda mais americanos.

- O cachorro quente está pronto, venha com seus amigos jantar.

- Tudo bem, nós já estamos descendo.

- OK, eu e o seu pai vamos dormir.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu caloroso.

- Boa noite. – Ela respondeu e ouvi seus passos se afastando.

- Vamos jantar gente? – Taylor perguntou.

- Não estou com muita fome, me entupi de pipoca. – Disse um de seus amigos.

- Nem eu, mas ainda encaro um cachorro. – Disse o outro.

- Eu também. – Disse o último.

- Eu estou faminta. – Disse Kristen.

- Também estou. – Concordei.

- É claro, nem comeram pipoca direito. – Taylor falou sorrindo.

- A gente estava conversando e esquecemos de comer, nem sequer prestamos muita atenção no filme. – Disse Kristen.

Nós descemos e jantamos rapidamente, depois subimos novamente e começamos a jogar, cada um em seu computador, o meu era o mais velho dali, eu tinha que me acostumar com isso agora, já que todos que estavam em meu convívio eram ricos e eu pobre, odiava essa sensação de inferioridade financeira, mas eles nem pareciam ligar para o ano ou a marca de meu notebook, eu jogava genuinamente bem e muito melhor que eles, a única que chegava perto era Kristen, mas mesmo assim, não era tão boa quanto eu, eles pareciam encantados com todo meu desempenho, me elogiando toda hora, enquanto ela apenas bufava e eu ria. Ficamos até às cinco e meia da manhã jogando War craft, Conter strike e The king of fighter enquanto bebíamos coca cola e mais pipoca que Taylor preparou. Depois nos deitamos na cama gigantesca que a empregada tinha arrumado para todos enquanto assistíamos ao filme. Kristen deitou na ponta, eu ao seu lado, Taylor ao meu e seus amigos em seguida, todos já estavam dormindo, eu estava quase pegando no sono quando Kristen me cutucou.

- Não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite? – Ela perguntou.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu lentamente e a beijei com paixão, Kristen retribuiu e segurou firmemente meus cabelos durante o beijo.

- Não gosto de começar a te beijar por isso. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Por quê?

- Não dá vontade de parar.

Eu sorri para ela, que me beijou novamente em seguida. Depois de mais alguns beijos o sono acabou nos vencendo e nós acabamos dormindo, era estranho, mas naquela noite sonhei com seus grandes olhos verdes me encarando, era a primeira noite que eu sonhava com Kristen Stewart.


	14. Brigas

**P.O.V. ROB**

Quando acordei já era quase meio dia, Kristen e Taylor estavam sentados na cama conversando, enquanto seus amigos ainda dormiam, mas foi ao ouvir meu nome que imediatamente fechei os olhos para saber do que se tratava.

- Ele é um cara legal. – Disse Taylor.

- Sim, ele é simplesmente um dos homens mais legais que já conheci. – Disse Kristen.

Sério? Eu me achava tão chato.

- Acho que você tem que abrir o jogo com o Michael.

- Abrir o jogo com o Michael? – Perguntou confusa. – Sobre o que?

- Sobre o que você está sentindo pelo Rob.

O que?

- O que? – Ela perguntou. Pela sua voz parecia nervosa. – Do que você está falando Tay?

- Vocês não sabem disfarçar, tá na cara. Meus amigos até me perguntaram se vocês eram namorados.

- Deve ser porque a gente é muito amigo e passa muito tempo junto, temos muita afinidade e coisas em comum, não o vejo dessa forma, nós somos amigos e nada mais. – Essa doeu.

- Tem certeza? Porque quando acabou o filme de ontem e a gente começou a comentar sobre, você e nem ele sabiam absolutamente nada, o que estavam fazendo lá atrás?

- Conversamos a sessão inteira.

- Só isso? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Só isso.

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Mas é verdade. – Disse tentando convencê-lo.

- Kristen Jaymes Stewart, eu te conheço há uns vinte e mil anos, quer mesmo me enganar?

- Tsc. – Ela disse sorrindo. – OK, a gente ficou durante a sessão de cinema e do jeito que as coisas estavam acho que a gente só não transou porque estávamos na sala de cinema da sua casa.

- UAU. – Disse Taylor impressionado. – Eu realmente pensei que você não confessaria nem tão fácil. Mas me diz uma coisa.

- O que?

- Você e ele já chegaram aos finalmente?

- Taylor!

- O que? Só pra saber.

- Não, a gente só se beijou ontem e no dia que você deu uma festa, porque seus pais não estavam em casa, mas não passou disso, exceto umas coisinhas a mais, mas sexo mesmo não rolou.

- Mesmo assim, acho que você devia falar com o Michael e abrir o jogo, dizer que está dividida, perguntar o que vocês vão fazer, claro que os beijos que você deu no Rob podem ser omitidos, mas você tem que contar a ele que existe outra pessoa, em respeito a todo o tempo que vocês estão juntos.

- Não há motivos pra isso, porque só vai servir pra ele pegar implicância com o Rob e ficar fazendo ceninha toda vez que eu sair com ele, definitivamente essa não é uma opção, e além do mais, esse lance com o Rob, não significou nada, não sinto absolutamente nada por ele, ao menos não no sentido homem e mulher. – Eu tinha amanhecido feliz, juro que tinha, mas essa única frase foi suficiente para acabar com tudo que estava sentindo, eu definitivamente estava mal.

- Mas se ele não significa nada, então porque o beijou? E duas vezes.

- Você sabe o quanto sou impulsiva, o momento me levou a isso e eu ajo de acordo com o que sinto que devo fazer, não é querendo me justificar, eu sei que estou errada, que não tenho o direito de trair o Michael, mas eu sempre fui uma ótima namorada e em quatro anos de namoro eu nunca o trai, aconteceu, eu sei que não é certo, mas agora eu já fiz, e além do mais, quem me garante que ele já não me traiu também?

- Kris, você me desculpa pelo que vou dizer agora, mas como seu amigo acho que tenho o dever de dizer o que penso e eu penso que traição só é aceitável quando existe uma crise em um relacionamento e de repente aparece outra pessoa em um momento que você está frágil, precisando de carinho e então acaba cedendo, não é algo bonito e nem que se deva orgulhar, mas ainda é aceitável, já por outro lado, quando um casal se vê toda semana, está numa boa um com o outro e ainda sim rola traição, você me desculpa, mas isso não é amor.

- Olha, se é amor ou deixa de ser eu não faço a mínima ideia, só sei que estou com o Michael há quatro anos, que me sinto bem com ele e que é ele o homem que eu me vejo daqui a dez, vinte ou quantos anos mais que se passem, não é uma paixãozinha boba, eu realmente gosto muito dele, então a última coisa que quero fazer é estragar um relacionamento tão sólido por uma besteira. – Besteira? Então tudo que aconteceu entre a gente não passava disso pra ela. – Já ouviu falar que águas passadas não movem moinhos? Então, ele é o meu namorado, ele é o cara certo pra mim e é sempre pra ele que eu volto, não importa pra onde eu vá.

- Não sei, mas o modo como você fala, parece que tudo se resume a segurança e só porque vocês estão há tanto tempo juntos você acha que assim deve permanecer, independente do que aconteça, mas Kris, a vida é constante, você não tem que ter medo de mudar, se você acha que uma coisa não te serve mais, você tem que abandoná-la e se agarrar ao que te faz bem.

- Eu estou bem do jeitinho que as coisas estão, pode deixar. – Ela disse tranquilizadora.

- Tudo bem, você quem sabe.

Depois disso eles começaram a conversar sobre amenidades, eu já não aguentava mais ficar ali deitado apenas remoendo tudo que foi dito. Nem sei pra que vim para essa droga de Estados Unidos, seria tão mais fácil se eu ficasse onde estava, com a minha família e as pessoas que me amavam e me davam valor, além de aqui parecer uma amostra grátis do inferno de tão quente. Eu queria ir para casa, minha casa, em Londres, ficar deitado o dia inteiro no sofá bebendo Heineken e assistindo American Idol pelo notebook e comendo a comida terrivelmente horrorosa que Tom fazia, meus hobbies e atividades do dia a dia que me faziam tanta falta. Talvez eu estivesse apenas precisando de novos amigos por aqui, essa overdose de Kristen estava me enlouquecendo, eu poderia falar com Taylor para me apresentar pessoas novas, se bem que não, seus amigos tinham entre quinze e dezesseis anos. Talvez pudesse sair com Nikki e pedir para que ela me apresentasse, também não, eu teria que transar com ela para conseguir alguma coisa. Quem sabe os irmãos de Kristen? Oh não, eles iriam me apresentar ao médico tarado, definitivamente não era uma pessoa que eu estava disposto a começar a falar.

- Bom dia. – Disse Kristen animada ao me ver levantando.

- Bom dia. – Respondi secamente.

- Acordou de mau humor?

- Não, estou normal. – Ambos sabíamos que isso era uma puta mentira, mas eu não admitiria é claro.

- Bom dia Rob, quer tomar café da manhã?

- Já são meio dia, é melhor eu ir embora e almoçar em casa.

- Não, minha mãe vai preparar um almoço delicioso para a gente.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir, tenho umas coisas para resolver em casa.

- Como o que? – Perguntou Kristen.

- Começar a empacotar tudo para a mudança.

- A mudança é só daqui a uma semana Rob. – Disse Kristen irritada. Não sei por que, não foi ela mesma quem disse que eu não significava nada? – Se não quer ficar ao menos arrume uma desculpa melhor.

- Não é desculpa, mas ainda que fosse, não tem nada a ver com você mesmo.

- Por que está me tratando desse jeito? – Ela perguntou ainda mais irritada.

- Porque além de desagradável você está sendo mal educada me desmentindo.

Kristen abriu a boca incrédula com minha resposta, mas eu definitivamente não estava para brincadeiras com ela hoje.

- Hei gente, relaxa. – Disse Taylor. – Ainda ontem estavam tão bem e agora estão nesse climão.

- Se você acordou de mau humor a culpa definitivamente não é minha. – Disse Kristen ignorando Taylor e olhando diretamente para mim.

- Não vem reverter a situação não Kristen, se eu me lembro bem eu disse que ia embora, expliquei o motivo e você veio me desmentir como se soubesse de alguma coisa. Não sei como as coisas funcionam por aqui, mas de onde eu venho, desmentir as pessoas ainda mais sem ter certeza é pura falta de educação.

- Foda-se como as coisas são lá onde você morava. – Disse gritando. – Eu não queria que você fosse embora, por isso disse que tinha que arrumar outra desculpa, mas você acordou mesmo a fim de me chatear, não é? Bom, você conseguiu, espero que esteja feliz.

- Não te culpo por essa ceninha ridícula que você está fazendo, pessoas fracas precisam baixar o nível das palavras e elevar a voz para se sentir no poder, mas só uma dica, na próxima vez, melhore os argumentos, suas cordas vocais agradecem. – Eu disse calmo.

- Eu poderia ficar horas aqui batendo boca com você. – Ela disse com a voz baixa novamente. – Mas eu definitivamente tenho coisas melhores à fazer.

- Ótimo, porque eu também tenho.

Me despedi de Taylor, depois de seus pais que insistiram para que eu ficasse e experimentasse a incrível lasanha à bolonhesa que dona Deborah havia feito, mas eu os convenci que tinha que ir, não satisfeita ela só me deixou partir depois que me entregou um pedaço generoso para eu comer mais tarde, peguei minha bicicleta no quintal e fui para casa, eu estava realmente mal, o dia de ontem foi incrível, mas o de hoje havia definitivamente sido um dos piores.

Era quarta-feira, Kristen havia faltado o nosso ensaio na segunda e terça, eu poderia ter ligado, mandado e-mail ou até mesmo ter dobrado a esquina e ido até sua casa, mas eu definitivamente não faria, estava cansado de correr atrás feito idiota para depois ser comparado à "Águas passadas". Por mais que eu gostasse dela, do que adiantava me sentir daquela forma se não se tratava de algo recíproco? Eram sete horas da noite, eu estava assistindo a mais um episódio de Two and a half man, comendo hot pocket e bebendo uma garrafa de heineken que graças à Deus estava numa promoção tentadora em um supermercado próximo, a noite estava meio entediante, foi então que ouvi minha campainha. Era ela, Kristen, caramba, como eu estava feliz! Comemorei em silêncio e depois de me recompor abri a porta.

- Oi. – Ela disse timidamente.

- Oi. – Respondi.

- Desculpa por ter sido estúpida com você. – Olhou para seus dedos ao dizer. – Eu me arrependi de tudo que tinha dito assim que você saiu da casa do Taylor, só não tive coragem de te encarar, eu senti tanto sua falta.

- Ah Kris, eu também. – Eu disse a puxando para um abraço apertado. – Me perdoe por tudo, fui um idiota sendo tão grosso, eu não acho que você seja sem educação, estava nervoso e disse coisas que eu não penso.

- Eu só quero que você me diga que estamos bem.

- Estamos bem. – Eu disse garantindo.

Kristen sorriu docemente e me abraçou beijando meu pescoço em seguida. Ela respirou fundo e então se afastou de mim.

- Eu tenho hot pockets, Heineken e está passando Two and a half man, quer entrar?

- Este lugar é o paraíso, é claro que eu quero. – Ela disse sorrindo e entrando em casa.

- Bela blusa, acho que alguém está virando a casaca. – Eu disse ao reparar em sua roupa, era da Inglaterra.

- Jamais, só queria deixar uma boa impressão para que você me perdoasse.

- Oh é claro. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Kristen entrou e nós ficamos ali assistindo tevê e comendo compulsivamente enquanto assistíamos aos episódios das séries da Warner, nunca me senti tão americano, mas isso era bom, qualquer coisa era boa contanto que envolvesse ela.


End file.
